Subterranean
by hummerhouse
Summary: The Turtles make a return trip to the underground world of the Y'Lyntians in order to help a friend. During a journey fraught with danger, Michelangelo once more asks the question: "Why do we keep coming back down here?" Multi-chapter, 2k3 verse. Cover image by FoxKids1302. 1st Place in the TMNT Universal Reader's Choice Awards 2017: (General Ballot) Best Romance
1. Chapter 1

The tunnel through which Leo was traveling was no darker than any of the others, nor was it any more damp. There were odors which he identified as decay and filth, not in the least unusual, and noises he identified as the skittering of tiny rodent feet.

He had no concept of how long he'd been searching the tunnel and only the vaguest of ideas as to why. None of that seemed as important as pushing forward. Something seemed to be tugging at him, some urgency that he couldn't identify or quantify.

Whatever drove him onward didn't feel threatening so Leo did not draw his swords. The tunnels here were like a maze and Leo recognized none of them, yet they also seemed familiar.

After a time he realized why; here and there along the walls Leo saw the symbols he'd come to know were Y'Lyntian. They were the same as the ones in the lair and identical to the ones in the underground city he and his brothers had helped to destroy. They were glowing.

A low sound drew his attention and Leo stopped moving to listen for it again. When it came it was louder and directly ahead of him. He'd only taken two steps when he realized that the sound was someone calling his name and that the voice was feminine.

 _"_ _Leonardo~ . . . . "_

The word had a sing song quality to it that at once beckoned to him and caused him to become alarmed. Dread crawled its way across into his consciousness and Leo began to run.

 _"_ _Leonardo~ . . . . help . . . ."_

Water splashed beneath his feet as Leo ran, faster and faster, never seeming to draw closer to that voice. He was nearly panicked now and had no idea why; he just knew he had to find the woman who was calling to him.

 _"_ _Leonardo~ . . . . help me . . . ."_

The water beneath Leo's feet grew warmer as he ran; at first merely tepid, then warm, then hot, until finally it started to become unbearable. When he looked down, he saw that the liquid had changed color. It was now a bright orange-red; glowing with a deadly brightness.

 _"_ _Leonardo~ . . . . help us!"_

A blast of blistering heat suddenly hit his face and Leo threw his arms up to protect his eyes. In that second, hovering in mid-air directly in front of him, Leo saw Versallia.

 _"_ _Leonar~ . . . .!"_

Her cry was swallowed in an instant and as Leo shielded his eyes to search for her, he found himself facing a giant, roiling wave of scalding death.

Lava.

Leo gasped as his eyes popped open. Sitting upright in his bed, Leo threw back the blanket that felt as though it was strangling him with its heat and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

Gripping the edge of the mattress in his hands, Leo took a moment to calm his still racing heart. Something rolled across his temple and when he reached up Leo found that he was sweating.

He'd never had a crystal dream before but somehow knew that's what he'd just experienced. It made no sense to him; both Mikey and Don had crystal dreams in the past, but in each instance they were actually near active crystals. Not only were there no crystals in his room, the only ones they still had were burnt out, the power gone when the crystal moon fell into the lava deep underground for the second time.

Standing, Leo quickly donned his gear and then left his room in search of Donatello. A glance towards the genius' bedroom showed him that it was empty, so Leo leaped down to the lower floor, bypassing the stairs.

Going immediately to Don's lab, Leo found his brother leaning over a wire filled object, tinkering away at its insides with a screwdriver and pliers.

"Donny," Leo called out so as not to startle his sibling.

"Hey Leo," Don said, looking up. "I thought you'd gone to sleep."

"I had, I was," Leo told him. "Don, where are the crystals you brought back from our last trip underground?"

"The ones that were in the suits we wore to protect us from the lava monsters?" Don asked, looking perplexed. "I put them in the box on that lower shelf over there."

Leo followed Don's pointing finger and pulled a dusty box from the shelf he'd indicated. Lifting the lid from the box, Leo reached inside and extracted one of the crystals.

"What's going on?" Don had set aside his project and come to stand next to Leo.

"I just had what I think was a crystal dream," Leo said, holding the crystal up and staring at it. It appeared dull and lifeless. "I don't know how that's possible though, these things look dead."

"The crystal moon fell into the lava again," Don said. "Without it none of the crystals can recharge. Maybe it was just an ordinary dream about the crystals. What happened in it?"

"I was searching through tunnels deep underground for something," Leo said. "I didn't know where I was or what was pushing me; I just knew I had to keep going. Then I realized someone was calling me; calling for my help. It was Versallia. There was lava everywhere and it came between us before I could find out why she needed me."

"That does sound like a crystal dream," Don admitted. "What did she say exactly?"

"My name, over and over," Leo said. "She was calling so that I could follow her voice. When I got near she said, 'help me' and then 'help us'. That's all she managed before the lava overflowed."

"How did it feel?" Don asked. "Not just the lava, but the dream itself?"

"Not like a dream," Leo said. "The lava was hot; I could feel the heat radiating from it, but it didn't start to burn until the dream was interrupted. It was Versallia herself that made it seem more like she was trying to reach me rather than my just dreaming about her."

"It's definitely odd," Don mused, looking at the crystal which Leo was still holding. "Maybe something today reminded your subconscious of our time underground and that's . . . ."

A sudden flash of light from the crystal in Leo's hand cut Don off mid-sentence. It was not much more than a brief brightening before the crystal turned dull again.

"You saw that right?" Leo asked in an almost hushed tone.

"I did," Don answered, his eyes glued to the crystal. "Maybe we should reevaluate your dream."

"We'll do that on the way," Leo said, suddenly all business. He scooped the remaining crystals out of the box and headed for the door.

"On the way where?" Don called out after him, watching as Leo strode purposefully towards the stairs.

"Underground," Leo answered. "We're going back underground."

TBC…..


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm totally dreaming, right?" Mikey asked as he stumbled downstairs. "And not the good kind of dreams either." He was still half asleep, urged from his bed by Donatello, who had only told him to get up because they were going on a rescue mission underground.

"Ya' look awake to me," Raph said, yawning prodigiously. "Barely."

"Nope, I'm pretty sure I'm not," Mikey said. "I think this is a nightmare 'cause Donny said something about returning to the underground."

"Should I pinch ya' to make certain?" Raph asked with a grin.

"If I thought it'd mean I could go back to bed I'd let you," Mikey said, watching Donatello dart across the lair towards his lab. "What the shell is going on?"

"Your tech packs are in the kitchen; you need to pack them," Leo said, striding towards them purposefully. "Didn't Don tell you?"

"Yeah, he said something about crystal dreams and underground," Raph said. "That's all I caught before he went running off to his room."

"All I heard was underground rescue mission," Mikey said, yawning because Raph was. "Did you tell Don we already rescued Sydney? I think he's having a lost time moment."

"I gotta agree with Mikey," Raph said as the pair followed Leo into the kitchen. "Ya' can't have crystal dreams unless ya' got crystals, and Don's are all burnt out."

"I was the one who had the dream," Leo told them, stuffing food items into his bag. "It was about Versallia, not Sydney. She needs our help."

"Leo," Raph said patiently. "It can't have been a crystal dream."

"It was," Don said, walking into the kitchen. He pulled one of the crystals from his bag to show them. "I know it looks dull right now, but every so often, it flashes to life. I don't know what's going on, but it almost seems as if something is trying to power the crystal's up again."

"Oh no, uh uh," Mikey said, stepping back with his palms out towards his brothers. "You told me the last time we went down there _was_ the last time. No take backs."

"We don't have time to argue this, Mikey," Leo said, looking up at his brother. "Versallia saved our lives and lost everything she's ever known in the process. We owe her."

"Dude, I hate it when you play the guilt card," Mikey said. "Maybe I could stay up here and monitor your progress on the shell cell?"

"No," Leo said.

"Thanks for giving it some thought though," Mikey said sarcastically, grabbing his tech pack off the table. "I'm gonna get my stuff."

As he exited the kitchen, Raph called after him, "Leave the comic books behind this time!"

"I'm surprised he didn't start shoving chips into his pack," Don said as he pulled a crate of bottled water from the storage cupboard.

"He'll wait until we're out of the kitchen so we don't give him any crap," Raph said. "Then later he can lie about how much he brought so he won't have to share."

"We're leaving in ten minutes Raph," Leo said as he marched out, barely glancing at his brothers.

"Whoa," Raph said under his breath. "What happened in that dream of his? I ain't seen Leo act like that in a long time."

"Toss me the can opener, would you?" Don asked. While Raph rummaged in a drawer for it, Don told him, "Versallia was calling him by name, asking him for help. She said 'help me' and then 'help us'. The dream ended in a tidal wave of lava."

Raph found the can opener and passed it to his brother. "That don't sound too good, does it? So far those crystal dreams have been spot on. What happens if we have to trudge through lava to get to Versallia?"

Don's expression was serious as he looked at his brother. "The three of us may have to stop Leo from doing just that, no matter how determined he is. I'll meet you guys in the service bay."

He left the kitchen and Raph stared after him, thinking about what the genius had said. They would do everything in their power to help Versallia, but they couldn't always control what happened during a mission. From the way Leo was acting, he might not be able to accept that fact and if that was the case, this journey might not end well for anyone.

Ten minutes later the brothers gathered in the service bay where Don kept the Tunneler. After Mikey had crashed it during his escape from Karai's goons, the turtles had gone back and retrieved it. Though Don had it for several months after that, the Tunneler still looked in pretty bad shape.

"Sorry guys, I haven't had a lot of time to work on it," Don said apologetically. "I got the engine running fairly well, but there are some frame issues so we can't go fast and the ride won't be smooth. The cutting laser is hit or miss; we'll have to travel through tunnels we've already made."

"It's faster than going on foot," Leo said, leading the way into the Tunneler. "We'll take it as far as we can and walk the rest of the way."

"Oh great," Mikey said, "I always like to hear that we're going someplace where things have tried to eat us before and that we'll be leaving the safety of our nice, heavy vehicle to make it easier on them. You guys should at least let me drive."

"No way," Raph said firmly. "Didn't ya' hear Don just say that this thing is held together with spit and good wishes? The last thing we need is ya' grinding the gears."

"I'm driving," Leo said as he climbed into the upper seat. "I'm the only one who knows where to go."

As they strapped in, Raph and Don exchanged looks. They hadn't seen Leo quite this driven since before he'd been sent to train with the Ancient One.

If they weren't feeling Leo's sense of urgency before, they were certainly feeling it now. Even Mikey grew quiet as Leo started the Tunneler and took it out of the service bay and into the sewers.

When Leo reached the primary drop tunnel into the underground there was none of the carnival ride feeling that they'd enjoyed the first time around. Just as Don had predicted, the ride was rough and the brothers clung to the safety bars in front of their seats, feeling like their insides were being shaken loose.

"Are you . . . sure the . . . engine won't . . . fall out?" Mikey asked, his words bouncing almost as much as the Tunneler.

"Shh," Don shushed him. "Don't j . . . jinx it!"

It didn't take them long to reach the first turning that would take them out of the tunnels and into the open cavern where the lost city of Y'Lyntia had once been. Leo did not take the Tunneler in that direction though, instead angling off towards the passageway where they'd last seen Versallia.

Leo slowed the Tunneler when he reached the passage and then crawled to a stop just outside of the long, dark corridor.

"The Tunneler will fit in there," Don said, "but it'll be tight. If it narrows along the way, we might be stuck and have to travel in reverse to get out. I'm sorry, Leo. If I had known we might need to come back down here, I'd have placed the repairs to the Tunneler higher on my priority list."

"Don't worry about it, Donny," Leo said as he shut off the engine. "We'll be better off on foot anyway. No one else should have been down here, so Versallia's foot prints shouldn't have been disturbed. We'll have to follow them to know exactly where she went and we can't do that in the Tunneler."

"You know, you guys could get out and track her while I follow along in the well-lit, not at all creepy Tunneler," Mikey offered.

Force of habit made Raph say, "Shut up." He didn't put much heat into those words though, more focused on getting into his tech pack.

"If I get eaten, I'm not speaking to any of you guys ever again," Mikey told his brothers before following them down the Tunneler's stairs.

"Promises, promises," Raph said.

"You're not going to be eaten Mikey," Don assured him. "We've already rescued all of those poor souls the Shredder mutated down here."

"How do you know?" Mikey demanded as they entered the Y'Lyntian passageway. "Did you phone Shredder on that ice asteroid and ask him?"

The passage quickly grew too dark for them to be able to see where they were going so they turned on the tech pack lights. Leo was several paces in front of his brothers, his eyes on the ground as he concentrated on locating Versallia's foot prints.

Though not as good a tracker as Leo, Donatello was attempting to find some sign of Versallia as well, without any luck. From the rigid set of Leo's shoulders, Don knew his brother was worried.

"It's been more than a year since we were here," Don said. "We know she went this way and this is a fairly controlled environment. There are drafts in the cavern though and the wind from those probably swept the ground nearest the passageway's entrance. Her tracks should be visible a little farther in."

Leo nodded curtly without looking up or slowing his pace. The halogen bulbs in the tech packs lights provided enough illumination for them to see a few yards ahead, but it gave Don the eerie feeling of pushing his way through liquid darkness. Seeing the blackness close up behind them as they moved forward only added to the illusion.

Don realized that what he'd been missing for the last ten minutes was the glow that strips of crystal embedded in the walls normally gave off. Even after the crystal moon had sunk into the lava for the last time, there had been residual energy left in some of the crystals. That had been what had lit their way back to the Tunneler after they parted company with Versallia so many months earlier.

Glancing at his youngest brother, Don saw that Mikey wasn't even making a show of searching for tracks. His hands hovered over the weapons buttons on his pack while his head constantly swiveled in search of impending danger. Even without his persistent vocal reminders, it was clear that Mikey would have been happy to go the rest of his life without having to traverse these lower levels ever again.

Raph wore a grim expression as he watched Leo. Rather than attempting to walk alongside his older brother, Raph had moved up so that he was just behind him. Don figured it was so that Raph could reach out and grab Leo in case the turtle leader started to do something rash. That fearlessness that Raph often teased Leo about was no joke.

"Found her," Leo announced, pausing to squat down and examine something.

His brothers gathered near him and saw the small foot print that had caught Leo's attention. It was clearly Versallia's; the remainder of the Y'Lyntians they'd encountered were males who were much larger than the petite woman.

As if following that train of thought, Mikey asked, "You guys ever wonder why Versallia was the only woman we saw? Are female Y'Lyntians rare or something?"

"Maybe they just keep 'em hidden," Raph said, as though he didn't much care. "Never noticed that myself."

"You never notice much of anything that isn't swinging a fist at you," Mikey said with a grin.

"Yeah? Well maybe if _you_ noticed that too then ya' wouldn't get knocked on your ass so often," Raph countered.

"Guys," Leo said sharply, gaining their attention. "She went this way."

The passage continued on for several yards and then opened out into another cavern. To the left was a passageway that had obviously been engineered by Y'Lyntians; it was of the same size and shape, the walls covered in symbols. To the right was another tunnel, this one smaller, with the appearance of either being man made or cut through by Sydney or the other hapless humans who'd once been transformed by the Shredder.

Versallia's foot prints curved to the left and the group started that direction. They hadn't gone more than a few steps when Leo suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong bro'? She obviously went in there," Raph said, pointing at the Y'Lyntian passageway.

"I know she did," Leo said, once more squatting to look at Versallia's tracks. "She came back this way recently."

"How can you tell?" Mikey asked, leaning over his brother to look at the prints.

"The earth under the prints that go off towards the passageway is the same uniform color as the ground around them," Leo said, pointing at a mark to illustrate his point. "The prints are close together which indicates she was walking. When she came through here the second time her feet disturbed the soil, turning it over so it's a lighter tint. Like the prints that we just made. Plus, some of the marks coming out of the passageway are on top of the ones headed into it. The second time she was running. You see how the stride pattern is farther apart and the mark is heavier on the balls of her feet?"

Don was following the newer foot prints and stopped at the entrance to the tunnel. "She went this way."

"Why the shell didn't she run towards the passage we just came out of?" Raph asked.

Leo stood up and turned towards the tunnel. "Maybe she couldn't see where she was, or there's something in that tunnel she needed to reach. Or she was running from something or someone and thought she could lose them in the smaller space."

While they were talking, Mikey walked closer to the second Y'Lyntian passageway, curious as to whether he could see anything. He hadn't gone far when he noticed that the ground had been churned up around the entrance.

"Hey Leo," Mikey called out. "I think she was running away."

When Leo joined him he saw why Mikey had reached that conclusion. The tracks of numerous foot marks were visible on the ground, all of them much larger than Versallia's.

"They didn't know which way she'd gone," Leo said. "Why didn't they split up and continue to hunt for her?"

"Dude, all I know is that this mystery is getting weirder by the minute," Mikey said.

"It doesn't look as though she ever came out of here," Don said, indicating the tunnel.

The other three turtles came to stand with him by the tunnel opening and Leo examined the ground. "She's still in there somewhere," Leo said. "The signs all point that way and it feels right; like the tunnel from my dream."

"That tunnel took you straight into a lava tidal wave," Don warned. "This is the right general direction for taking us back to that giant lava pool."

"It doesn't matter," Leo said stubbornly. "Versallia went this way and now she's trapped down there. She called for my help and I'm going to help her."

"Okay Leo," Raph said in a placating tone of voice. "Nobody said otherwise. Let's just take is easy so we don't run into something that keeps us from getting to her."

" _Nothing_ is going to keep me from getting to her," Leo snapped before spinning around and entering the tunnel.

"Damn it," Raph cursed under his breath before hopping forward to catch up to his brother.

"And we say Raph's the reckless one," Don muttered, following his brothers. "Come on, Mikey. You know Leo will find a way through."

"Ooooof course he will," Mikey said lugubriously, dragging his feet as he walked into the darkness behind his brothers.

TBC…..


	3. Chapter 3

The urgency that Leonardo had felt upon awakening from what he was sure was a crystal dream grew stronger the farther he and his brothers travelled underground.

It was hard to control the impatience he was feeling, both with his brothers and the situation. It was not Donatello's fault that the Tunneler was in bad shape or that it was actually too large for the job at hand, but Leo still felt disappointed by that fact.

Likewise it was Michelangelo's personality that demanded the youngest turtle remind them that they were in dangerous territory, yet Leo felt an unyielding impatience with him because of that. Never mind that it was Mikey's warnings along those same lines that had actually saved their shells on more than one occasion in the past.

From Raphael he could sense concern and a touch of disapproval. His strongest brother was watching him, waiting to see if he was going to have to question Leo's actions. In prior years that had led to arguments with serious ramifications, but Raph had since learned to smooth the edges on the way he delivered his messages. For his part, Leo had also become better equipped to accept Raph's criticisms without the levels of resentment he'd felt in the past.

The tunnel they were travelling through was just large enough for them to traverse single file. Their tech pack lights bounced off rough rock walls that bore none of the refinements they'd learned to associate with the Y'Lyntian culture.

Leo saw no indications that lava had ever touched the walls and the ground beneath his feet didn't contain any of the dark pock-marked rock that was volcanic in origin.

Still his dream echoed in his head and he proceeded with caution. He knew his brothers believed he was being more rash than normal, but in fact Leo was trying hard to avoid behaving that way. The tunnel was warm; warmer than the cavern where they'd found Versallia's tracks. It was enough of a reminder that they were moving towards lava and the memory of the burning heat from his dream wrestled with his impatience.

They'd been walking for about fifteen minutes when the tunnel split in two. At the same point, Versallia's tracks disappeared.

The brothers stopped to assess the situation. Until they'd reached this split, Versallia's foot prints had been visible in the dirt and they were all headed in one direction. She hadn't turned around and gone back.

"Where'd she go?" Raph asked. "Where'd her foot prints go?"

Leo was squatting to study the ground. "She took the time to brush out her tracks once she got here," he said as he pointed at the dirt. "You can see the marks made by her shawl. Versallia must have felt she was far enough ahead of her pursuers to attempt a subterfuge, probably hoping they'd stop looking for her or at least split up. She brushed the dirt in both directions."

"Smart," Don said.

"She's a fighter," Raph said. "Remember how she helped us beat the High Mage guy? It was her planning that saved the day."

"So we have a fifty-fifty chance on guessing which way she went?" Mikey asked. "Unless you're gonna say we should split up. I hope you aren't gonna say we split up."

There was an anxious tone in Mikey's voice that Leo couldn't miss. "We're not going to divide our forces," Leo assured him as he stood up. He lifted a hand, palm outwards, aiming it in first one direction and then the other. "We're going this way," he finally announced, indicating the left tunnel.

"What the hell? How do ya' know that's where she went?" Raph asked, sounding concerned but not belligerent.

"Because it's warmer," Leo told him. "In my dream I felt heat, a lot of it. She went this way."

Without another word, Leo started down the left side tunnel. The move was decisive, leaving no room for argument, so his brothers followed him in silence.

Leo's eyes swept the tunnel as he walked, watching the ground as well as the walls in search of some sign that would verify his conclusion. He could feel the weight of his brother's doubts and was glad that they still trusted him enough to go along with his judgment without argument.

"It wasn't just our lives she saved," Leo said, his voice low. "Her sacrifice saved millions of lives on our planet. What the High Mage was attempting would have changed the world in catastrophic ways."

"We all know that, Leo," Raph responded, keeping his voice down as well. "Nobody's questioning the fact that we need to be here. We just want ya' to act with your usual caution. Getting splattered by hot lava ain't our idea of a good time."

"I'm not going to walk us into lava," Leo assured him. There was a touch of humor in his voice as he added, "We can't save Versallia if we get burned up."

"Good to know you're so worried about _us_ ," Raph said dryly.

"Always," Leo said in all seriousness, though he knew that was Raph's attempt at sarcastic humor.

Their conversation was muted, as though the two of them wanted to keep it private. That wasn't possible in the immense silence that surrounded the four brothers, but Don and Mikey remained quiet, maintaining the illusion.

"So why do ya' think she was calling for help?" Raph asked. "Who do ya' think she meant when she said 'help us'?"

"I'm not sure," Leo admitted, "but remember when we parted ways with her? She said that she hoped to find other underground cities where Y'Lyntians like herself had fled from the dark empire. It's possible she did find one of them and has been dwelling there in the years since we last saw her."

"And something happened to them? Somebody found their city? Who else is gonna be this far underground?" Raph asked.

"You have more questions than I have answers for," Leo said. "Versallia is the only one who can tell us what has happened, but we have to find her first."

Though loathe to interrupt their conversation, Don lifted the crystal he'd been holding and said, "I'm hoping this will help. It's possible the crystal medallion she wears around her neck has enough power left in it for her to be able to reach Leo through his dreams. If that's true, then it might also be responsible for the flashes of light we're intermittently seeing from this dead crystal."

As if to support his statement, the crystal suddenly blinked to life. The brothers stopped to stare at it, watching as the light slowly faded out again.

"That could mean anything," Raph said.

Mikey snapped his fingers, drawing his brother's attention. "Hey, do you guys remember that game we played when we were little? We called it 'Hot and Cold'. The closer you get to a hidden object, the hotter you get. Maybe the crystal can give us the same kind of clue."

Raph started to say something, but Don interposed quickly. "It's possible Mikey might be right," he said. "At the lair this crystal only flashed a few times and each time it happened so fast that you might think you'd imagined it. This is the first time the brightness has lasted longer than a millisecond."

"Is that supposed to mean we're going the right way?" Raph asked. "Personally, I'd like something a little more solid to go on, like foot prints. Which by the way, we still ain't seeing anymore of."

Leo had begun walking again, his eyes searching their surroundings as he moved. "The ground here is too hard to show prints, but it doesn't matter. I know this is where she went."

Shaking his head, Raph bounded after him, followed by Don and Mikey. No one spoke as they plodded on and for that Leo was grateful. He was sure they were going in the correct direction. Leo had felt some sort of connection to Versallia since he'd awakened from his dream and he could feel it pulling him towards her.

In a half an hour they reached another intersection of tunnels, this time the one they had followed branched off in three directions. There were no indications on the ground to show them which way the Y'Lyntian woman had gone and when Leo tested the air current, he found each tunnel to be equally as warm as the others.

"Stalemate," Raph said in a low growl.

For a moment Leo felt the first curls of frustration tightening his chest and then he spotted the crystal that Don was holding. Reaching for it, Leo took the crystal from Don's hand and walked ten paces into the tunnel to their left.

Leo held the crystal out in front of him and waited for one minute. When nothing happened, he retraced his steps and tried the tunnel that lay directly in front of them.

Holding the crystal up, Leo kept his eyes glued to it. He could hear his brothers shuffling around in the tunnel behind him, but ignored the sounds of their impatience. Instead he turned his mind to Versallia, summoning up an image of her to help him focus.

The air around Leo seemed to shift minutely and then the crystal flared with a quick brilliance before sputtering out once more.

"Ha! I _was_ right!" Mikey chortled.

"Keep moving," Leo urged, striding forward without giving his brothers a chance to balk.

For the most part the only sound the turtles had heard were from their own movements. Now there was also a very faint rumble that seemed to come from the very walls. The tunnel itself varied in size and in some places the brothers had to stoop to pass under low ceilings. In one area they scraped against the walls in order to get through.

"I hope we aren't gonna have to run away from anything," Mikey said in a voice just above a whisper. The silence was bad enough, but the low rumble behind the walls was starting to unnerve him. "I can just see us all hitting that tight spot at once and getting stuck there. Why do you think she was going this way?"

Don was nearest him and answered, "I don't know. These tunnels were probably made by Quarry and her pals. It's possible that Versallia was running blindly through them."

"Blind is right," Mikey said. "Unless she had a flashlight I don't know how she could see anything."

"She's been underground most of her life, Mikey. Versallia can probably see fairly well in the dark," Don said.

Ahead of them they saw the crystal light up and then wink back out. Leo was moving fast and had discovered another split in the tunnel, having his choice of direction verified by the crystal he continued to hold.

"Leo, slow down!" Raph called, the rumbling sounds now accompanied by an occasional hiss, sounding as though a valve had been opened to release steam.

His brother's admonition fell on deaf ears as Leo continued on, almost at a lope. The compulsion to move faster was almost overwhelming now, driving Leo forward as though a voice in his head was calling to him.

"Ow!"

Don's cry pulled Leo to a stop, breaking the spell that had held him in its grasp. Turning around, he trotted back to his brothers, silently chiding himself for being so reckless.

Mikey was holding Don's hand in an attempt to inspect it when Leo joined his three siblings. Don had a sheepish expression on his face and pulled his hand from Mikey's grasp but not before Leo caught a glimpse of slightly reddened skin.

"What happened?" Leo asked.

"I'll tell ya' what happened," Raph said hoarsely, his clipped tone indicating a rising anger as he spun to face Leo.

"I'm okay," Don interrupted, sliding between the pair as he attempted to ward off a fight. "I was stupid and careless. The sounds behind the walls made me curious so I pressed my hand against one of them and got burned."

"There's lava on either side of us," Raph said, as though the implications of Don's burn weren't already clear enough. "If ya' hadn't noticed, which I'm guessing ya' ain't, the ground is getting hotter too. I've heard that bathing in hot springs is good for the skin, but I kind of doubt lava has the same benefits."

"Maybe we should have brought some shoes with us," Mikey said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Hang on," Leo said, shrugging his tech pack off and setting it on the ground. "Check your packs guys, I put something in them that will help."

"You packed shoes?" Mikey asked incredulously, removing his pack to look inside.

"Better," Leo said. From his pack he extracted the Y'Lyntian armor they'd received from Versallia when they'd met her. "I thought this armor might come in handy again."

"I was wondering where these had gone," Don said as he quickly dressed in the armor.

"I should have remembered sooner," Leo said contritely.

"We're worried too, Leo," Don said. "Versallia is very special. Just give us a chance to keep up with you, okay?"

"Yeah, we're a team bro'," Raph said, having calmed down again. "Whatever Versallia has gotten herself into, it's probably gonna take all four of us to get her out."

"I know," Leo said as he strapped his tech pack over the armor. He realized it wasn't fair to exclude his brothers from understanding how he was feeling. "I've had this sense of urgency that began when I woke from the crystal dream. It keeps growing stronger."

"Okay then, lead on," Raph said. "Let's find her and get the shell out of here."

With a nod, Leo once more proceeded onward, maintaining a more cautious pace. He could still feel the pull of Versallia's need, but it was now tempered by his duty to keep his brothers safe.

Mikey tapped Don on the shoulder and leaned forward to whisper, "You burned yourself on purpose, didn't you?"

There was no point in denying it so Don whispered back, "Yes. It was the only way I could think of to snap Leo out of it. He wasn't hearing Raph."

"You're sly, Donny, but next time, fake it," Mikey said.

"There had better not be a next time," Don replied worriedly.

"That's what I say every time you guys want to come down here," Mikey said dismally.

It wasn't long before the tunnel floor began to slope downwards. The ground was uneven and the turtles had to watch their footing so as not to take a tumble on loose rocks or trip over sharp protrusions.

The rumbling, hissing noises behind the walls were soon replaced by a swishing sound, as of something rushing by just on the other side. Tiny tendrils of steam curled out from various spots along the walls and ground, adding to the knowledge that there wasn't much between them and a pool of lava.

"Damn, how much farther could she have gone?" Raph asked, not really expecting an answer.

The words had barely left his mouth when the lights from Leo's tech pack illuminated a wall of steam. "Stay back!" Leo ordered, holding out his arm to prevent any of his brothers from trying to pass him.

Before them lay a crater that spanned the width of the tunnel. There was a reddish glow from its depths that told an ominous story.

"There's no way Versallia could have gotten past that," Don said in a low voice.

"Maybe we took a wrong turn," Mikey said hopefully.

"No, she's here," Leo told them with determination.

"Where?" Raph said, gesturing towards the crater. "Do ya' think she jumped over _that_?"

Rather than answer him, Leo called out, "Versallia!"

His voice echoed through the tunnel, bouncing off the walls as it reverberated above the burbling sounds of flowing lava.

The brothers became quiet as Leo's voice faded away, listening intently for some response. Just when they thought none would be forthcoming, Leo heard a faint moan.

Tense, he took a step forward and Raph said warningly, "Leo . . . ."

Leo lifted his hand swiftly, one finger raised as a signal for silence. Once more he heard the moan and could tell it was coming from inside the crater.

"I hear her!" Leo said excitedly.

Dropping to his hands and knees, Leo crawled forward. There were tiny fissures in the earth around the crater, reminding him that the ground was probably unstable.

"Leo, hold on," Don called out to him. "Flatten yourself out and distribute your weight as evenly as you can. Raph, lie down and grab hold of his legs. The ground is brittle and Versallia must have fallen through. We don't want to do the same."

Fighting down his anxiety, Leo did as Don directed, waiting to feel Raph's tight grip on his ankles before sliding forward again. It seemed to take forever to reach the edge of the crater and when Leo's hands curved over the broken ground, some of it crumbled at his touch.

Using his knees to inch forward enough so that he could peer down, Leo first saw a river of lava flowing through a gap in the earth far below them. Then he spotted Versallia, lying on a small ledge several feet beneath his position.

It was obvious she was in a precarious spot. The cramped outcropping of ground was undoubtedly as unstable as the earth that had already given way to put her in that dangerous situation.

As Leo wondered if Versallia was conscious, he saw her slowly lift her head, as though sensing his presence. Her light blue eyes seemed unfocused at first, then they cleared when they landed on Leo's armor covered face.

"Leonardo," Versallia murmured, a tiny relieved smile lifting the corners of her mouth.

TBC….


	4. Chapter 4

"Can you move?" Leo asked as soon as Versallia spoke to him.

"Yes," Versallia answered in what was barely more than a whisper. "But I'm afraid to."

Leo wasn't sure if she was whispering because she feared the sound would trigger another collapse or because she was injured. Her answer could be a verification of either or both of those things.

"I need for you to stand up," Leo said, keeping his voice low and firm. "Hug the wall as you do so, keeping your feet spread so that your weight isn't centered in one spot. Extend your arms up towards me as soon as you begin to move. Can you do that?"

"I will," Versallia said with determination, though she still kept her voice down. "Please be careful; the ground is treacherous and I have no control over it."

While she spoke, Versallia slowly pushed herself up onto one hip. Leo could see that she still wore the crystal medallion around her neck, but it appeared dull. Without its power, the Y'Lyntian woman had no bond with the earth and no way to save herself. She shouldn't have been able to reach Leo with her thoughts either, but somehow she had.

"Hold onto me, Raph," Leo called back to his brother. "I'm going to catch hold of Versallia and pull her up."

"Just get a good grip on her and let me do the pulling," Raph replied. "The less wiggling around ya' do the better."

Mikey sat down, dug his heels into the ground, and wrapped his hands around one of Raph's ankles. Don quickly followed suit, getting a good, strong grip on the other.

"Come on up, Versallia," Leo urged, his eyes fixed on the woman. "Nice and slow."

As Versallia began to move, Leo carefully stretched out his hands towards her. Even with the extreme care he employed, small sections of dirt broke off and pelted the woman.

Once he was in position, Leo froze in an effort to maintain the integrity of the ground beneath his upper body. It was clear that once he began to support her weight, a good portion of the crater's edge was going to fall away.

Leo watched as Versallia slid up against the rock wall, gripping at whatever handholds she could find before attempting to rise. As she slowly stood up, Leo got a better look at her, and saw the raw scrapes across her jaw and forehead, the bruises that colored her arms along with at least one bloody gash above her elbow.

Dirty and disheveled, Versallia still looked as resolute as she had the first time they'd met her. Though she had admitted to being afraid, she did not hesitate to do as Leo asked.

Even though her movements were small and cautious, there was a distinct cracking sound from the ledge Versallia was on. She immediately stiffened, her fingertips just beyond Leo's reach.

"All the way, Versallia," Leo instructed calmly. "Straighten your knees and get up on your toes. I'll catch you, don't worry."

Eyes wide, Versallia stared up at Leo as she stretched as far as she could. Her hands slid along the wall until they were right under Leo's.

An even louder crack rent the air and Versallia suddenly shifted sideways as the ground disintegrated beneath her feet. Leo lunged downwards and caught her wrists, his quick movement shredding the edge of the crater.

Together they plunged a couple of feet towards the lava and then their momentum was abruptly checked.

"Hang on, Leo!" Raph shouted, frantically tugging on his brother's legs.

"We've got you, Raph!" Mikey yelled.

He and Don rose onto their feet as they pulled Raph back towards them. Muscles straining, Raph dragged Leo's legs closer to him, tucking his brother's calves into his armpits and gripping Leo's outer thighs tightly.

"Faster guys!" Raph exhorted, afraid that the ground would fall apart before they could get away from the crater.

As one, Mikey and Don dove backwards, yanking Raph along with them. Their momentum propelled Leo's body away from the opening and he in turn hauled Versallia completely out of the pit.

Versallia hit the ground hard and Leo immediately pulled her close against him to protect her upper body as his brother's continued to draw the pair farther away from the pit. Though the woman had clutched as his shoulders the moment she was within reach of him, her hands had loosened with their movements.

Leo became concerned with how immobile Versallia now was and as soon as they were on solid terrain, he called out, "Stop!"

When Raph released his legs, Leo rolled over into a seated position and brought Versallia's limp form onto his lap. Her eyes were closed, her normally pale skin flushed.

Swiftly stripping the gloves from his hands, Leo tossed them aside and placed his palm against Versallia's cheek. It felt overly warm to his touch and he gently patted her face, murmuring, "Versallia?"

Don was at his side in an instant, dropping to his knees and pulling off one of his gloves. He pressed a finger to Versallia's neck and after a couple of seconds said, "She's unconscious but her pulse is good. I doubt that she's had anything to drink for quite a while and is probably suffering from heat exhaustion. We need to get her out of here and to someplace cool."

"Right," Leo agreed. "Back to the Tunneler as quick as we can. Let's keep our eyes and ears open; we don't want to run into whoever it was Versallia was trying to escape."

Raph held his arms out and said, "Here, give her to me."

Shaking his head, Leo stood up, bringing Versallia with him. "I've got her," he said, cradling the woman to his chest.

Mikey scooped up Leo's gloves and Don said, "Hang on a second."

Going over to his tech pack, he delved inside and brought out a bottle of water. Joining Leo again, Don unfastened the crystal clasp that held her shawl in place and removed it from her shoulders. After handing it to Mikey, Don opened the bottle and carefully bathed her face and neck with water.

"Okay, that's all we can do right now," Don said. "The sooner she's out of the heat, the better."

This time Raph led the way, with Leo following along behind him. If they ran into trouble, Leo wouldn't be able to respond quickly while holding Versallia in his arms.

Don stayed close to Leo with Mikey once more bringing up the rear. "Think she's gonna be all right?" Mikey asked the genius, keeping his voice down.

"I hope so," Don said. "If she were human she'd probably have expired in this heat. The fact that she's used to it probably helped her survive that fall and the lack of water. I'd really like to know what she was running from though."

"Wouldn't we all," Mikey said with feeling. "Like, how come we only saw the tracks of her pursuers in that first cavern? It looked like they stopped chasing her after she ran into the tunnel, so why'd she keep going?"

"I couldn't even hazard a guess," Don said. "Not enough data. I'm still trying to figure out how Leo had that crystal dream in the first place. As we can now see, it was obviously real, but Versallia's crystal medallion looks as burned out as the other crystals. So what was making our crystal light up?"

"Bro', this is _why_ I hate coming down here," Mikey said morosely. "There are always too many mysteries and none of them are the fun kind."

"Hey, look on the bright side. We did save the girl," Don said.

"Leo saved the girl," Mikey corrected, "and now he's hogging her."

"She's unconscious Mikey," Don said pointedly. "It's not as though he's preventing you two from playing Parcheesi."

"What's Parcheesi? Is that a new video game? How come you didn't tell me about it?" Mikey asked.

"It's not a video . . . you know what? Never mind. Forget I mentioned it," Don said with exasperation.

"Why can't you stick to the point?" Mikey asked irritably.

"What exactly was the point?" Don countered, though he wondered why he didn't just let the matter drop.

"Jeez, pay attention, Donny," Mikey said, sounding vexed. "The point is that Leo is acting the way he gets when he's starting to obsess over something, like our training. Only this something is a someone."

For a couple of minutes Don didn't say anything, watching as Leo strode ahead of them, his head periodically coming down as he looked at the woman he was carrying. Several times he almost stepped on Raph's heels, forcing the red banded turtle to move faster than normal prudence dictated he should.

"Yeah, I see what you mean," Don murmured.

At each of the intersecting tunnels along their return route, Raph forced the group to stop and wait for him to determine that no one was lying in wait for them. Normally it would have been Leo calling for the extra caution, but he seemed to have fully turned that task over to his brother, his attention more focused on Versallia.

When they reached the set of tunnels where they would have to make their first turn, Versallia moaned and stirred slightly. Leo immediately stopped and knelt down, resting his elbows on his thighs so that he could continue to cradle the woman.

Don quickly shed his tech pack and extracted another bottle of water, dropping to the ground in front of Leo as he removed the bottle cap. Versallia's eyelids twitched and then barely lifted, though the rest of her body was still immobile.

"Versallia, it's Donatello," Don said. "I'm going to give you some water. Please try to drink."

He got no acknowledgment but Versallia's eyes did remain open. Receiving a nod from Leo, Don touched the bottle to her bottom lip and tilted it until a sprinkling of the liquid entered her mouth.

Don stopped as soon as a thimbleful of water had made it past Versallia's lips. He waited, watching her neck, and finally saw the movement that indicated she'd swallowed the water.

With a sigh of relief, Don proceeded to pour another small portion of water into Versallia's mouth. While he ministered to the fallen woman, Mikey and Raph shed their Y'Lyntian armor and tucked the suits back into their tech packs. Then Mikey stripped Leo's armor mask from his head and placed it along with his brother's gloves, into Leo's pack.

Versallia managed to drink a quarter of the bottle before her eyes slid shut again. Don used the rest to once more cool her face and neck.

"Take a minute to get out of that armor," Raph told him when Don stood up.

As Don began stripping down, he said, "Mikey, can you get water from my pack for the rest of us? We all need to hydrate."

"I'm on it," Mikey said, digging out four bottles of water and tossing one to Raph.

Don stuffed his armor into his tech pack and accepted water from Mikey, taking a long drink as he watched his younger brother approach Leo.

"I can hold her while you drink some water Leo," Mikey offered. "Maybe take a minute to take that gear off."

"No, I'm good," Leo said, his eyes still glued to Versallia's face.

Mikey looked over at Don, whose lips tightened as he glared at the leader. "If you don't drink some water we aren't going anywhere," Don said, his voice holding a determined tone that Leo knew very well. "You were face down in a lava pit and these suits aren't all that breathable. It isn't going to be helpful to Versallia if you get dehydrated too."

Leo finally glanced up to see the expression on his genius brother's face. "We need to get her back to the lair as soon as possible."

"Then drink your water," Don said very distinctly, his tone brooking no further argument.

Raph opened his mouth as though to say something but Mikey shook his head, stopping him. Don and Leo stared at one another, neither moving, until Leo inhaled deeply and said, "Fine. Give me the bottle."

Slowly taking his left arm from beneath Versallia's legs, he lowered her hips onto his thighs. Accepting the bottle from Mikey, who had opened it for him, Leo tilted his head back and drained the water from it in one long pull.

When he was done, Leo handed the empty bottle back to Mikey and once again slid his arm beneath Versallia. Rising to his feet, he told Don, "I'll remove the suit once we're back at the Tunneler."

Don knew how and when to pick his battles, so he merely nodded an acknowledgment. For a moment Raph merely stood there, looking from Don to Leo, before uttering a low growl of discontent and angrily strapping on his tech pack.

The brothers forged on, turning right into the tunnel that would take them back to the cavern where they'd first picked up Versallia's prints. Despite his dissatisfaction with the situation, Raph was once more vigilant, knowing that they could easily encounter whoever had left those other set of foot prints.

They reached the cavern without incident and for once Raph was glad they weren't walking into a fight. Over his lifetime he'd experienced all of Leo's differing moods but knowing he could count on their leader during a battle was the one constant. At the moment though, Leo was exhibiting such strange behavior that even Raph was unwilling for their group to be tested by an altercation.

As they turned towards the last of the tunnels, Raph waved Mikey into the lead. "I'll watch our rear, ya' make sure we ain't got anything unpleasant waiting for us back at the Tunneler."

"Right-o," Mikey called out, darting ahead of Leo who hadn't slowed down.

Before Don could follow them, Raph caught his arm.

"What the fuck is Leo's problem?" Raph growled.

"I wish I knew," Don replied honestly. "It isn't like this is the first person we've ever rescued. From my own experience with a crystal dream, I know its message can plague you, can crawl into your head and buzz around in there until you solve its riddle. But once you've done what it's asked of you, it goes away. Leo is behaving as though he hasn't finished with that dream."

Raph appeared thoughtful for a second, his head swiveling around to ensure him they were still alone. "Yeah, well maybe there is more we gotta do. Versallia sure as hell wasn't running away from nothing. But Leo better let go of this whole possessive act of his and get his head on straight, or he ain't gonna do anybody any good."

"I'm sure once Versallia's back on her feet and can tell us what's happened, Leo will go back to normal," Don said, trying to sound reassuring.

Raph didn't fail to notice the nuance of doubt in his brother's voice. "I wish I was as optimistic as you are," he said sarcastically. "Come on, let's blow this joint."

As Don moved on ahead of him, Raph took a moment to look back at the foot prints Versallia's pursuers had left behind. Eyes narrowed and expression grim, Raph jogged to catch up to his family. In his mind was the concern for what he might have to do to snap Leo back to reality.

Raph knew deep down that was part of his job on their team, but it didn't necessarily mean he enjoyed doing it.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Mikey had jogged ahead of his brothers in order to have the Tunneler open before Leo, carrying the still unconscious Versallia, could reach it.

Normally Mikey would have employed a bit more caution in approaching the vehicle after having been away from it for a few hours, but Leo wouldn't slow down so Mikey couldn't.

Irked at his older brother, Mikey wasn't in the mood to exhibit a great deal of empathy as Leo neared him. Moving to stand directly in front of the stairs, Mikey forced Leo to stop.

"Give her to me," Mikey said, holding out his arms. "I'll carry her inside while you take that suit off and watch that Don and Raph make it safely back here."

For a moment it appeared as if Leo might ignore him and try to push past his brother. Looking as stern as he possibly could, Mikey squared his shoulders so that Leo would know that wouldn't be a good thing to try.

The stalemate ended when Leo exhaled sharply and carefully placed Versallia into Mikey's waiting arms. "Sorry bro', I'm feeling very responsible for her right now," Leo said.

"You're responsible for more than just Versallia," Mikey reminded him gently. "You'd better make sure the rest of us know you remember that, especially Raph."

Leo responded with a curt nod and Mikey started up the stairs. Quickly peeling off his Y'Lyntian armor, Leo retraced his steps, one razor sharp katana held in readiness. He'd gone only a few feet back into the tunnel when he heard his brother's approach and stopped to wait for them.

He immediately saw Don's expression shift from concern to relief upon spotting Leo.

"Did Versallia wake up?" Don asked.

Shaking his head, Leo said, "Not yet. Mikey's with her in the Tunneler."

"I'll check her vitals," Don said. "Raph's not far behind me. He thought he heard something, but I convinced him to keep moving."

Leo felt a pang of guilt as Don swept past, continuing on his way to the Tunneler. If something had attacked them from behind, he wouldn't have been aware that Raph was in danger because his own focus was so completely on Versallia.

Moving farther into the tunnel, Leo made his way back to meet Raph so that his brother would know that if it became necessary he wouldn't be making a lone stand. Upon seeing the red banded turtle, Leo felt his conscience ease slightly.

A flicker of something came and went in Raph's eyes when he saw Leo, but he didn't say anything. Leo thought he understood.

"Don said you might have heard something," Leo told him as they met up.

"Yeah, thought I did," Raph acknowledged. "Nothing loud, more like maybe feet scuffling around. Could have been rats or something. Figured it'd be better to keep moving instead of going to investigate, seeing as how Versallia's not in any shape for us to be getting into a fight."

Part of that reasoning probably belonged to Donatello, but Leo wasn't going to call Raph out on that. "Good thinking. Once she wakes up we can get a better handle on what's going on down here."

They started back to the Tunneler together. Raph could have rubbed Leo's strange behavior in his face, but he didn't, for which Leo was grateful. He didn't want to argue with Raph over something he himself didn't fully comprehend.

Mikey was waiting for them at the Tunneler door and after they entered, he raised the stairs and locked up. Versallia was lying across the front seats, her shawl draped over her, and Don was kneeling next to her checking her pupils.

Upon seeing Leo, Don stood up. "Her pulse is steady and she seems a little cooler. I wish I knew more about Y'Lyntian physiology, without a base line it's hard for me to tell you her exact condition."

"Once we get her to the infirmary at the lair we can dress these wounds and get some more liquids into her," Leo said, bracing Versallia's head as he lifted her shoulders. Sliding into a seat, he laid her body across his thighs while locking his tech pack back into position. "We should be able to bring her around enough so she can tell us what else to do. Help me get her onto my lap."

Don helped Leo drape the unconscious woman into place, her head resting against his shoulder. As they were getting her situated, Don said, "Mikey, reach into the storage bin and grab another belt strap."

Mikey found what Don had asked for and passed it over to his brother, who secured it across Versallia's upper torso, snapping the two ends into belt locks built into the tech packs. While his brothers were busy preparing the injured woman for transport, Raph was keeping his eyes on the monitors, watching to see if anything was attempting to sneak up on them.

"You guys want me to drive the Tunneler back home?" Mikey asked hopefully.

"No," Don answered quickly. "She's going to have to be babied if we want her to hold up during the return trip. That's my department."

"Park it over here, Mikey," Raph said as he slid into the seat next to Leo's.

After Mikey had taken his seat, Don started the Tunneler and gently coaxed her into gear. The engine noise was louder than it should have been if the vehicle had been in good shape and Raph glanced up at Don, who wore a grim expression. If they made it back to the lair, Raph was going to have to devote some time to helping Don get the old girl fixed.

Bringing his head back around, Raph noted that Leo's eyes were once more directed at Versallia's face. It was times like this when Raph wished he had a way to look inside Leo's brain to see what was going on in there.

All four of the turtles held their breath when they reached the primary drop tunnel. Going down they had momentum on their side but climbing was an entirely different story. Donatello caressed the gears like a tender lover, carefully coaxing the Tunneler along as it sputtered and shook its way through the ascent.

Neither the noise nor the violent shaking stirred Versallia. Raph wondered how long she'd been awake and if it was exhaustion as much as injury that kept her insensible. He felt badly for her, unable to imagine what it must have been like to be wandering alone, probably afraid, and certainly unprotected in those tunnels.

When the Tunneler finally crested the incline there were audible sighs of relief. By that point the transmission had nearly burned out and the remainder of the journey was made in low gear. The drive was slow and tedious, but at least they were back in familiar territory.

Master Splinter was waiting for them when they pulled into the service bay. Leo accepted Raph's help in getting Versallia's belt strap off, but would not allow anyone to take her from him. As he descended the stairs with the Y'Lyntian woman, Master Splinter walked over to meet him.

"You were able to locate her quickly," Master Splinter said, studying the woman's face. "Is she badly injured?"

"We don't believe so Father," Leo replied. "We're taking her to the infirmary to treat her wounds."

He started walking in that direction and Master Splinter moved along with him. "Perhaps while you are doing so, you can tell me what happened and what drove you four into the tunnels to look for this woman. The note you left for me was quite vague."

While Leo, Don, and Master Splinter entered the infirmary with Versallia, Mikey and Raph unpacked the items they'd all taken along for the journey. Then Raph set about unfastening the various clamps that held the coverings in place over the Tunneler's engine housing.

He intended to get a head start on the repair work because he knew they were going to have to return to the underground when Versallia was well again. Before Mikey could sneak away, Raph conscripted him into service, ignoring Mikey's complaints on the subject.

In the infirmary, Leo stood to one side with his father while Donatello cleansed and bandaged Versallia's visible wounds. As Don worked, Leo told Master Splinter of his crystal dream and how it had led them to Versallia. He explained what they'd had to do to pull her to safety and the conclusion they had reached as to why she had fled into the tunnels.

"Her pursuers, have you an idea as to who they might have been?" Master Splinter asked at the conclusion of Leo's story.

"Only a guess," Leo said, his eyes darting to Versallia and then back to his father. "From the size and shape of the foot prints, I would hazard to say they were her own people."

Don looked up in surprise upon hearing his brother's words. "You didn't mention that before."

"I didn't have time to review everything we'd discovered until we were on our way home," Leo told him. "The prints were human in shape, not those of something mutated. There were several explanations for that; that humans had been exploring the tunnels and discovered Versallia, that the Foot clan was below ground for their own nefarious reasons and had run across her, or that she'd managed to locate another Y'Lyntian outpost and run afoul of her own people for some reason. That was the most logical choice."

"It would better explain her message to you," Don said musingly. "She wasn't just asking for help for herself. She said 'help us' too."

"She might have asked that if the Foot clan was around, but I'm fairly certain that the reason the Y'Lyntians haven't been discovered after all these years is because they know how to hide their existence, perhaps even to cloak themselves from prying eyes," Leo said. "Shredder never found them and he was actively searching for the Utroms underground."

"But if she was being chased by her own people, why would she say 'us'?" Don asked. "Do you think they're having some sort of civil war down there? Haven't they peacefully co-existed for hundreds of years?"

"Perhaps when she awakens, Miss Versallia can give you the answers you require," Master Splinter said. "What is her condition?"

"The best that I can tell, she's dehydrated and malnourished," Don said, walking over to where his father and Leo stood. "She's suffering from heat exhaustion and she's pretty banged up. I um . . . I can't really check her for other injuries because she's a . . . a girl. I think I should call April and ask for her help. Versallia's clothes have to be removed."

Don was trying to be as clinical as possible, but there was a faint blush tinging the skin along his neck and cheeks. It was easy to see that he was uncomfortable and torn; he wanted to help Versallia but he also needed to maintain her modesty.

Although Leo understood this, he couldn't help feeling a sudden and unexpected surge of jealousy. It made no sense; Versallia was their friend, nothing more. Feeling any sort of possessiveness towards her was valueless.

Swallowing the pointless emotion, Leo said, "Call April. Ask her to come as soon as she can and to bring things she thinks a woman might need. Clothes, hair products, things like that."

Don nodded. "I'll do it now. You'll watch Versallia?"

"I'm not leaving here until she wakes," Leo said.

His brother gave him an odd look before leaving the infirmary. Master Splinter and Leo remained where they were, both silent for a time. Leo's eyes were on Versallia and his father's eyes were on him.

Finally Master Splinter broke the silence with a softly asked question. "Leonardo, are you developing feelings for this woman?"

Leo had never attempted to dissemble with his father, it was not in his nature. He would not do so now. "I . . . don't know," he responded honestly. "She called out for me, called me by name. More than once. I feel . . . connected."

"That may only be because you aided her once before," Master Splinter reminded him. "You should use caution when building emotions upon what may be nothing more than a request for assistance."

"We didn't help her, she helped us," Leo said, a tad more brusquely than he'd meant to. "She sacrificed her entire existence to do the right thing. I've never seen such bravery. Do you know how we repaid her? We let her walk off into the unknown all by herself."

"Do not mistake guilt for some other feeling," Master Splinter cautioned.

"I'm trying not to," Leo insisted. "I can't help that I do feel like we let her down, that we took her at her word that she'd find her own kind by herself. I should have been more gallant, more honorable considering what she gave up to save us."

"That was a number of years ago, my son. You were all quite young and inexperienced at the time," Master Splinter said.

"Not so young that we didn't know how to do the right thing," Leo countered. "Despite her assurances that she'd be fine on her own, we should have gone with her. Bushido teaches us to have correct judgment for the resolution of righteousness. By that very tenet we should not have allowed her to walk off into the darkness all alone."

"I do not know Miss Versallia," Master Splinter said, "but I believe that if she had needed your help back then, she would have asked for it. Just as she has done now. Miss Versallia wished to make her trek alone because perhaps for her it was also a personal journey. Bushido also teaches us to have a sympathetic regard for the feelings of others. She did not desire company on her search and it would have been disrespectful of you to thrust yours upon her."

Leo glanced over at Versallia, sadness creeping into his normally stoic expression. "I held her as she cried," he said, his voice low. "I held her when her city disappeared into the lava and she realized she was all alone. I comforted her as best I could. I wanted to do more."

"She did not require more than that at the time," Master Splinter said. "Now she does. You are her friend and as such, she is turning to you in her hour of need. Think hard about your feelings for her and what that might represent. Miss Versallia is in need and vulnerable. Advancing an agenda beyond that which she is expecting could be perceived as your attempting to take advantage of her."

Frowning, Leo said, "I would never do that, it would be wrong."

"Yes it would be," Master Splinter agreed. "Proceed with care, my son. For her sake as well as your own."

Leo wanted to ask what he meant by that, but at that moment Don returned.

"I finally reached April," Don said. "She was sound asleep and not too happy at getting pulled out of bed at four in the morning. When I explained the situation she was all business though. She'll be here in half an hour on the outside."

"Miss O'Neil is a great comfort to us," Master Splinter said. "More than a friend; truly a member of the family."

He was surreptitiously studying Leonardo's reaction as he said those words. It did not surprise him to find that his son's eyes had drifted back over to the woman lying unconscious in their infirmary.

Nor were Leonardo's next words unexpected. Spoken so low they were probably not meant for anyone else's ears, he whispered, "A member of the family."

Master Splinter was very afraid that his oldest son was setting himself up for heartbreak. As his father, there was little the aged rat could do about that, other than to be there when Leonardo needed him.

TBC…..


	6. Chapter 6

April O'Neil spent a few moments being fascinated by the Y'Lyntian woman, and then she got down to business.

Placing two large shopping bags on the floor near Versallia's cot, April waited for Leo and Don to set up a room dividing screen. Once she'd ensured that the Y'Lyntian woman had privacy, April began to remove Versallia's clothes.

Both Donatello and Leonardo remained in the room. Don sat at his desk making notes as April called out a list of Versallia's injuries. There was nothing that Leo could do at this point, but he wouldn't leave, even when Don suggested he grab himself something to eat.

April had just managed to clothe the unconscious woman in a lightweight night gown when Versallia started coughing.

"Donny!" April called out frantically. "She's having trouble breathing!"

Her words pulled Donatello from his seat but Leo was faster, catapulting forward to yank the screen aside and send it crashing into the wall. April was holding Versallia upright as the woman coughed and wheezed, obviously having difficulty drawing air into her lungs.

"Versallia!" Leo yelled, reaching for the woman but unable to hold her with April in the way.

He started to move around to Versallia's other side but Don had reached there first. "Smoke and heat from the lava must have affected her trachea," he said in a clipped tone. "We don't know how long she was trapped there before we reached her. I need to intubate."

As Don pulled open a nearby cabinet to grab the things he needed, April swept the pillow off the bed and carefully lowered the gasping women.

"Have you ever done this?" April asked when Don moved around to the top of the bed.

"No," Don answered grimly. "I've only ever practiced on a dummy. Raise her head and tilt it back slightly."

Leo held Versallia's hand, pressing a finger against her wrist as April followed Don's directions. "Her pulse is thready Don," Leo warned.

"This is different from a dummy," Don said, his voice even and calm. "I have to be careful not the break any of her teeth."

While April kept her eyes on Don's progress inserting the tube into Versallia's mouth, Leo was watching his brother's face. He was always amazed at how placid and unruffled Don was during a medical emergency; almost detached in a way. It was that ability that made the purple banded genius such a good medic.

"Got it," Don said. He removed the Laryngoscope from Versallia's mouth and then quickly inflated the cuff on the tube with air. "Grab the ventilation bag."

April lifted the bag from the spot on the bed where Don had placed it and handed it to him. He attached the bag to the tube and began to ventilate Versallia.

"What can I do?" April asked, relieved that Don's quick work had eased the woman's breathing.

"Take the bag," Don told her. "Keep ventilating her by twelve to fifteen liters per minute. I need to listen to her lungs and stomach to make sure I've positioned the tube correctly. How's her pulse?"

"Better," Leo replied. "Will she be all right?"

Don was using a stethoscope to listen to Versallia's lungs and then her stomach and didn't answer until he'd finished. Taking a deep cleansing breath, he released it before saying, "I think so. She's getting oxygen now and there weren't any complications with my intubation. My _first_ intubation. Wow."

April smiled at the almost giddy expression on Don's face and then said, "Hey doc, how long do I keep this up?"

"Oh," Don said, startled into recalling that April was manually ventilating Versallia. "Let me get the mechanical ventilator."

He scurried off to retrieve the machine, pushing it back over to Versallia's side on a rolling cart. After Don plugged the machine in, he replaced the bag ventilator with the tube from the machine and watched as it took up the job of moving oxygen into Versallia's lungs.

Leo was still holding the woman's hand and as April stepped back to retrieve the pillow she'd tossed aside, Leo moved up to take her place. Seeing that Leo was determined to remain where he was, April handed the pillow to him and watched him gently slide it under Versallia's head.

"Now what should we do?" April asked.

"I need to research what medication to give her to bring her airways back to normal," Don said. "I'm hoping that her physiology is near enough to that of a human's so that the same meds will do the trick. In the meantime, she'll have to be monitored. I haven't scrounged a machine that will do that yet, so we'll need to take turns sitting with her."

"I'll stay," Leo said quickly. He left Versallia's side long enough to snag a chair and pull it up next to the cot.

April stared at him, her brow furrowed questioningly. She was an observant woman and had noticed Leo's odd behavior but when she glanced at Don, he shook his head almost imperceptibly.

"Well," April began, "since we don't know how long she'll be out, I guess I'll head for home. Unless you guys can think of something else I can do to help?"

"No, now it's a waiting game," Don replied. "I might need your help getting together the medications she'll need, but I have to find out what those are first."

"I'm only a phone call away," April said warmly.

Leo looked up at her then. "Thank you, April. We don't know what we'd do without you."

April smiled at him. "We're family, Leo. Whatever you guys need, I'm there for you."

"Family," Leo repeated, echoing what his father had said to him earlier. His attention drifted back to Versallia and he reached up to smooth her hair back from her brow.

"I'll walk you out," Don offered, sensing that April had questions.

The pair left Leo to his vigilance and exited the infirmary. Neither said anything until they were certain they were out of Leo's earshot.

Stopping abruptly, April turned to Don and demanded, "What the heck is going on?"

"Remember the story I told you of Versallia and how she helped us defeat the High Mage the third time we returned to the underground city of the Y'Lyntians? And when I told you about the crystal dreams that Mikey and I had during our previous two trips underground? Versallia somehow used her crystal to call to Leo for help. We barely got to her in time; she had fallen into a crater filled with lava. Leo pulled her out just before the ledge she was on collapsed," Don explained.

"No wonder she's having trouble breathing," April murmured. "Isn't Leo behaving a little . . . oddly though?"

Don recognized that April was attempting to be tactful and nodded. "That's the understatement of the year," he said. "It's easy to see that he feels responsible for her because it was Leo she reached out to. That's natural of course. It's how _possessive_ he seems to have gotten that's worrisome. Even Master Splinter appears concerned."

"Has Master Splinter spoken to Leo about this at all?" April asked.

"Yes, right when we brought her back to the lair. I think Master Splinter questioned what was in Leo's mind, but they talked after I left the room to phone you, so it's just a guess. From the way sensei was watching him and Leo's expression, it's an educated one," Don said.

"Leo has a hero's nature and temperament," April observed. "By definition it means he's also a romantic at heart, though he probably doesn't realize it. Coming to the rescue of a damsel in distress would appeal to the basic 'knight in shining armor' spirit that's a part of him."

"I only hope it doesn't bite him the way it did when he tried to save Karai from herself," Don said. "She wasn't at all receptive to the idea of turning her back on the Shredder but Leo was too stubborn to acknowledge something that I think deep down he knew. When Versallia called out to Leo, she said 'help me' and then 'help us'."

April pursed her lips, her frown deepening. "That sounds to me as though she's responsible for someone else, or even a number of someone's. I hope Leo isn't becoming attached to her before he knows the full story. I'd hate to see him be hurt again, the way he was when Karai turned on you guys."

"Me too," Don said. He didn't add that he was also worried about how Raph would react if Leo began making decisions that seemed to be favoring Versallia but were a detriment to their team.

April reached for Don's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "If you need me to break out some big sister advice on Leo, let me know. Maybe if he hears things from someone who has experience with relationships it will help him stay grounded."

They parted ways then; April back to her apartment for a couple of hours of shut-eye before she had to open her shop, and Don out to the service bay, knowing that Raph had remained there to work on the Tunneler.

Don found both Raph and Mikey up to their elbows in grease, various engine parts strewn across the floor.

"This baby's not going anywhere until we replace a lot of these parts," Raph said when he spotted Don. "The crankshaft is bent and the flying arms are busted."

"The undercarriage is all kinds of damaged," Mikey added.

"I had to use spare parts I scavenged from the old lair just to get the Tunneler here," Don said. "There hasn't been time to make a salvage yard run to acquire better parts. We're going to have to do that if the Tunneler is ever going to be repaired properly."

Raph leaned back against the Tunneler and eyed Don. "With Karai on the war path, we'll have to go to a yard outside the city. Is it going to be a four turtle job, or are we down to just us three?"

Don knew that Raph was asking if Leo had checked out of the team. That wasn't a question he could answer nor did he want to get into a heavier discussion on the subject at the moment.

"Someone has to remain with Versallia," Don said. "I had to do an emergency intubation because the smoke from the lava affected her ability to breathe. Since Leo's the one Versallia called to for help, it's only logical he stay with her in case she wakes up and wants him."

"Wants him how? The way he wants her?" Mikey asked impudently.

"You're assuming facts not in evidence," Don answered calmly, determined not to encourage that type of speculation. "Leo is just anxious to have answers as to what happened to Versallia, the same as the rest of us are."

"Yeah, sure he is," Mikey said. "I guess the best way to get answers is by holding her in his arms."

"Read what you want into it, I'm going to focus on repairing the Tunneler," Don said with determination. "Unless you want to walk the entire way back to the underground once we discover what it is that Versallia needs our help with."

"You have a point," Mikey conceded, making a face.

Don sighed, suddenly feeling tired. "I'm afraid that the Tunneler will have to keep, it's nearing dawn and we can't go anywhere. I have to figure out what medication Versallia needs so that I can get her breathing on her own again. April offered to pick up what I need once I send the forged prescriptions to the pharmacy and that's something I have to take care of sooner than later."

"We all need to eat and catch some shut eye," Raph said, wiping down his arms with a shop towel. "Including _you_. Hell Donny, ya' didn't get to sleep at all last night. The rest of us at least got a couple of hours in the rack."

Don could feel the fatigue slipping into his bones and knew his brother was right. Unfortunately, he didn't have the luxury of crawling into bed whenever he was tired.

"I'll sleep later," Don said. "Versallia comes first."

"Now you sound like Leo," Mikey complained.

"She was the point of this whole expedition," Don reminded his brother. "I know you hate going underground, Mikey. Try to remember that if it wasn't for Versallia, the Earth as we know it would have been radically changed and millions of people would have lost their lives. Including us."

Mikey made a face. "That's right dude, go ahead and break out the guilt trip on me."

"Ya' know I'm gonna hold ya' to that promise of getting some sleep later," Raph told Don. "If we gotta face some kind of a fight for Versallia, having ya' drag your ass 'cause you're tired ain't going to inspire me with a lot of confidence."

"I certainly wouldn't want to shake your faith in me," Don said with good humor. "Don't worry, I'll sleep."

"Leo's gonna need some sleep too," Mikey said. "Who wants to tackle the job of pulling him away from his girlfriend?"

They were quiet for a moment, all three glancing from one to the other. Finally Raph tossed his towel aside and said, "I'll do it. He's going to resent whoever reads him the riot act, so it might as well come from me. Leo expects me to rub him the wrong way so it ain't going to come as a surprise."

"Maybe angering him isn't the way to go with this one," Don said quickly, having second thoughts.

Raph snorted. "Too late, ya' had your chance. The fact is we need to know what he's thinking about and I'm the only one who can piss him off enough so he'll spit it out. Ya' saw how he was down in those tunnels; do ya' want to go into a fight with him like that?"

Don hesitated, but Raph was looking at him expectantly. "No," he admitted.

"Mikey?" Raph asked, turning to his youngest brother.

"Shell no," Mikey said adamantly. "I've never liked it when Leo goes all silent and brooding. I like it even less when he gets noble over some girl and starts snapping at us to do the right thing even if it's mostly boneheaded."

Mikey's words reminded Don of what April had said to him about Leo being something of a knight; noble in character and romantic of nature.

"You aren't going to change his mind," Don said softly before Raph could leave the room. "The best you can do is get him to acknowledge that he's behaving differently. Maybe make him consider his actions and how they'll affect all of us _before_ he takes any steps."

"Yeah, like making a move on Versallia and getting shot down in flames," Raph said humorlessly. He trudged towards the exit but before leaving another thought struck him and he turned to tell his brothers. "Or worse yet, she decides to take him up on his offer."

TBC….


	7. Chapter 7

Raphael stood just outside of the open doorway to the infirmary, his gaze trained on his brother Leonardo.

Other than the sound of the machine that was helping Versallia to breathe, the infirmary was silent. Leo sat in a chair to one side of the woman's cot, his eyes closed and his head down. He wasn't asleep though, this Raph could tell from Leo's overall posture and the firm hold he had on Versallia's hand.

Leo should have already sensed Raph's presence. He might not want to acknowledge Raph, but Leo would have if he'd known his brother was standing there observing him. The fact that Leo was so unaware of his surroundings was disturbing.

Raph had heard Don pass by on his way to his lab, no doubt to begin the research on what kind of drugs were needed to help Versallia to heal. Mikey had gone part of the way with him and then continued on to the showers to get cleaned up before catching some shut eye.

That's what Raph wished he was doing right now too. Visions of his hammock danced enticingly in his head, but he wasn't going anywhere near it until he knew what had crawled up Leo's ass.

They had all put up with a lot when Leo was crushing on Karai, something that their leader had of course never admitted to. Forming alliances with her, aiding her against Bishop, helping her gain the loyalty of the Foot clan were all things that had gone against the grain. Raph had argued until he was blue in the face that Leo was making a mistake trusting that she-devil, but Leo hadn't listened. True to Raph's predictions, Karai had turned on them.

This situation with Versallia was slightly different, something that Raph was willing to admit. Versallia had never been on their enemy's side, she had always played fair with them, and had put their safety before her own. Raph didn't have anything against her and was more than willing to come to her aid. His problem was solely with Leo and getting their fearless leader to remember that his first duty was to his clan before that of a damsel in distress.

Raph already knew that Leo would try to explain his behavior away by wrapping it all up in a neat little package labeled 'loyalty' and 'honor'. Hell, they'd been through all types of adventures together and Raph didn't need a reminder that as ninjas they were bound by the bushido code.

Though Raph was loath to admit it to Leo's face, he deeply admired his brother's leadership skills and would follow him anywhere. That didn't mean that Raph was going to do so blindly. If he thought Leo wasn't firing on all cylinders, Raph had been and always would be quick to point that out. Now was one of those times.

Leonardo was way too focused on Versallia herself and not enough on what the turtles had discovered during their search for the woman. There were clues in the signs that she'd been pursued, clues in the tunnels themselves, and the things she'd said to Leo in his crystal dream. The blue banded leader should have been brainstorming with his brothers, he should have been pushing to get the Tunneler fixed, and he should have been urging Don to find ways to heal Versallia enough so that they could question her.

Instead, Leo sat next to Versallia's cot, holding her hand, and refusing to leave her side. Raph snorted as he thought, _"Probably daydreaming some romantic shit too."_ That behavior bordered on obsessive and wasn't doing anyone a hell of a lot of good.

At least Leo wasn't too far gone. Yet. He'd turned Versallia over to Mikey in the tunnels and had gone back to meet Raph, rather than leaving his brother alone to face possible danger. Raph meant to make sure that Leo kept his head screwed on straight, even if it meant getting Leo to blow his top first.

Raph made no attempt to be quiet as he entered the infirmary and ambled over to stand at the foot of Versallia's cot. Glancing over the woman's prone form quickly, Raph turned his full attention onto Leo.

"What shape is the Tunneler in?" Leo asked without opening his eyes.

"Bad. On a scale of one to ten, it's a twelve," Raph told him. "The beast ain't going anywhere until we scavenge some parts from a salvage yard. In case I need to remind ya', shopping trips like that one take time."

Leo finally looked up at his brother. "Karai will be watching all of the nearby salvage yards."

"No shit," Raph said. "We gotta make a long distance supply run."

"Later," Leo said, sounding as if he didn't consider it important. His gaze returned to Versallia.

Raph waited a moment in silence, just to see if his presence would force a few more words out of Leo. When nothing was forthcoming, Raph's eyes narrowed, the first real touch of aggravation starting to creep up on him. He decided it was time to give his brother a shove.

"Ya' want I should bring ya' a pillow and a blanket since you've decided to set up permanent residence here?" Raph asked in a tone touched with sarcasm.

"Don't start with me," Leo said. He didn't put much emotion into the words, as though his attention was too subdivided for him to be riled. "I'm not in the mood."

"Yeah? Well neither am I," Raph said, crossing his arms. "Ain't ya' got some instructions for your team? Ya' want we should figure it out as we go?"

"Since when do any of you need me to tell what to do with yourselves once we're safely at home?" Leo asked.

"So that's it, huh? We're here and that's where we'll stay? I guess ya' asked Versallia and she agreed to that," Raph said, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Obviously I haven't asked her anything," Leo said stiffly. "That's the point isn't it? What would you have me tell you to do if I haven't enough information to make some intelligent decisions?"

"Never stopped ya' before," Raph replied with a snort.

The look Leo gave him was withering. "The entire purpose of our expedition is lying injured on this cot," he said, speaking slowly, as if to a child. "Repairing the Tunneler is secondary to helping Versallia heal. I don't need to hold Don's hand to help him understand where his priorities are at the moment."

"Ya' couldn't anyway considering ya' got your mitts wrapped around _her_ hand," Raph contemptuously. "I suppose that's a new interrogation technique ya' just came up with."

"We don't need to interrogate Versallia, she's our friend," Leo replied heatedly.

"That all she is Leo? _Our_ friend?" Raph asked, staring hard at his brother.

"And our ally," Leo said.

Raph noticed that Leo didn't actually answer the question that had been asked. He decided to slide around Leo's shields from another direction.

Walking to the other side of the cot, Raph eyed Versallia, his head cocked to one side. He made a great show out of his inspection, his face taking on a slightly lecherous expression.

"I see where you're coming from bro'," Raph said in a smooth tone. "Not only is she brave, but Versa here is quite the looker. A little too much on the skinny side for my taste, but she's got good lines. I could work with that."

As he delivered the last sentence, Raph reached down and rested his hand on Versallia's thigh. Leo was out of his chair in a second, leaning over to slap Raph's hand away.

"You'd better show her some respect," Leo snarled at him.

"Hey, there's certain parts of her I respect a lot," Raph said with a cocky grin. "What's wrong, ya' worried I'm gonna make a play for her?"

Leo's eyes narrowed, his breathing evening out again. "Come with me," he said, turning away from Versallia's bedside and heading out the door.

Raph allowed himself a self-satisfied chuckle before following his brother. Leo had only gone a few feet from the infirmary and Raph wiped the grin from his face before hurrying to catch up to him.

"Who's doing what?" Leo asked.

"Which one are ya' right now, our leader asking for a situation report or a love sick puppy trying to guard his territory?" Raph returned.

Leo took a deep breath, obviously controlling his reactions. "I'm clan leader," he said. "Go ahead and fill me in on what I've missed."

"Don met with me and Mikey to get a report of what shape the Tunneler is in. Like ya' guessed, he didn't stick around long 'cause he needed to figure out the meds Versa's gonna need. He's in his lab now," Raph reported, liking the nickname he'd just come up with for Versallia and continuing to use it. "He looks about ready to fall on his face but said he ain't gonna eat or sleep until he's done everything he can for her."

"We'll have to watch that," Leo warned.

Raph nodded. "Yeah. He's already operating on a lot less sleep than the rest of us. Mikey decided to sleep first and eat later, so ya' gotta know he's tired. He's probably in bed right now. I haven't seen sensei since he met us in the service bay, but I'd guess he's gone back to bed."

"He'll be meditating," Leo said. "Mikey can have kitchen duty when he wakes, since he'll be fresher than the rest of us."

"If ya' wait for him to wake on his own, ya' may not eat until day after tomorrow," Raph said with a snort.

"Go into his room and set his alarm for him," Leo instructed. "Give him a few hours so he's well rested."

For once Raph was delighted that Leo was issuing orders. "Will do. What about ya'? Ain't no point in Don and ya' both hovering over Versa."

Leo paused for a moment, his head turning partially towards the open infirmary door as he listened for sounds from the injured woman. Hearing nothing, his attention returned to Raph.

"Don needs the sleep more than I do," Leo said. "I can power nap in that chair in there while he waits for April to bring the meds and then administers them. Once that's done, I'll send him off to bed."

"That'll be a couple of hours easy," Raph said. "How about I get some shut eye and then come down and spell ya' both."

Shaking his head, the stubborn look filtering back onto his face, Leo said, "I'm good right here. Don't worry, I'm keeping my head on straight. I have a sense of responsibility to Versallia that won't allow me to rest until I know she's well. That's all."

"That's good to know, 'cause I don't want to have to mess you up," Raph said, semi-seriously. "Don't think I won't smack ya' if ya' pull another stunt like the one in the tunnels. I'm giving ya' a freebie on that 'cause I imagine a crystal dream kinda throws ya' off kilter. Never had one myself so I can't speak from experience, but Mikey tells me they got a whole other feel to them from real dreams."

"They do," Leo said slowly, looking thoughtful. "It's almost like you're making a mental connection to something. Or someone."

Raph frowned, trying to understand. "Are ya' saying your mind linked up with Versallia's? Is that what's got ya' so weird?"

"I'm not acting weird," Leo stressed. "I'm trying to wrap my mind around how Versallia was able to call to me at all. Maybe I don't feel that I can leave her until I have some answers."

"I'll give ya' that 'cause I remember how Don was after the crystal dream he had about Sydney," Raph said.

He wasn't really buying Leo's story, but now he wondered if Leo had convinced himself that was all true. Raph didn't want to waste any more time arguing the point; he needed to have one last conversation with Don before going upstairs. His goal had been to get Leo back into leader mode, and Raph had accomplished that, at least for a few minutes. If things got bad again, Raph knew exactly how to snap Leo out of it.

"Thanks," Leo said, almost sounding sincere. "Are there any other threats you'd like to throw at me, or will you be able to sleep now?"

"I'll save the rest for later," Raph said. "They get nastier as they simmer, so don't make me have to break them out on ya'. Go sit with your girlfriend, my hammock's calling my name."

If Raph's calling Versallia his 'girlfriend' bothered Leo, he didn't let on. Raph watched his brother reenter the infirmary without a backward glance. He didn't know how much he'd accomplished other than relaying the message that Leo's brothers were not pleased with Leo's behavior.

The fact that Leo had taken Raph's attempted confrontation so calmly gave the big turtle something to ponder. Raph's crack about Versallia's looks was the only thing that had gotten a real rise out of Leo. He wondered if it had been his words that had gotten under Leo's shell, or if his brother worried that Raph was truly attracted to the woman.

Heading towards Don's lab, Raph decided that as far as he was concerned, getting Versallia up on her feet and then back to her own home again couldn't happen soon enough.

Donatello was typing something into his computer when Raph walked into the lab. Next to him on the desk was a notebook covered in Don's distinctive scribble.

"Mikey's asleep, Leo acted halfway like his old self again for about five minutes, and I'm tired as fuck," Raph announced without preliminaries. "Do I gotta worry about ya' or can I go to bed?"

"Go to bed," Don said, lifting one hand long enough to wave Raph away. "I'm sending April the list of things I need. I've already sent the prescriptions to the pharmacy."

"After ya' get the meds into Versa, go to sleep," Raph said. "Leo managed to spit out some instructions like normal before his head started spinning around again. I know you'll ask him to bed down, but he'll just tell ya' what he told me; he ain't moving until Versa wakes up."

"For once I'm too tired to care," Don said, hitting a final button and looking up at Raph. His eyes were red and puffy and his shoulders sagged. "I have to drink some coffee so I can stay awake and wait for April. Hopefully I won't be too jittery when it comes time to administer the drugs she's bringing. From now on I'm going to bed at a decent hour."

Raph laughed. "If I had a dime for every time ya' said that, I could buy a high rise in downtown Manhattan. See ya' in a few hours."

Don leaned back in his chair and watched Raph leave. There were easily two hours to kill before the pharmacy opened. He knew April would be there waiting and would hurry the pharmacists as much as she could, but even then Don wouldn't receive the drugs until mid-morning at the earliest.

After he checked that the machine was still doing a good job of helping Versallia to breathe, Don would have one last try at talking Leo into lying down. If that didn't work, Don was going to skip the coffee, set an alarm, put his feet up, and sleep.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

Leonardo was dozing at Versallia's bedside when she finally woke up.

Hours earlier Donatello had reported in to say that he was waiting for April to make a round trip from the pharmacy with Versallia's medication. He'd asked Leo to lie down but didn't say anything when his brother refused.

When Don returned again it was to administer a drug cocktail to Versallia through an intravenous drip. For about the millionth time in their lives Leo had marveled at his brother's ingenuity in obtaining or creating the equipment necessary to their survival.

Leo remembered his earlier conversation with Raph and watched Don as the genius worked. There was a redness to his eyes that was a good indication that Don needed to rest but Leo stayed quiet about it while waiting for his brother to finish ministering to Versallia.

"Have you had any sleep?" Leo finally asked once Don was done.

Don sighed before answering. "I managed to nap for a couple of hours while I was waiting for April to drop off this medication. It helped. You should do the same; I can keep an eye on Versallia."

Leo was shaking his head even before Don finished his last sentence. "I'm sure Raph already told you what I said to him, but I'll repeat it just in case. Versallia came to _me_ in a crystal dream and I intend to be the one who's here when she wakes up."

"If that's what you've decided on, then do me a favor," Don had said, surprising Leo who had been sure his brother would finally argue the point.

"What favor?" Leo looked at him suspiciously as Don moved across the room.

Taking a pillow from one of the supply cabinets, Don walked back to where Leo sat and handed it to him. "Put your head down and sleep. We both know that any sound or movement from Versallia will wake you so there's no reason for you to force yourself to stay up."

"All right," Leo had agreed. "Where will you be?"

"On the cot in my lab so that I'm nearby if you need me. Just yell." Don had said those words on his way out of the infirmary, not waiting to see if Leo would do what he asked.

Setting the pillow on the cot in a space next to Versallia's waist, Leo adjusted the placement of his chair and laid his head down. It wasn't the most comfortable position but Leo was tired enough so that it didn't matter.

From that moment Leo had napped off and on, never falling into a deep slumber for fear of missing something. There were no sounds coming from the lair and the only ones in the infirmary came from the machine that helped Versallia to breathe.

Two hours later the smell of food wafted into the infirmary and Leo lifted his head to glance at the clock. It was nearing noon and Leo knew that Mikey was in the kitchen. He hoped his little brother wouldn't wake Don to eat, otherwise the genius might not go back to bed.

He got the chance to tell Mikey that when his brother brought a bowl of food in to him. Mikey had grinned and replied, "Dude, even I know that. No worries; I'm not going near Donny. Let his stomach be the thing that wakes him up. How about you? Want to go say hi to your bed?"

Leo had told him no and Mikey had responded by telling him he'd get a crick in his neck but had otherwise accepted Leo's negative answer. Apparently all three of Leo's brothers had decided not to fight with Leo over his decision to remain at Versallia's side.

No one else bothered Leo after that, though at one point Leo had felt his father's presence. Master Splinter had not stayed long; had probably only come to see what sort of state his eldest son was in without meaning to disturb him.

Though Leo knew that his family was concerned about his behavior, he couldn't do anything other than repeatedly assure them that he was okay. What else could he say when he didn't fully understand himself why he felt as though he had to be near Versallia?

It was a very faint gurgle from the woman that brought Leo's head up from his pillow. When Versallia's arm twitched Leo jumped out of his chair and leaned down to look into her face.

Versallia's eyelids fluttered open but closed again almost immediately. Then she made a choked sound and her eyes opened once more, though they weren't focused. A frown creased her forehead and Versallia inhaled, but the tube in her throat made her cough and she started to struggle.

"Versallia," Leo said, reaching out to grip her shoulders to keep her from thrashing around. "It's Leonardo. You're safe now. I found you, remember?"

For a second it seemed that she hadn't heard him and then her eyes locked onto his face, clearing when she recognized him. She stopped thrashing and then lifted her hand a couple of inches off the cot and pointed towards her face.

"There's a tube in your throat to help you breathe," Leo explained. "Let me call Donatello and have him check to see if it can be removed."

Versallia blinked once, slowly, so he would know she understood. Leo waited a second to make sure she was truly calm before stepping away from her side.

The infirmary door was half open and Leo pushed it the rest of the way so he could look out towards Don's lab. His brother's door was also open; no doubt Don had left it that way so that he could hear if Leo needed him.

"Donny!" Leo shouted, unwilling to go any farther from Versallia. "Donny, she's awake!"

It only took Don a minute to appear and as soon as Leo saw that his brother was approaching, he went back to Versallia. Her eyes were closed again, but when Leo took her hand she opened them to look up at him.

"Don't move, all right? Don needed to run an intravenous line into your arm to keep you hydrated and deliver some medicine. The smoke you inhaled affected your airways," Leo told her, knowing she was less likely to panic if she knew exactly what had happened.

Her eyes never left Leo's face, her facial muscles smoothing out as she listened to him. Versallia wore the same expression of trust that she'd exhibited when they'd first met and she'd asked him to help her stop the High Mage.

Don entered the infirmary and went immediately around to Versallia's other side. When she looked up at him, he said, "Blink once for me if your throat feels okay."

Versallia blinked and then pointed at the tube again.

"I'll take it out after I check a couple of your vital signs," Don assured her. "Just relax."

The first thing he did was to take a pencil flashlight and look into her eyes, checking for pupil reaction. Her eyes were vastly different from those he was most familiar with, but he'd had enough interactions with her to know how changes in light affected them.

Assuring himself that everything looked normal, Don next placed his fingertips against her throat and gently began to push against different spots. "Blink twice if this hurts at all," he told her.

Versallia's gaze drifted back over to Leo while Don checked her throat. She gave no indication that she was in any pain, simply looking slightly anxious.

"Okay," Don said, taking a deep breath. "This is going to be a little uncomfortable as I remove the tube. Your natural reaction will be to pull away from me but you've got to be very still."

Blinking once to indicate that she understood, Versallia's hands closed on the bedding to either side of her as she braced herself.

"Leo," Don said, getting his brother's attention. "Shoulders."

Nodding, Leo placed his hands on Versallia's shoulders, his grip gentle yet firm. His touch seemed to relax her and she closed her eyes.

Placing two fingers around her mouth, Don grasped the tube and extracted it from Versallia's throat in one smooth motion. When it started to move she gagged and would have come off the bed but for Leo's hold on her.

As soon as the tube was gone, Versallia began to cough, the sound that of throat irritation rather than an inability to breathe. On the table next to her bed was a bottle of water and a straw, ready for this occasion. Don opened the bottle, inserted the straw, and held it as Leo lifted Versallia's head so that she could take a sip.

The cool liquid helped instantly and when the coughing slowed, Versallia drank some more. Leo grabbed the pillow he'd been using and tucked it under her shoulders to prop her up as soon as she signaled that she was through with the water.

"Where am I?" Versallia asked, her voice raspy.

"Our home," Leo answered. "We brought you here so Don could tend to your injuries."

"Not above ground?" Versallia whispered, her brow creasing.

Leo understood. "No. The surface dwellers can't know about us either."

"How long?" Versallia asked, all of her questions directed at Leo.

Glancing up at the clock, Leo turned back to her and said, "A full day."

"You heal quickly," Don interposed. "Like us."

"All Y'Lyntians," Versallia said. "That is part of our bond with the Earth."

There was a sound from the doorway and Leo looked over to see Raph and Mikey enter.

"How's she doing?" Raph asked, his eyes going from Leo to Versallia.

"Breathing on her own again," Leo said.

"Cool." Mikey took up a position at the end of the bed and asked, "So who was chasing you?"

"Mikey, you could give her a minute," Leo scolded.

"It was the High Mage," Versallia answered, the anxious look returning to her face.

"The Lone Survivor dude?" Mikey asked. "How? He sank into the lava along with the whole city, didn't he?"

"'Course he did," Raph said. "We watched it go down."

Leo turned a thunderous expression in Raph's direction, as though his brother had outright called Versallia a liar. The implications in Raph's words seemed to bounce off of Versallia though.

"I too thought that he had perished," Versallia said. "There has been no sign of him in all of the time that has passed since that fateful day. Of all our people who lost their lives on that occasion, his was the only one I wished that upon. As Fate would have it, he was the only one besides myself to survive."

That short speech made her cough again and Don quickly offered the water. As she drank, Leo's hand drifted down to hers and at his touch, Versallia turned her palm up, twining her fingers with his.

The action did not go unnoticed by Raph, whose eyes narrowed. His oldest brother's focus was entirely on the woman and Raph knew that Leo would accept anything she said at face value, no questions asked.

When Versallia finished the water, her eyelids began to lower, as though they had suddenly grown too heavy for her.

"You should rest," Leo murmured.

"I cannot," Versallia said, giving him a pleading look. "My people . . . my people are in danger. The High Mage has . . . he has corrupted the younger ones. He is . . . tricking . . . them . . . them . . . ."

Despite her efforts, Versallia's eyes closed. Raph opened his mouth but Don lifted a finger, signaling for silence. Scowling in frustration, Raph said nothing as they watched the woman drift off to sleep.

Don indicated the door and one by one the turtles left the infirmary, with Leo the last to go. He slowly released Versallia's hand and then tucked the blanket around her shoulders before backing towards the door.

He was almost out when Versallia whispered in her sleep, "Please help us."

For a moment Leo hesitated, wanting to return to her side, but his brothers speaking in low tones nearby drew him from the room.

"Dammit, we should've got more out of her," Raph grumbled. "What the hell, the High Mage? That asshole is dead."

"He's done a Houdini before, I can't say I'm surprised to learn that he found a way to escape the lava," Don replied, his tone mild.

"She'll tell us more when she wakes up again," Leo said. "One thing we know is that her people need our help."

"We don't know anything. From her mouth to your ear, hey presto, it's the truth," Raph said sarcastically. "Bull crap. For all ya' know, Versallia's delusional, or maybe she's got some agenda of her own and needs some muscle to pull it off."

"Why are you so intent on thinking the worst of her?" Leo asked angrily. "She has never done a single thing to warrant your suspicions."

"I would think that if she needed our help to pull off some nefarious plot she'd have reached out to us years ago," Don said.

"Maybe she took over one of those other underground cities she talked about and made herself their queen," Mikey said, the brightness in his eyes telling his brothers of an imagination in overdrive. "Then the High Mage dude showed up out of the blue and kicked her off the throne and she needs knights to come to her aid to . . . ."

"The point is," Raph said harshly, interrupting Mikey's steam of consciousness, "that we still ain't got any facts. Facts, Leo. Ya' know what those are, right?"

"I know what facts are," Leo replied, he gaze steely. "I also know what trust is. Versallia has earned ours several times over."

"So it don't matter what crazy ass stunt she asks ya' to pull, you're gonna go for it?" Raph stared at Leo incredulously.

"Actually, I was planning to wait until she was strong enough to fill me in on the exact details of everything that has occurred before deciding on a course of action," Leo told him as he crossed his arms. "Unlike you, I choose to think through problems rationally. Crazy stunts are more your line."

Raph's face grew hot, his temper threatening to boil over. "Ya' got some nerve preaching to me about crazy stunts when ya' was so busy mooning over Versa that ya' forgot about us in those damn tunnels!"

Guilt moved over Leo like a giant wave and he ground his back teeth together. "So much for that pass you were going to give me," he muttered.

"That was contingent on ya' snapping out of this shit," Raph flung back at him. "Two seconds acting like our leader don't make up for ya' choosing to backslide. I trust Versa more than most, but I ain't doing that blindly. I want to know ya' got your eyes open too and they ain't so full of her that your common sense goes off on a picnic."

Don and Mikey had remained silent as those two argued, used to a lifetime of their confrontations. Finally Don cut in. "Do you think we could table this discussion for a later time? Maybe after we find out if there is actually a reason to fight about what she wants us to do? Raph, if you're worried that Versallia is putting on a helpless act I can tell you that she isn't. Heat exhaustion is aptly named. She's not going to have the energy to talk to us until she's well rested."

"We shouldn't forget that the Tunneler isn't going anywhere either," Mikey said, coming to Don's aid. "Doesn't matter what Versallia needs us to do if we have no way of going back underground. Not that I mind staying out of that place," he added quickly.

"I see another long night ahead of me," Don said. "I need parts, Leo. There isn't another thing I can do with the Tunneler until I have them."

Leo contemplated him for a moment without saying anything. His mind was busy with various options, but from where he stood there was only a single feasible one.

"You guys will have to take the van and hit a salvage yard outside the city," Leo said. "Keep your eyes open and make sure you aren't followed. Get what you need and return as quickly as you can. Report in every thirty minutes and make sure the location beacons in your shell cells are on so I can monitor them."

"Aren't you coming with?" Mikey asked.

Leo shook his head. "Someone has to stay with Versallia and it should be me. All three of you know more about engines than I do."

"Master Splinter could watch Versallia while ya' come with us," Raph said.

"She doesn't know him," Leo said. "The last thing we want to do is scare her while she's in this condition. Why don't you pick up Casey on the way; he knows automotive parts and it wouldn't hurt to have another set of eyes and hands."

Looking at Leo, Raph thought, _"It'd be better with your eyes and hands."_ He kept it to himself though, willing to accept the momentary detente that Don had brokered.

"We eat first, then we shop," Mikey said, grinning around at his brothers and easing the mood. "How does pizza sound?" Without giving them a chance to answer, he said, "Great, glad you guys agree. I already made a couple of pies."

He took off towards the kitchen and Raph followed him after receiving a nod from Donatello.

"Go on and join them," Don told Leo when his brother hesitated. "I'll set one of the sound monitors next to Versallia's cot and bring the other one to the kitchen. We'll know at once if she wakes up. If that happens, you'll only be two seconds away from her."

Still Leo didn't move. "If she wakes and doesn't see me right away . . . ."

"Versallia is not a child," Don reminded him. "She's older than you are, Leo. Right now, your brothers need for you to be with _them_."

"All of you?" Leo asked, his lips curving upwards as he acknowledged Don's concerns.

"All of us," Don stressed.

With a last look towards the infirmary, Leo gave in and left for the kitchen. Don watched him go, a troubled expression on his face now that Leo was out of sight.

Versallia had said that her people were in danger. She obviously cared about their welfare and probably wanted to be with them. Was that something that Leo would understand?

When this was over, would Leo be able to let her go?

TBC….


	9. Chapter 9

"Great, now he's gonna act like he gives a shit," Raph growled, staring at the beeping shell cell in his hand.

"Ever think that he does?" Mikey asked mildly, lifting the hood on a wrecked dump truck.

"We did say we'd report in every thirty minutes," Don said absently, climbing onto the truck's bumper next to Mikey.

"It's been thirty-one minutes," Raph griped. "How are we supposed to get anything done if we have to keep calling home every few seconds?"

"Why don't ya' tell him that?" Casey asked, depositing a salvaged engine part into the back of the Turtle's moving van. "Maybe ya' can get him to bump it up to thirty-five minutes."

"Ain't ya' fucking funny," Raph said, shooting his friend a dirty look. "A regular comedian."

"Just answer him Raph," Don said, pulling at engine wires. "I need you over here."

Pressing the button that made the shell cell slide open, Raph said, "Sorry we're a minute late your highness. Our hands are a little full."

 _"_ _You know I wouldn't be so concerned if Karai wasn't on the warpath,"_ Leo responded.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Raph said, sounding exasperated. "We gotta stay off of her radar. Why don't we go deliver a good swift kick in her ass sometime? Remind her why it don't pay to fuck with us?"

 _"_ _How about we focus on our current challenge?"_ Leo countered. _"_ _Are you guys finding anything?"_

"Don's drooling all over a dump truck at the moment," Raph said, walking over to where his brothers were working. "Can I get off the phone now? He needs my muscle."

 _"_ _Just don't forget to call in thirty minutes,"_ Leo told him.

"If my damn hands are full I ain't dropping this shit on my foot so I can call ya' on time," Raph said. "Go hold your girlfriend's hand and chill."

He snapped the cell shut before Leo could say anything else. It was a move he knew would tick the blue banded leader off because Leo always needed to have the last word.

"That was mature," Don said in a placid tone, as though making an observation.

"Well hell, ya' know he's pissing me off," Raph said, folding his arms. "Ya' said yourself that Versa's gonna sleep for hours, so there was no reason for him not to be here enjoying the wonders of engine grease along with the rest of us."

"Cut him some slack," Mikey said, lifting his head to look over at Raph. "So far Leo's only experience with puppy love was Karai. See how that turned out?"

"Shut up," Raph replied without rancor. "Karai wasn't nothing but a manipulative bitch to start with but Leo couldn't see that. At least Versa started out doing something good, so it's a step up. I'd still like to see big brother put the brakes on instead of falling so damn hard whenever a pretty woman asks for his help."

"Is this new one a looker?" Casey asked. Seeing the scowl Raph turned on him, Casey shrugged. "What? Karai's a looker even if she is an evil wench. Ya' gotta give Leo props for having good taste."

"The bad ones ain't in the least bit attractive to me," Raph stated emphatically.

"So, is this chick a looker?" Casey asked again.

"Yeah, I guess so," Raph admitted. "Everything's where it's supposed to be."

"Guess she ain't all bad then," Casey said with a grin.

"Could you two take a break from your discussion on feminine attributes and help us out over here?" Don asked, straightening to stare at Raph and Casey. "We have to drop the engine completely so I can get at the part I need."

"Okay, sorry Donny," Raph said contritely. "Let's get it done 'cause I don't really want to be out here all night."

"None of us does," Don muttered, his mind already returning to the task at hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leo stared at his shell cell after Raph hung up on him, not in the least surprised at that tactic.

It was no surprise that Raph was holding on to lingering resentments either. Leo knew his brother was displeased with him, how could he not be when Raphael was so very vocal about his feelings?

Raph felt that Leo should be out there with them, helping to gather the parts that were essential to the repair of the Tunneler. If Leo had joined them, then Raph wouldn't have to bother calling in every half hour. Those calls were a reminder that Leo had chosen to stay with Versallia. To Raph's mind, that probably seemed as if Leo had chosen Versallia over his own brothers.

That wasn't true of course, but Raph tended to interpret things literally. Leo couldn't blame him for that. Not when Leo was actually feeling guilty about his actions ever since they'd gone on their rescue mission.

He was not himself, something that Leo recognized but seemed unable to control. Versallia had never come across as helpless and Leo admired that about her. He had held her as she cried over the loss of her city and its people, the destruction of which she had been an integral part of bringing about.

Then she had pulled herself up and moved forward, determined to find others of her kind and start over. Versallia had even offered the brothers a brave smile before heading off by herself into one of the dark underground tunnels.

Leo had lamented to his father about having allowed her to go it alone, but truth told, he hadn't thought much of it at the time. None of them had, not even Donny, who had issued an invitation for her to visit them. When she'd said good-bye and had gone her way, they'd done the same without a backwards glance.

He'd thought about Versallia a time or two over the years, wondering if she'd found her people, without worrying over much about it. Perhaps that was as much to blame for his feelings of culpability at finding her in such dire straits now as having let her go off alone in the first place.

Guilt did not explain his current attachment to Versallia though. Yes, she was attractive. Yes, she'd proven herself strong and capable. Yes, she'd shown she could be brave and exhibited a willingness to sacrifice her own welfare for the greater good. These were all admirable traits.

However, Leo did not know _her_. Not what she thought or felt, what she liked and disliked. He knew nothing of her temperament or actual needs. The essential woman was a mystery to him and Leo knew that prudence dictated he hold his feelings aloof for that very reason.

Leo couldn't seem to manage that. He couldn't leave her side because he felt she needed for him to be there. Versallia had returned his touch, she had slipped her small hand into his when he'd offered her that comfort. Her eyes when she looked at him were completely trusting. Whatever qualms he might have, Versallia did not seem to share them.

How could he explain to Raph or anyone else in his family how it was to have someone turn themselves totally over to you without question? To have the absolute trust of another person placed into your hands without the least hesitation?

There was no way that Leo could think of to describe to them how that crystal dream had felt. It wasn't simply that Versallia had mentally reached out to beg for his help. Her mind had literally merged with his for a brief moment, but it was long enough for them to have shared an intimacy that few people experienced in a lifetime with their chosen mate.

Leonardo was not given to flights of fancy; his was an analytical mind. He knew what he knew. He and Versallia had a connection that he could not and would not ignore.

Salvaging the parts they needed to repair the Tunneler didn't actually take all night as Raph had feared, but it ate up most of one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The work combined with the long trip back to the lair got the Turtles home just forty minutes shy of dawn. Casey returned with them, following on his motorcycle as he'd done on the trip out of the city. He'd figured they'd need the space that he'd have occupied in the van for the parts they intended to collect. For once he'd been right.

It was during occasions like this when Don missed the garage attached to their old lair. Hauling junk in and out of there was easier and faster than traversing the series of tunnels required to reach the new service bay.

He also felt, as Raph had, the need to curse Karai's endless hounding of them. Don kept the more unsavory terms to himself though, lest his family keel over from hearing him emulate Raphael. When Donatello did curse aloud, it was in obscure languages so that no one would truly know what he was saying.

If not for the fact that Karai was hunting for them, they could have explored the salvage yards nearer their home. Those yards were ones that Don knew like the back of his hand and he could have found the parts he needed in half the time.

As soon as they were safely parked in the service bay, the group began unloading the van. It was a big job as some of the parts were heavy enough that all four of the guys were required to lift them.

Because he and Raph were the strongest of the group, Don couldn't leave to check in with Leo until at least half the moving van was emptied. It wasn't long into the process before Raph's shell cell started to ring again.

"I swear, I'm going in there and shove this thing up his ass," Raph barked. "Did I or did I not tell him we were almost home?"

Don danced out in front of his brother, who had started to move towards the stairs. Lifting a hand, he said, "I'll go talk to him. I've got to see how Versallia is doing anyway. You keep these guys unloading. If you turn your back on Mikey he's liable to disappear before the work is done."

"Hey!" Mikey called out in protest. "Who are you calling a slacker?"

"You, lame brain," Raph said, distracted from his goal of getting into a fight with Leo. For once he was fine with that; let the genius deal their older brother.

Satisfied that Raph would finish unloading the van, Don took the short flight of stairs up to the main floor and crossed the large space before ascending another set of stairs. Their new lair was quite a bit larger than the Y'Lyntian lair they'd previously occupied and there were many more levels.

The space was exciting in some ways and a pain in others. Supplying it with power, lights, and security had been a monumental task. Having a much larger lab and infirmary, both located on the same level, was one of the better points.

"You can stop calling," Don said as he approached the door to the infirmary. "We're back."

Leo stepped out of the room, shell cell in hand. He snapped it closed and asked, "No problems?"

"None," Don answered. "How about here?"

His brother moved aside so that Don could enter the infirmary. Following Don, Leo replied in a hushed voice, "She slept through the night."

Don lifted Versallia's wrist to check her pulse. "I know you didn't. It's been quite a while since you got any real sleep, Leo. Do I need to give you a run-down on what can happen to your body and mind without proper rest?"

"No," Leo said, shaking his head. "I've heard it before. There was no way I was going to sleep while you guys were out of the lair. Despite my warning to Karai, she hasn't given up her vendetta. She's too dangerous and has too many eyes out there for comfort."

"We're back now, so there's no reason for you not to lie down," Don said, his voice mildly scolding. "In your bed, Leo."

"I told you before that I won't leave her unattended," Leo said stubbornly.

"She won't be unattended," Don said. "If it will ease your mind, I'll stay here in case she wakes up."

"And who will repair the Tunneler?" Leo asked. "You're the one with the most knowledge. We're going to need the Tunneler as soon as Versallia is able to travel."

"Then let Master Splinter sit with her," Don said. "She knows where she is and she knows we're mutants. A mutant rat isn't going to frighten her. Versallia is a pretty cool customer; she doesn't spook that easily." Seeing the obstinate set of Leo's jaw, Don added, "Or April. She'd be more than happy to stay here with Versallia for a few hours. Versallia might actually feel more comfortable waking to see a woman rather than a bunch of guys hovering around her."

"April has a shop to run," Leo said. "She shouldn't lose money because I might miss a few hours of sleep. It needs to be me, not Master Splinter, who Versallia wakes to find. Once she's feeling better things will normalize."

Don gave him a hard look. "Will they, Leo? Do I have to tell you that your behavior is bordering on obsessive? Wanting to do right by Versallia is one thing, but you're taking it a step further. Are you feeling something for her?"

"I feel an obligation," Leo answered quickly. "One we didn't fulfill properly."

"We did what she wanted us to do back then. Leaving on her own was Versallia's choice," Don said. "I think for you it's more than feeling you owe her something. When a guy reaches a certain age . . . ."

"Not now Donny," Leo interrupted, grabbing his brother's arm to pull Don away from Versallia and across the room.

"Yes, now Leo," Don said, frowning. "We're all worried about where your head is. I've _had_ one of those crystal dreams. It left me with a feeling of great kinship with Sydney even though she wasn't the one actually speaking to me. Versallia used the power of the crystal to reach out to you because she knows how to control it. She entered your _mind_ to ask for help. That's a very private place. It would have to leave you feeling either violated or extremely connected."

If it was anyone other than Donatello saying those things, Leo would have denied the suppositions. Since Leo had already had thoughts along those same lines, it didn't make sense to keep that to himself.

"Connected," Leo acknowledged. "That doesn't change the fact that we should do what's best for her. It is common courtesy to see to Versallia's well-being while she's under our care and that includes having her feel comfortable with the person she wakes up to."

Don's expression didn't soften. "Leo, please be careful. As I pointed out, Versallia had to know what it would mean to contact you through a crystal dream. Maybe she took that risk because she was desperate or maybe she did it knowing the power she'd have over you."

"No, I don't believe that," Leo said firmly. "She is too self-sacrificing."

"That's your read on her after knowing her for a matter of a few hours," Don said. "I felt a rapport with Versallia back then too, enough so that I asked her to look us up if she ever got topside. The invitation came from me, but it was you she reached out to for help. Maybe because she felt more of an affinity with you, or maybe because she knew I'd experienced a crystal dream and wouldn't be as susceptible to her influence."

"I seriously can't believe how suspicious you guys are," Leo said, starting to feel aggravated. "Do you really think that Versallia has a hidden agenda, or are you jealous because she _didn't_ choose you?"

Don stared at him, stunned. "Why would you say that? I'm trying to offer you some advice and explain what the rest of us are seeing right now. When you suddenly get that defensive, it makes me think I've hit a nerve."

A sharp retort was on the edge of his lips when Leo abruptly caught himself. He was going out of his way to avoid criticism, just as Donny said. That wasn't something he could afford to do as leader. Maybe his brothers were right to be concerned.

Scrubbing a hand across his face, Leo exhaled his frustration, noting that Don was carefully studying him. Honesty was always the best course with Don; though unlike their father in the way he reached the truth, the young genius eventually got it.

"I don't have a way to describe why I feel I can completely trust Versallia," Leo said, his voice low and steady. "When she reached into me with the crystal dream I felt a link with her that's beyond personal. What Versallia needs I feel compelled to give her because of that connection, but also because of it, I know that she'll be honest with us. That link works both ways, Donny."

All of the brothers were extremely close to each other and Don could tell from his unique understanding of Leo that he'd opened up about his feelings as best he could. "We've always relied on your judgment and leadership bro'," Don said. "We'll follow you now wherever this needs to take us. You've got to give me something for the others though; something to ease their minds about the whole situation."

"Tell me what you need from me," Leo said, wanting to appease his team.

"I need for you to get some sleep," Don told him. "How about I set up another cot in here and you can stretch out near Versallia? Even if she wakes and you don't hear her, you'll be within her line of sight."

Leo glanced over at the sleeping woman and then back at Don. "Deal. Only if you promise that each of you will spend a few hours in bed as well. I have a feeling that once we know exactly what the High Mage is up to, we'll need to bring our A game in order to defeat him."

"We certainly will," Don agreed. "The last time we met up he was intent on turning us into slaves. As soon as he knows we're interfering with his plans again, he'll probably go straight in for the kill."

"Not if we beat him to it," Leo said grimly.

TBC…..


	10. Chapter 10

Raph looked up as Don approached, continuing to file the jagged edges of metal from the engine part they were attempting to retrofit for the Tunneler. His brother appeared tired, because as usual, he'd gotten less sleep than the rest of them. Except possibly Leo.

"I notice Mikey's not here," Don said before Raph could speak. "I guess he managed to get away from you after all."

Shaking his head, Raph said, "Nah, I told him to rack for a few hours. He didn't get much sleep yesterday and we were up all night."

Don sighed wearily. "None of us got much sleep yesterday or last night."

Taking up a thick cloth, Raph wiped off the engine part he'd been filing and then satisfied, set the part aside to work on another one. "Speaking of which, what's going on with Fearless?"

Don glanced down to where Casey's legs and feet were showing from underneath the Tunneler. Raph caught the look and said, "Don't mind him, he can't hear a thing. Casey's got his earphones in and the music turned up loud. It's a wonder he ain't deaf. Figured I'd put him to work for as long as he can stand it. Or we can stand him, whichever comes first."

"I'm thankful for the extra pair of hands," Don said. "I talked Leo into lying down and hopefully he's sleeping. Of course I had to put the extra cot in the infirmary for him before he'd agree to that."

"Why didn't ya' do that before now?" Raph asked. "Might have kept him from riding our asses all night."

"I didn't do it for two reasons," Don told him. "The first was that from the way Leo has been holding Versallia's hand, I didn't think he'd even go a few feet from her until she was out of danger. The second reason was that I hoped Leo would get so tired he'd agree to go sleep in his own bed."

Casey started pounding on something and the brothers waited until he stopped. "Ya' should have known better than to expect either of those things," Raph said, continuing their conversation. "Leo's doing that stubborn shtick of his. He'd fall on his face before quitting. So I guess him agreeing to sleep means Versa's gonna be okay?"

"Her vital signs are improving," Don said. "Since I don't really know how they should look I'll have to keep monitoring her. She should wake soon and hopefully tell us what's going on."

"Yeah, like what she meant with that crap about the High Mage," Raph said with a slight sneer.

"I don't know why she'd lie about that when it's easily disproved," Don said mildly.

"It can't be disproved unless we drag our happy butts back underground," Raph said. "It's clear she's angling for us to do that and saying that bastard's still alive is good incentive."

"Her motives aren't my concern right now, I've got other things to worry about and so do you," Don reminded him. "Versallia can't go back where she belongs until the Tunneler gets fixed. That's what I'm going to focus on."

Raph watched as Don got out his welding equipment. "Hey Donny, do ya' think Leo's gonna get weird when Versa returns to her people?"

Don paused to look up. "I couldn't venture a guess, but if his being jealous of anyone else who goes near her is any indication, it's going to be rough."

"It's already rough," Raph said with a derisive snort. "Why don't ya' do a couple hours work here, enough to get me and Casey going, and then go wake Mikey to take your place so ya' get some sleep. We'll trade off again after four hours so I can catch some shut eye. Casey ain't got no place he needs to be and he'll keep working as long as we feed him."

"I'm actually tired enough to take you up on that offer," Don said. "Just don't let Mikey touch my arc welder."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Leonardo."

Versallia's voice was soft and low as she said his name, but it was enough to wake Leo. He stood up quickly, crossing the space between their cots in two strides.

"I'm here," Leo said, gently touching her arm.

She looked up at him and smiled, her light colored eyes iridescent in the darkened infirmary. "Somehow I knew that you would be nearby."

"Of course," Leo replied, returning the smile. "How do you feel?"

"Much better," Versa answered. "How long did I sleep?"

"Through the day," Leo told her.

Versallia frowned. "Much time has been lost. You did not see my pursuers when you found me?"

Leo shook his head. "We saw no one, but there were the foot prints of many others in the dirt. They followed yours for a short distance and then stopped."

"They did not pursue me into the hidden lava tunnels?" Versallia asked, though it seemed more of a hypothetical question. "The High Mage must be worried about his hold over them. There is still time."

"Time for what, Miss Versallia?" Master Splinter asked, moving out of a shadowed corner of the infirmary. Leo had not been aware of his presence.

"Versallia, this is my Father, Master Splinter," Leo said.

"I am pleased to meet you, Master Splinter," Versallia said, seemingly unfazed by the appearance of the large rat. "I wish to thank you for your hospitality and ask your forgiveness for placing your sons in danger."

"There is no need for apologies," Master Splinter said, approaching the cot. "We are honor bound to come to the aid of those in need."

"I hope that you will continue to feel that way even after I have told you of my trouble," Versallia said. "In answer to your question, I pray that there is time to stop the High Mage from destroying what remains of the Y'Lyntian civilization."

Her voice grew raspy as she spoke and Leo quickly offered Versallia some water. She drank gratefully, tipping her head back once she'd had her fill. Setting the bottle down, Leo said, "So you did find another Y'Lyntian underground city. Is that where you've been since we last saw you?"

"Yes," Versallia said. "After we parted company, it did not take long for me to find the other city. The silence of the tunnels heightened my senses enough so that I could feel its presence."

Leo touched her hand, his expression regretful, "Versallia, I . . . ."

"My son, please pardon the interruption," Master Splinter said quickly. "I think it would be best if your brothers were present when Miss Versallia relays her troubles." Looking at Versallia, he added, "That is if you feel up to telling them to us."

"I do," Versallia replied. "I fear that I must."

Master Splinter nodded once. "Then I shall go and get them."

As he left the room, Versallia turned her hand over and lightly gripped Leo's fingers. "I was alone for only a very short period of time during my search, Leonardo," Versallia assured him, as if she understood what he was feeling.

"We should have made that journey with you," Leo told her. "It was wrong of us to leave you all alone."

"It was not," Versallia insisted. "The crystal moon was gone and the residual energy inside my amulet was diminishing. It required all of my focus to use what was left of it as an aid to guide me to where I needed to go. Your presence would have broken my concentration and I might never have found my people. I knew this when I bid you farewell."

"You're a strong person," Leo said, with no attempt to hide his admiration, "and a brave one."

"No more so than most," Versallia said. "I merely try to make the correct choices. There was a time long ago when all of our people were enlightened enough to live that philosophy."

"But then something happened?" Leo asked.

"The High Mage happened," Versallia said, her expression darkening. "He and his ilk were too strong. He speaks lies smoothly, telling people what they want to hear. He promises to take away hardships, to remove fears, and to create for them a utopia. What he does not tell them is the price that must be paid."

"Yeah, we've heard that glib speech of his before," Raph said, obviously having overheard what Versallia was telling his brother.

He crossed the room, followed by Don and Mikey. Master Splinter moved off to one side, intent on remaining a silent observer unless needed.

"I knew he was lying as soon as he opened his mouth that first time we met up with him," Mikey said.

Raph patted the back of Mikey's shell. "My bro' here is a damn fine lie detector. It's a good thing to remember."

Leo gave him a hard look, catching the insinuation in his statement. Apparently Versallia caught it as well.

"Then I must continue to tell you the truth," Versallia said. "I have no reason to do otherwise."

"He didn't mean anything by that," Don said, to prevent any hard feelings from developing. "We're a little touchy on the subject on the High Mage. Our experiences with him have all been bad."

"Such is the lot of any who fall from his favor," Versallia said.

"Is that what happened to you?" Mikey asked. "I mean, where'd he come from? How'd he find you and when?"

"To answer your questions, I must start from when I last saw all of you," Versallia said. "As I told your Father and Leonardo, I located an underground city not long after we parted. Unlike the Y'Lyntians who had lived beneath the crystal moon, this outpost had developed under a much smaller fragment of the sun crystal and its inhabitants had learned to sustain themselves without the crystals as a power source.

"Though the star crystal does not have great strength, it still contains enough energy to give power to smaller crystals, if they are near enough. The residual energy in my amulet set me on the correct path to find my people, but it was soon gone. By that time I felt something pulling me onward and in a little while my amulet began to blink, as though being recharged."

"So it was the power of the star crystal that you were sensing?" Leo asked. "It was what guided you to the outpost?"

"Yes," Versallia said, looking up at him. "I joined the Y'Lyntians there and have lived very happily. However, twenty cycles ago, the High Mage entered the city."

"From where?" Don asked. "It's been over two years since we saw you last. Where's he been?"

"Roaming the vast underground in search of other cities, just as I had done," Versallia said. "You see, when the crystal energy flow was disrupted, it destroyed the High Council. The High Mage survived because he had disconnected from the beam in order to deal with you turtles. We made our escape by flying over the lava, but he too escaped by going beneath it."

"Ain't no way he went swimming in lava," Raph said in disbelief.

"You are correct, he did not," Versallia said. "He entered one of the escape tunnels inside the star-chamber and used that to walk untouched beneath the flowing lava. I did not know of these tunnels until I heard him recount his tale to those that are now following him."

"That explains how he got across the lava pool to capture Donny the first time we met up with him," Mikey said.

"So what happened, did mister all-powerful get lost?" Raph asked snidely.

Versallia nodded. "Actually, he did. He was not privy to the information that I had obtained and therefore had no starting place from which to begin his search. He set out in the wrong direction and has spent many cycles wandering aimlessly. Without the immense energy of the crystal moon powering his amulet, the High Mage had nothing to guide him."

"So much for his strong bond with the Earth," Mikey muttered.

"Unfortunately, he had enough of a bond to enable him to survive as he explored the vast underground in his quest," Versallia said. "When he did eventually draw near the city, the star crystal enabled his once dormant amulet to guide him directly to us. That is when the troubles began."

"I can imagine," Don said.

"There is no need, I will recount it to you," Versallia told him, taking Don literally. "His first action was to determine if there were any Mages amongst us. The only one of any great power is the First Matriarch, but she is immensely old and is dying. She is physically unable to challenge him. Learning this, he began to gather our youth around him, telling them stories of the fabled island of our ancestors.

"The High Mage had been greeted with open arms as no one amongst the current inhabitants, other than those of great age, were familiar with him. This city did not need to go into crystal suspension, as did those of us who lived beneath the crystal moon."

"But you knew him," Mikey said. "Didn't you call him out for a phony?"

"I was on a pilgrimage for the First Matriarch," Versallia said. "He was not aware of my presence, nor I of his, until several cycles had passed. By then he had many young men under his sway. He had begun taking energy from the star crystal for his amulet, taxing its power far more than is prudent. The First Matriarch could do nothing to stop him.

"He is using his amulet to search for crystal fragments, gathering them together in a vast pit, where they are recharged by the star crystal. Once he has enough of them, he will use their new energy along with that of the star crystal to fuse the individual fragments together. If he can create a large enough crystal, he can use its energy to raise the crystal moon from the lava."

"Why does he wanna do that? Oh wait, don't tell me," Mikey said, making a face. "He wants to try and remake the world again."

"You are correct," Versallia said.

"Whoa, time out," Raph said, holding up one palm. "Ya' mean to tell us that Lone Survivor guy is gonna try to raise the island of Y'Lyntius again?"

"If he can create a new energy crystal and raise the crystal moon, he will have the two power sources necessary to bring our ancient city up from the sea," Versallia answered. "There will be but one thing lacking. He cannot focus the energy by himself. He must have several lesser Mages to assist him, or someone who has a level of power equivalent to his own."

"Let me guess," Don said. "That would be the First Matriarch."

"Exactly." Versallia took a deep breath, seeming tired again.

When Leo offered her water Versallia accepted and the room was quiet as she drank. Don appeared thoughtful, Mikey watchful, and Raph suspicious as he studied Leo's expression. As for the eldest, he seemed to take no notice of anyone other than Versallia.

"Thank you," Versallia said, smiling at Leo, who gave her a tender look in return.

Raph very nearly made a sarcastic remark, stopping only when Don dug an elbow into his side.

"Can he train some of his new followers to become Mages?" Don asked.

At his question, an odd expression appeared on Versallia's face and a hint of color rose to her cheeks. Leo leaned down, tightening his grip on her hand as his brow furrowed.

"Are you all right?" Leo asked, concerned with the change that had come over her.

"I am fine," Versallia said. "Please forgive me, the reminder of our situation taxes my emotions. In answer, the High Mage can train others in how to use their abilities, but only after they have acquired the power of a Mage. He cannot bestow that power upon another Y'Lyntian except upon his own death bed. Mages inherit their gifts from other Mages, thus maintaining the male legacy."

"Then if I follow you, the female legacy of First Matriarch passes in the same manner," Don said.

"Exactly. However, if there is no female upon whom the First Matriarch can bestow her powers, those gifts will either die with her, or a Mage can take them from her and distribute them to several males," Versallia said. "No single male can handle the power of a Matriarch. This usually occurs willingly, but it is possible that once the First Matriarch is weak enough, the High Mage can steal her powers."

"I take it that's what the High Mage plans to do," Leo said grimly.

"He would rather that the First Matriarch pass her power on to her own chosen successor," Versallia said. "A trained First Matriarch is preferable to a handful of novice Mages. This is where the High Mage's plan went awry. The First Matriarch will not cooperate with the High Mage, and neither will her successor."

"Can he force them to help him?" Raph asked, intrigued despite himself. "Is he holding them captive?"

Versallia glanced at him before looking back up at Leo. "He has the First Matriarch in isolation, but he does not have her successor. She escaped him."

Master Splinter cleared his throat, coming forward from his spot in the background. "Miss Versallia, who is the successor to the First Matriarch?"

Sighing deeply, Versallia said, "I am."

TBC…..


	11. Chapter 11

For a moment the Hamato family simply stared at Versallia, the full impact of her confession hitting each in a different way. It was Master Splinter who found his voice first.

"The pilgrimage you undertook for the First Matriarch, it was part of your preparation for that role, was it not?" Master Splinter asked.

"Yes," Versallia admitted. "It was the final step required to ready myself for the impact of the gift she is to bestow upon me. Communing with my amulet was necessary in order to merge my sub-conscious self with the power of the crystal."

"Versallia," Leo said, drawing her attention back to him. "When . . . how were you chosen? Why you?"

There was an odd sound to Leo's voice, one that drew Raph's attention. His brother's brow was creased, his gaze locked on Versallia's face.

Her eyes were likewise turned up towards Leo, her focus entirely on him. "It is a birthright, a part of my destiny. It is a duty that I must fulfill or I fear our kind will perish."

"Can you explain that?" Leo asked gently. "I . . . we need to understand."

Versallia took a deep breath before speaking. "Long ago, when the crystals fell to Earth and bestowed their gifts upon us, the energy that allowed us to build our splendid civilization came with a price. Our close connection to the crystals gave us long life, but it also made the majority of Y'Lyntians sterile.

"There came to be a great disparity between male and female births. The females who _were_ born were mostly sterile, with only the rare few able to bear children without an infusion of the energy of life. The ones who are fertile at birth are destined to become First Matriarchs. The power from the oldest of them, upon the end of her cycle of life, passes to a successor."

"That's you because your First Matriarch is dying, right?" Mikey asked. "How many of these Matriarchs are there? The only woman we saw in the crystal moon city was you."

"I was the only woman to survive the crystal suspension," Versallia said sadly. "I have long had a suspicion that the High Mage sabotaged the other suspension chambers, purposely destroying anyone who could challenge him for power. I am sure that due to my youth, he believed he could manipulate me, just as I am sure that he had somehow trapped the energies from the First Matriarch's. Given time, he would have forced those energies upon me, enslaving me as surely as he'd done to the hapless humans so long ago."

"Destroying the city meant the energies he'd trapped were lost as well," Don said, moving up to the other side of Versallia's cot. "Am I correct?"

Versallia finally looked away from Leo to directly respond to Don's question. "Yes. I believed that my birthright along with everything I'd ever known had been lost that day. When I discovered this new underground city I found that there was a First Matriarch amongst them. She was the last of them, with no successor until I entered the city."

"Why is it so important to hand off that power from woman to woman?" Raph asked. "What's the difference between a Mage and a Matriarch? Don't they both just manipulate that crystal thingy that hangs around their necks?"

"They do, but in separate ways," Versallia explained. "Our bond with the Earth comes from the power of the crystals, but it does not affect men and women in a like manner. You must understand, the Earth has many centers. The High Mage is connected by his amulet to the center of strength. This gives him the ability to manipulate earthen forms such as rock and lava. With his gifts he is able to mutate life forms; to change them to suit his needs.

"The First Matriarch is connected to the center of life. It is she who commands the Earth to bring forth its bounty. She imbues the ground with vitality so that it may produce food and directs the water to sustain our thirst. She has the gift of healing and provides sterile woman with the fertility necessary for child birth."

"Let me understand this," Don said, glancing quickly at Leo before looking at Versallia once more. "If the First Matriarch dies before she can pass her powers on to a successor, then there can be no more children?"

"Exactly," Versallia said. "That is why it is so imperative that there always be a First Matriarch. This is the reason the people of this city have forgone the luxuries that the star crystal could have provided. Its power was necessary for but one purpose, to sustain the gifts imparted at birth upon the First Matriarch. Because it has been used for no other reason, its energy was not diminished in the same manner as that of the crystal moon."

"But the High Mage is draining it," Don said. "Why would he take such a chance? Surely he understands what will happen once its power is gone."

Versallia's expression darkened. "He understands. He is so hungry for control that he believes his scheme to raise the crystal moon will be successful and that he will then have all the energy necessary to remake Y'Lyntius. With the world destroyed he will capture and enslave any humans who survive, forcing them to build his new empire.

"If he cannot have a First Matriarch who will follow his commands, he will do without one. The slaves will toil in fields planting and harvesting food. They will wait upon the Y'Lyntians, doing their bidding no matter how vile or depraved. Thus will exist a completely closed society of a small group of Y'Lyntians ruling the entire planet."

"Bet this time he figures out how to make sure his slaves don't rebel against him," Raph said grimly.

"He'll mutate the weak ones and quickly destroy any resistance amongst the surviving humans before they have a chance to form an army," Don said.

"This is not good, not good at all," Mikey said.

"No, it isn't," Leo responded. "Versallia, how many people from your city are following the High Mage?"

"The First Matriarch told me that he had persuaded nearly thirty-five of the young men to do his bidding," Versallia answered. "It is possible there are more now that it seems there will be no successor to the First Matriarch. Many young men had not offered their allegiance to him, but the ones that he has under his sway are our warriors. Lutetia, the First Matriarch, had just enough time to tell me that he has manipulated these warriors by promising them great power, her power. He encourages them to compete for High Council positions, of which there can be only five. If she perishes before I return to claim my birthright, he will fulfill his promise to them. Once that happens, there will be no more births, no more children. Y'Lyntius will stagnate and despite our longevity, we will eventually die off."

"Is that why he was chasing ya'?" Raph asked.

"Yes," Versallia said. "Lutetia told me all she knew as quickly as she could and then told me to hide. Her powers cling to her and until they are ready to move into another host, she cannot pass them to me, nor can the High Mage force them from her. Once she is weak enough, either of those successions can occur. I do not know how long Lutetia can hold on.

"I was seen by one of the High Mage's followers when I left Lutetia's chamber. He has them watching her all of the time. I managed to evade the guards because I am more familiar with her home than they, but when I came out into the open the High Mage shouted to his followers to capture me."

"That's when you left the city and returned to the tunnels," Leo said.

"I thought that I could retrace my steps to the point where we had separated," Versallia said, focusing again on Leo. "In the back of my mind was the idea that I could find you and warn you of all that had transpired. I quickly realized that the High Mage had set too many of his followers upon my heels."

"So ya' took the smaller tunnel instead," Raph said. "They couldn't go as fast and they'd have to bunch up 'cause the tunnel was too narrow for the lot of them. Smart."

Glancing at Raph, Versallia said, "It was my only option." As if compelled to do so, her eyes once more turned to Leo. "I thought that they would continue to pursue me, so I used every trick I could think of to throw them off of my path. It was necessary to go deeper into those unfamiliar tunnels than I would have liked. I did not know that the High Mage would not pursue me overly far. He must have realized that with his absence from the city some of its inhabitants might get to the First Matriarch and learn of his deception from her."

"Would they fight him?" Leo asked. "How many of the remaining Y'Lyntians will stand against the High Mage and those men he now commands?"

Raph contemplated Leo as his brother spoke, recognizing that his question was for the purpose of gathering intelligence on the size of a potential opposing force. It gave Raph a good idea of Leo's mindset.

"Many of those who remain are older and nearing the end of their life cycles," Versallia said. "Though they may give their allegiance to the First Matriarch, they cannot fight due to infirmity or because their sons are amongst the High Mage's army. There is still a goodly number who are physically able to oppose the High Mage and his followers. They are farmers and artisans though, not warriors. Someone would have to lead them; someone who knows the ways of battle."

Mikey turned his head to look at Raph, lifting an eye ridge when he caught his brother's attention. Raph's low grunt of acknowledgement couldn't be heard by anyone else, but it let Mikey know that he understood. Versallia was making her play for their assistance, without asking for it outright.

"We'll do it," Leo said, reinforcing Raph's thoughts. "We've beaten him before, this time we'll put him down for good."

Once more Versallia's face reddened. "I fear that is asking too much, yet I have nowhere else to turn. Placing this family in such danger causes me much anxiety."

"If the High Mage isn't ousted, he'll destroy the world," Leo said. "This is something we have to do for ourselves as much as the Y'Lyntians."

Versallia's eyes fluttered as her skin paled again, a look of exhaustion returning to her features. It was as if all of her energy had been used in the telling of her story, attaining the promise of the turtle's assistance draining the last of her reserved strength.

"Perhaps we should allow Miss Versallia to rest," Master Splinter said, noting how tired she looked. "There will be time later to learn more."

Raph had some things he wanted to say to Leo, but the resolute look on Master Splinter's face informed him that now was not the time and the infirmary was not the place. He and Mikey followed Master Splinter from the room without a backward glance.

Before Don could leave, Versallia said, "There is a tube in my arm. Could it possibly be removed?"

Turning back to her, Don said, "It's an intravenous line that's providing you with a little nourishment, some medication, and keeping you hydrated. I suppose I could remove it now that your throat seems to have healed."

Leo released Versallia's hand and stepped back to give his brother room to work. It took him only a minute to take the line from the Y'Lyntian woman's arm, placing a small bandage over the area where he'd had to puncture her skin.

As Don moved all of his medical machinery out of the way, Leo returned to his spot next to Versallia's cot. Neither said a word while Don was in the room, though when Leo covered the back of her hand with his, Versallia turned her palm up so that she could grip his as well.

Versallia's eyes had closed while Don was in the room, but as soon as he left she opened them.

"I am sorry to be such a burden," Versallia said.

Leo shook his head. "You aren't. You're our friend and we'd do anything for you."

"I am placing you in danger," Versallia told him, her brow creasing with concern. "It is too much to ask."

"No, it isn't," Leo insisted. "You shouldn't worry, you should rest. Do you want me to stay?"

Versallia offered him a wan smile. "I can see that you too are tired. You have not slept since rescuing me, I can tell. I will be fine, you have already done so much for me. Please, go and sleep."

"Are you hungry? I could bring you some food first," Leo offered.

Squeezing his hand lightly, Versallia said, "I am too tired to eat. It would be good to have something once I waken."

"I don't know what types of food you like," Leo said, thinking again how little he knew of her.

"Anything that comes from the soil," Versallia replied. "I believe that humans will eat the meat of animals, but Y'Lyntians do not have a taste for it."

Leo nodded, leaning in close. "I'll make sure your meals are meatless. If there is anything you need, tell me and I'll get it for you."

Without thinking about it, Leo lifted her hand to his mouth and gently gave the back a kiss. Versallia watched him, her expression soft. When he released her hand, she touched the backs of her fingers to his cheek, brushing it lightly.

For a moment Leo was lost in Versallia's eyes, the icy blue like a beautiful, bottomless crystal. Her lips were as pale as her skin, but with a hint of color than was enticing.

It was tempting to remain in the infirmary, to pull his cot up beside Versallia's and lie there next to her. When her hand left his face, Leo wanted nothing more than to hold it again.

Calling upon his will-power, Leo stepped back. Versallia needed sleep and so did he. Remaining with her, having her so close, would keep him from getting the rest he needed. If he was to lead a rebellion against the High Mage for her, Leo knew that both his mind and body had to be fresh.

"Sleep well," Leo whispered before moving towards the door.

Before he exited, Leo glanced back and saw that Versallia had already fallen asleep. He pulled the door to where it was not quite shut, in case she called out for help.

Though tired, Leo was also hungry. He decided to get himself something to eat and then to check on his brothers. He knew that they were concerned over his behavior and if Leo was honest with himself, he worried as well. Since connecting with Versallia, he hadn't felt like himself and hadn't behaved like the leader his brothers needed.

Yawning widely, Leo entered the kitchen and saw right away that it was already occupied. Raphael stood at the counter, pouring water into the coffeemaker.

"Making a fresh pot for Donny," Raph said when he saw his brother. "He and Mikey are working on the Tunneler."

"Thought I'd grab a bite and then check on them," Leo said, pulling open the refrigerator door.

Raph turned to lean against the edge of the countertop and crossed his arms. "Ya' look all in. Why don't ya' go make friends with your bed?"

Placing sandwich fixings on the table, Leo inhaled deeply and said, "I will, later. The three of you have been laboring so diligently to repair the Tunneler that I figured another pair of hands would be helpful. Remember how we all worked together to build the Battle Shell? We're good when we've got a common goal."

"We're best when we've got the same objective," Raph said. "Is that what we've got right now?"

Leo glanced up at him, catching the hidden meaning in his question. "Helping Versallia banish the High Mage is the only mission we should be focusing on. As long as he's around, our entire civilization is in danger."

"Sure, I get that," Raph said, placidly watching his brother build a sandwich. "I just want ya' to remember that Versa might have an agenda of her own as well. Ya' take everything she says at face value, but ya' ain't asking yourself why so many of her own people, people who know her better than that High Mage guy, are siding with _him_."

Slamming a fist on the table, Leo glared at Raph. "Versallia is gentle and soft spoken, that's why. She doesn't push people the way he does and she's didn't get the chance to tell them what he is before he went after her. They don't understand what's going on. We were raised to be suspicious and even we believed his lies when we first met him."

Raph lifted a hand, showing Leo his palm. "Calm down, bro'. I ain't insulting Versa, okay? I'm just asking ya' to acknowledge that I've got a different way of seeing things than ya' do. Instead of getting pissed at me for it, could ya' maybe stop for a second and try to see things from my point of view? I promise that I'll make an effort to do the same."

Leo stared at him, working to get his sudden flare of temper under control. It wasn't like him to get that easily riled by something that Raph said, not when he knew that reacting violently was a sure way to set Raph off as well.

The fact that Raph didn't seem irritated gave Leo pause to think. Was his brother so concerned with Leo's behavior that he wasn't responding as defensively as he normally would? If that was the case, then Leo needed to do some deep personal self-evaluation.

"Deal," Leo finally said, noticing that some of the tension left Raph's shoulders. He finished putting his sandwich together and slid it onto a plate. "Let's go see how Don's doing."

Raph poured out a cup of coffee and crossed the kitchen to join his brother. "Yeah, he's been alone with Mikey long enough."

As they left the kitchen, Leo forced himself to appear cheerful. "Look at it this way, the sooner the Tunneler is repaired, the sooner Versallia is out of here."

He tried for a lighthearted tone, looking relieved when Raph acknowledged it with a "Yep."

For his part, Raph was perfectly aware that Leo was trying hard to mollify him. Since Leo didn't normally feel the need to do that, or even to explain himself, the fact that he was making such an effort was disquieting.

The little niggling voice of concern in the back of Raph's head suddenly got louder. Raph decided that he was going to have to keep a close eye on Leonardo.

A very close eye.

TBC….


	12. Chapter 12

Upon seeing the parts strewn about in the service bay, Leonardo found himself wondering if the Tunneler was now in better or worse shape than it had been when they'd taken it underground to rescue Versallia.

Guilt came down heavily as Leo looked upon the sight. He'd been so concerned with Versallia that he'd forgotten how Don would work himself to the point of exhaustion when Leo asked something of him.

He could see just the backs of his brother's legs as Don leaned into the engine of the Tunneler. They were streaked with grease and Leo could imagine what the rest of Don looked like.

"Hey genius, get your butt down from there and drink your coffee," Raph said, moving over to stand next to Don.

It took another couple of minutes for Don to finish whatever he was doing and jump down from the Tunneler. As Leo had guessed, Don was layered in dirt and grease.

Grabbing a shop towel, Don wiped some of the grime from his hands so that he could accept the cup that Raph offered him. Taking a sip, Don sighed gratefully and then said, "Oh hey, Leo. I thought you were going to bed."

"I was," Leo said. Indicating the sandwich on his plate, he added, "I grabbed this and thought I'd come see what I could do to help once I finished eating."

"Ya' can help by going to bed," Raph said. "We've all had the chance to rack for a few hours, but ya' haven't slept properly in a couple of days."

Don saw Leo glance at him. "Yes, I've slept too. Casey was here up until a few hours ago and he helped out a lot."

"Can you give me an assessment on the Tunneler?" Leo asked.

"We've gotten all of the parts that need to be replaced off of her," Don said. "Now it's just a matter of retrofitting the parts we scavenged so that they'll work on the Tunneler. We need to make another supply run."

"When?" Leo asked. "Tonight?"

Don shook his head. "No. I have some more work to do before I'll know exactly what I need. Possibly tomorrow night. This isn't a snap your fingers and it'll be fixed sort of job."

"I didn't think it would be," Leo said. "If it's going to take too long, perhaps we'll have to return underground on foot."

"Sure, we could go on foot, but when we run into lava without the lava proof Tunneler, how are you planning to get across?" Don asked with a touch of sarcasm.

Mikey popped out of the Tunneler in time to hear Don's question. Standing at the top of the Tunneler stairs, he said, "Don't forget Versallia's condition. She couldn't make that walk right now anyway."

Raph moved closer to Leo and in a low voice said, "Go to bed bro'. We've got this under control."

That was enough of a hint to Leo that he was more of a disruption than a help. "All right. Wake me if you guys need anything."

"We don't," Mikey said, walking down the stairs. He looked as determined as Raph did in chasing Leo off.

With a nod, Leo left them. He ate his sandwich in the kitchen, washing the plate before going up to his room. After taking a moment to clear his mind, Leo fell into a sound sleep.

Leo had set his internal alarm to go off six hours later and he woke at the allotted time. Though he would have preferred to get up sooner, he knew his brothers would be irked with him if he'd tried that.

It was around four in the morning. Setting out some candles and lighting them, Leo settled down to meditate. Sleep had been a great help in clearing some of the clutter from his head, and Leo used his meditation time to examine his feelings with regard to Versallia.

Acknowledging that he was very attracted to her, Leo reviewed why his feelings had changed so much from the first time they'd all interacted with the Y'Lyntian woman. Yes, he was older, which probably accounted for some of that. He was also mature enough to realize that he and his brothers were in a unique situation, one that would give them an infinitesimal chance at love.

Leo had accepted that, or so he thought. The connection with Versallia through the crystal dream had altered his ideas on that subject. She appeared to return his interest, seeming to long for his touch as much as he wanted hers.

With no experience to draw from, Leo was following his heart, but it was wise to ask it some questions. Did Versallia actually feel something for him, or was she playing a part merely to acquire his assistance? If she did share his feelings, were they real or had the crystal done this to both of them?

The biggest question; suppose what they were feeling was real and wasn't artificially manifested by the crystal, what should they do about it?

Versallia had to return to her home. She was destined to become the one person who could sustain the Y'Lyntian race. Leo had a duty to his family, leaving them was out of the question.

Sighing, Leo opened his eyes and blew out the candles. His questions were only a review; he would have no answers without some input from Versallia herself.

Flickering lights from the living area told him that Master Splinter was up and watching the news as Leo made his way through the lair. He intended to peek in on Versallia to see how she was doing, but he was intercepted by Donatello, who was coming out of the kitchen.

"Good morning," Don said. "Versallia is still asleep; I was just in the infirmary. Casey came back after you'd gone to bed and brought some groceries for us and a bag of stuff for Versallia from April. I left the bag in the infirmary; this note from April is for you."

Leo accepted the note. "Thanks Donny. How is everything going?"

"Pretty well, considering," Don answered. "There are at least two of us working on the Tunneler every minute. Raph and I are taking turns as lead mechanic. He and Casey just turned in; Mikey's working with me so he let Casey have his bed. We could use your help after you have breakfast."

"I'll grab some tea and toast and then join you quick as I can," Leo said.

"Okay." Don left him to return to work and Leo entered the kitchen.

The temptation to go to Versallia was strong, but since Don had just been to check on her, it made no sense for Leo to do so as well. Instead, he set about brewing tea and making himself some toast, placing both on the table when they were ready before opening the note from April.

As he ate, Leo read her note. In it she said that the bag Casey had brought over was full of clothes for Versallia. April had guessed at her size and had chosen items she thought would fit. The bags that April had left previously included toiletries and personal care items.

April went on to say that she had Versallia's gown and shawl. She would clean them and make necessary repairs before returning the items. April asked that Leo call her if he needed anything else and said that she would come by later since it was Sunday and her shop was closed.

Finishing his tea Leo wondered again, as he so often had, how they had managed before April came into their lives. He would have no clue as to what Versallia might need or how to go about acquiring anything if April wasn't around.

Master Splinter entered the kitchen just as Leo was leaving it. "Good morning, Leonardo."

"Good morning, Master Splinter," Leo returned. "Have you spoken to Don?"

"Yes, he brought me up to date on Miss Versallia's condition and that of the Tunneler," Master Splinter said.

"I'm headed to the service bay to help him work on it," Leo said.

"That would be a prudent use of your time," Master Splinter said, as though he understood that Leo would rather be elsewhere. "I will keep watch over Miss Versallia and let you know if she awakens."

"Thank you Father," Leo said, bowing his head respectfully before taking his leave.

Don set him to work welding, something the genius did not trust Michelangelo to do. Time passed quickly as Leo labored to repair the Tunneler, spurred on by a growing sense of urgency. Versallia had expressed concern over the First Matriarch's health and from her explanation, Leo knew that the High Mage would be almost too strong to defeat if he gained Lutetia's powers.

Raph had joined them in the work when Master Splinter came into the service bay to get Leo's attention.

"Miss Versallia has awakened," Master Splinter said.

Catching the towel Raph tossed at him, Leo asked, "Can you guys spare me?"

"Yeah, go take care of your lady," Raph said. "I'll have Mikey wake Casey up in a little while."

Leo didn't bother to respond to the 'your lady' jibe because he knew it was Raph's way of reminding him to keep his head screwed on straight. "April is coming by sometime today. She can keep Versallia company while we make a parts run," he told his brothers.

They had no questions about that so Leo left them. When he walked into the infirmary, Leo saw that Versallia was sitting up and hugging the blanket to her chest.

"I am feeling much better," Versallia said upon seeing him. "Might I leave this bed and dress?"

"Of course," Leo replied, crossing to where the bag of clothes from April was sitting. He carried it over to Versallia and placed it on the end of her cot. "Our friend April brought these things for you. She wants you to know that she's repairing your own clothes and will return them as soon as possible."

Versallia enthusiastically dug into the bag, pulling out tops, skirts, and pants with the excitement of a child at Christmastime. "I have never experienced human garments, your friend is very thoughtful."

"You're probably not familiar with pants," Leo said, pointing at a pair. "I noticed that none of your people wore them."

"The humans that the High Mage enslaved wore pants," Versallia said. "I have also seen them when watching the chronicles. Our chronicles were not just a history of Y'Lyntius, they were also the recordings created by those Y'Lyntians who manned earth outposts."

"I believe we used to live in one," Leo said. "It was destroyed by our enemies. Let me set up the screen so you can change. I'll wash up and prepare something for you to eat."

"Thank you Leonardo," Versallia said, flashing him a wide smile.

After retrieving the screen and placing it in front of her cot, Leo left the infirmary and raced to the bathroom where he quickly showered. He discovered Master Splinter in the kitchen when he entered.

"Michelangelo prepared a vegetable soup during the night," Master Splinter said as he stirred the contents of a pot that was heating on a burner. "I suggested that he not add meat because I sensed that Miss Versallia's people might not be used to animal flesh."

"She told me that Y'Lyntians are vegetarians," Leo said. He took a bowl down from a cupboard and placed it on a tray, along with a spoon and a bottle of water.

Master Splinter filled the bowl with soup and Leo carried it in to the infirmary. Versallia had pushed aside the screen and was brushing her hair when he entered. He set the tray on Don's desk and pulled out a chair for Versallia, pushing it in once she was seated.

Grabbing a stool, Leo sat to one side of the desk as Versallia began to eat. After a couple of spoonfuls, she said, "This is delicious, thank you."

"Thank Mikey, he's the family cook," Leo said with a smile.

"I will," Versallia said. "I decided to try pants. They are surprisingly comfortable."

Leo's gaze wandered to her lithe form, now clothed in slacks and a top that fit her figure well, noting that she wore her crystal again. "April wears them almost exclusively. It makes moving around a lot easier."

"Perhaps not as easy as wearing no clothes?" Versallia asked, a twinkle in her eyes.

His face heating slightly, Leo said, "I suppose you could say our shells are our clothes. We've worn garments before when we've had to mingle with people, but they aren't comfortable to us. They're also very restricting when we're trying to fight."

"I was only teasing you," Versallia said affectionately. "I like you exactly the way you are."

Leo wasn't sure how to respond. Everything he could think of sounded trite to him and he didn't want to come across as completely inexperienced with women, even though he was.

Fortunately, Versallia didn't seem to expect a reply. She returned to her soup, appearing to enjoy it very much. The silence between them was comfortable, more so than Leo would have expected.

A thought came to him, one that he should have had earlier. "Versallia, it may be another day or two before Don can have the Tunneler fully repaired. You won't want to stay in here during that time, there's no privacy. I'm going to move into Don's room with him so that you can have mine."

Versallia set her spoon down and looked at him. "I do not wish to put you out that way. The screen around my bed will provide adequate privacy."

"No, it won't," Leo said. "My room is near the bathroom. If you remain in the infirmary you'll have to walk across half the lair to get there. It isn't proper."

"I yield to your sense of decorum," Versallia said, the corners of her mouth lifting happily. "I am unfamiliar with your processes, so I must rely on you to give me direction."

"That's settled then," Leo said as he stood up. "I'll go and move some of my things while you finish your meal."

Leo quickly returned to the service bay to let Don know of his plans. His brother nodded absentmindedly, his thoughts focused on the Tunneler repairs.

In his room, Leo stripped and remade the bed before moving his extra gear, his sword cleaning supplies, and some candles into Don's room. He tossed his sleeping bag on the floor near one wall and then went back to the infirmary.

Versallia took the tray while Leo carried the bags of things that April had left for her. Their first stop was the kitchen, so that Versallia would know where it was.

Leo decided to forgo the remainder of the tour until after Versallia was settled in to his room. He took her there, setting her bags down and telling her, "I changed the bedding and emptied a couple of drawers so that you'd have a place to put some of your things."

"Thank you," Versallia said as she looked around. "Your room reflects your character. It is masculine, open, and Spartan. There is no excess, nothing hidden. I like it very much."

"I know you don't want to be here for long, but you should at least be comfortable while you are," Leo said.

"It is not a question of what I want," Versallia said, moving to stand in front of Leo. "I must fulfill my obligation to my people. It is my duty."

Leo searched her eyes. "If you'd never found them, you wouldn't have this duty."

"And if I had never met you, the world would have been destroyed and we would both be enslaved," Versallia countered. "I would rather it be this way than the other, though I am less resolute with regards to my responsibility than I was before meeting you again."

"I have found that duty often comes with a price," Leo replied, her nearness filling him with a sense of longing. "Perhaps that is itself a test to learn if we're truly worthy."

"You have changed," Versallia said. "It is not merely that you are taller, but it is in your comportment as well. You have matured and become more determined. I saw it in you the first time we met, but it is very pronounced now. There is none of the uncertainty of youth about you anymore. Even your brothers treat you differently."

"We've all been through many challenges since we last parted," Leo said. "The years were bound to change us."

Sounds from the lair drifted through the open door and Leo glanced in that direction before turning his attention back to the Y'Lyntian woman. "Versallia, there are things we should discuss when there is time."

"I agree," Versallia said. "Being close to you affects me in ways that I do not comprehend. I believe that I see that in your eyes as well."

Leo hadn't expected her to be so forthright, but realized that was a part of her character and one of the reasons he responded so positively to her. "I've felt a strong connection to you since having that crystal dream. I . . . haven't been certain of how real those feelings are."

"Because we do not truly know one another," Versallia said, voicing the same concerns that Leo had. "We may never have that chance and yet understanding this, I still desire you."

Leo's breath caught, his heart thrumming in his chest. He felt his control slipping and took a step towards her, forgetting that the door was open and that they weren't alone in the lair.

"There ya' are."

Raph's gruff voice startled Leo, who barely managed not to show his surprise. Though his pulse was racing, Leo responded to his brother in a calm voice. "I was getting Versallia settled in my room. I'm going to bunk with Don for the time being."

"Whatever," Raph said with a disinterested shrug. "April's here. Thought Versa might want to meet her and talk about that stuff women find appealing."

"Oh yes," Versallia said. "I must thank her for the clothing and her assistance."

Raph stood back as she exited the room, followed by Leo. He watched them go downstairs together and walk side-by-side to the living area, where Master Splinter and April were seated.

He had not failed to notice just how close the two of them were to each other when he'd burst into Leo's room. Under any other circumstances, Raph would probably have been proud of his big brother for making a move on a woman. He wouldn't have thought that Leo had it in him to romance anyone.

However, this situation wasn't one that Raph cared for. What with the whole crystal dream thing and the way Leo had been acting, it seemed too much like his brother was being mind-controlled. It would take a lot of convincing to make Raph see it any other way.

Unless Raph was convinced that Leo's feelings were genuine, he'd not only throw up a road block between Leo and Versallia, he'd knock some sense into the leader in blue.

If he had to, Raph would use both fists.

TBC…..


	13. Chapter 13

April took to Versallia right away, something that Raphael perceived as a good sign. Their friend had excellent judgment and the ability to read people, so her acceptance of Versallia helped to ease some of Raph's worries.

He could tell that Leo seemed relieved at the way the two women were interacting as well. Leo might behave as though he had every confidence that they were coming down on the correct side of the Y'Lyntian conflict, but that wasn't what Raph was reading from his brother.

What Raph had seen when he'd gone to Leo's room made him wonder just how much free-will Leo actually had over the situation. It also made Raph worry about Leo's ability to control his impulses.

Versallia was now well enough to move around. That meant she would interact with them, with Leo, a lot more. Leo's seeming need to be near the woman appeared to be reciprocated by Versallia herself.

As determined as Raph was, he could not stand guard over them twenty-four hours a day. If they wanted to be alone, they'd find a way. Leo could go into his room with her and lock the door if it came to that. Unless Raph wanted to kick the door down, there wasn't much he could do.

Except to delegate. Since he seemed to be taking the lead in the campaign to keep Leo's head screwed on straight, then he had to think like a leader. The best way to learn what Leo was thinking was to ask him, but Raph was not the one to do that.

It required a delicate touch from someone who Leo did not perceive as threatening. Someone with relationship experience. Someone who cared about them like family.

Raph needed to get April O'Neil to talk to Leo.

Donatello made his way over to Raph, who was standing off to one side of the living area as he watched the women interact. "April seems to like her," Don said casually.

"That don't mean Versa's good for Leo," Raph said.

"She's determined to go home," Don said. "Versa hasn't lied about that to Leo. He knows she can't stay here with him and he can't be with her."

Raph turned his head to look hard at Don. "Let me ask ya' something, Donny. If ya' had a chance with a woman, a real chance, but ya' had to leave us to be with her, what would ya' do?"

"I wouldn't leave," Don said quickly, a slightly haunted look flitting across his expression.

"Forget that other reality ya' got sent to," Raph said, understanding Don's reaction. "Just take the question straight up. What would ya' do?"

An obstinate look settled on Don's face. "I wouldn't leave," he stated categorically.

Raph sighed. "I guess that's a hard question to answer if ya' ain't in love. If ya' were, I think you'd answer differently."

"Would you leave?" Don asked, turning the question around. Without giving Raph time to answer, he said, "We're in a unique position bro'. As cliché as it sounds, it's us against the world. Splitting up isn't an option. Master Splinter taught us to be a team so we could survive and this team has four members. Let the woman make the hard choice."

"And if the woman can't?" Raph asked stubbornly. "If she's the only chance for an entire race of beings to survive?"

"You could be worrying over nothing," Don said. "There's no indication that Leo's in love or that he'll let himself fall in love since he knows Versallia can't remain here. Leo knows his duty."

"And ain't that a hell of a weight to carry around on your shoulders," Raph said, looking towards his older brother, who seemed to have eyes for no one but Versallia. "Ya' ever wonder what happens if he decides it's too heavy?"

Don didn't respond because he too was watching Leo. Their ruminations were cut off by the strident sounds of Casey's voice as he joined the gathering.

"I was wondering where everybody went," Casey said as he wiped grease off his fingers. His arms and torso were covered in grease, motor oil, and rust. "Oh hey babe," he added upon seeing April seated on the couch.

She gave him an exasperated look but didn't bother reminding him not to call her babe, realizing he wouldn't have noticed because he was too busy staring at the newcomer who was sitting next to her.

"Casey Jones, this is Versallia," April said, making the introductions. "Versallia is the Y'Lyntian the guys saved a few years ago and then again the other night."

"Hi," Casey said. "I'd shake hands but I'm kinda dirty."

Versallia looked up at Leo, her brow knitting in confusion. "Shaking hands is what the people who live topside do when they greet one another," he explained.

"Ah, a custom," Versallia said as her brow smoothed out. "There are so many."

"At least ya' ain't gotta learn them all," Raph said, joining the conversation. "We'll have ya' back where ya' belong in no time."

Leo shot an odd look in Raph's direction, as though sensing a meaning other than the obvious one from Raph's assurances.

"At the risk of sounding ungracious, I will be happy to return to my people," Versallia said. "I am greatly worried for their welfare."

"In the meantime, Versallia will have my room," Leo said. "I'll be sharing with Donny."

April lifted an eyebrow upon hearing Leo's statement and Raph could tell she'd gleaned something his brother's behavior. Standing up, April said, "If she's going to be living with a bunch of guys, then she needs a woman to help her get situated. Come with me Versallia. Let's make sure you understand the workings of a bathroom up here. We can put your things away while we're at it. I've brought your clothing back, mended and cleaned."

Versallia got up and went with April, looking happy to have a feminine guide. When they were out of sight, Casey said, "Well, at least ya' rescued a good looking dame. Speaking of time frames, which is what I suppose all that talk was about, how long have we got? The Tunneler still needs some work and we're missing parts. I got a whole new respect for ya' Donny, seeing as how ya' built that monster all by yourself the first time around."

"Finding the parts that we still need is the determining factor on how long the repairs are going to take," Don said. "We've been off the grid for a while now, maybe we can sneak over to the Professor's junk yard to scavenge parts. When the city scraps their work vehicles, that's the junk yard they're taken to and that's also where many of the large contract companies dump their machines."

"We don't need to engage in a fight with Karai right now," Leo reminded them.

"Do you want to drive all the way to Jersey to find what we need?" Raph asked. "We'll spend more time on the road than we will in gathering parts."

Sensing a fight, Casey cut in. "How about I drive over to the yard now and check in with the Professor? If the Foot have been hanging around, he or his pals will have seen them."

"I like that idea," Don said quickly. "We can argue about our options after we have a clear view of what they are. In the meantime, the rest of us can get back to fixing what we do have parts for."

Casey headed for the kitchen to wash his hands and arms. He always carried a couple of clean shirts in his motorcycle's saddle bags and he'd change into one before he left.

After a glance in the direction the women had gone, Leo followed along behind his brothers back to the service bay. Don set him to work with the metal grinder, ignoring Mikey's protests that he was never allowed to use the power tools.

Once he saw that Leo was completely occupied, Raph caught Don's eye, tipped his head in Leo's direction and winked. Don nodded to let Raph know that he understood he was to keep Leo busy and watched as Raph left them.

The two women were still upstairs when Raph got back to the center of the lair. He was just wondering how he'd separate them so that he could talk to April when he saw the redhead coming downstairs by herself.

"I left Versallia in the bathroom," April said. "She's taking a shower. If she's like most women, she'll be a while."

Of course April was astute enough to realize that Raphael wasn't merely standing around. "Could we talk? Somewhere with a little more privacy?" he asked.

"Sure." April led the way to the kitchen area, which was more closed in than the rest of the lair. It was one of the few places where they could be together without raising Leo's suspicions if he should happen upon them.

"I need to ask a favor of ya'," Raph said right off, preferring not to beat around the bush.

"I thought as much," April said. "It's about Versallia and Leo, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Raph answered. "I got worries."

"The 'White Knight Syndrome'. I talked about this just a little with Don already," April said.

"He hasn't filled me in on that one, so ya' want to send some explanations my way?" Raph asked. "Seems to me if something has the word 'syndrome' in it, then it can't be good."

"It isn't necessarily bad either," April explained. "It refers to a man that rushes to the aid of a woman simply because he views that woman as a 'damsel in distress'. It's chivalry as long as it doesn't turn dysfunctional. That's determined by how Leo views himself and how he views women in general. I've never known him to see women as powerless or unable to defend themselves and he doesn't have a low self-image."

"Then what the hell is going on with him? I mean, Versallia did need our help getting out of that lava pit and she still does seem to need our help, but she's never struck me as helpless. This whole thing is par for the course for us. We've helped dozens of people in the past without Leo going all gooey over them. I ain't liking where his head is at right now," Raph said.

"Because he seems to be falling for her or is there some other reason?" April asked.

"Because he seems to be falling for her and he don't know why," Raph said. "We didn't interact with her all that much the first time we met so Leo doesn't really know her. For some reason he can't seem to focus on anything but Versa and that's all kinds of wrong. It's damn dangerous too, considering she's wanting him to lead us on a mission to save her people from a guy we played hell defeating the first couple of times we went up against him."

"You want me to talk to Leo about this, don't you?" April asked.

"Yeah, I do. Every time I bring up the subject he gets defensive and that don't put my mind at ease," Raph said.

"Tell me honestly, do you think Leo's mind has been influenced by the crystal she uses? Do you think that Versallia knew exactly how it would affect him and is purposely trying to manipulate Leo?" April asked, looking concerned.

Raph's first inclination was to say yes to all of it, but he took a moment to separate his feelings from what his common sense told him. "I think Leo's attraction to her now has a lot to do with how they connected during that crystal dream," he said. "But I don't think Versa meant to use it that way 'cause she waited until she was in a damn bad situation before calling for help. It sounded to me like she only meant to hide from the High Mage guy until she could figure out her next move and then was gonna try to take care of him by herself. She's gotta go back to her people, she's way too important to their survival. Versa can't stay here."

"She explained some of that to me," April said. "I tend to agree with your assessment; I don't get the feeling that Versa is the kind to use people." April paused to chuckle. "If this were a fairy tale, she'd be the princess whose kingdom was about to fall into the hands of an evil dark lord."

"And Leo would be that White Knight ya' talked about, ready to swoop in and save the day," Raph said, a corner of his mouth lifting into a wry smile. The smile faded. "Only trouble is the White Knight usually married the princess and helped to rule the kingdom. Leo can't do that."

"Versallia can't remain here and Leo can't stay with her," April said. "Surely he can see the difficulties for himself."

"He knows them all right, he just don't seem to be able to put the brakes on when he's around Versallia," Raph said. "Leo can't hardly stay away from her and now he's moved her into his room. That wasn't necessary; she ain't gonna be here but a couple more days."

"I'll see what I can do," April promised. "Maybe I can lend another perspective to this situation, one that can help Leo to see a safer path for his interactions with Versallia. One that won't mean he'll suffer too much when they have to go their separate ways."

"We need him with his head on straight before we go into this fight," Raph said. "The odds ain't in our favor as it is."

"Are they ever?" April asked whimsically. "I'm beginning to think battles against overwhelming odds are something you guys seek out on purpose."

"Us? No way," Raph said with a grin. "We're basically homebodies who like the peace and quiet."

Smiling, April glanced at the clock. "Why don't I start on making some lunch and you get back to your brothers? That way Leo won't know we were conspiring behind his back."

"Sounds like a plan," Raph said. Leaning over, he dropped a quick kiss on her cheek. "Thanks sis, I don't know what we'd do without ya'."

"Likewise," April replied as she watched him leave. She loved her little adopted family very much and could understand why Versallia would be attracted to one of them. It was sad that the situation meant that the one good chance any of them had for a loving relationship couldn't happen. April would much rather be helping Leo find true love than to be trying to talk him out of it.

Casey returned from his trip to the junk yard just as April was setting the dining table for lunch. After the brothers cleaned up, the entire group sat down together to eat and it did not escape April's notice that Leo made sure he was seated next to Versallia.

"So I talked to the Professor and he said up until a couple days ago they'd see someone from the Foot clan watching the junk yard," Casey said. "There ain't been anyone around at all in the last two nights. Seemed kinda funny they'd just stop so I talked to a buddy of mine who shines shoes in a building across from Foot headquarters. He said Karai took off for Japan over a week ago with some of her top guys, including Chaplin. From what he heard, someone there was making a play for leadership of the clan operations in Japan."

"She can't let that happen," Don said. "If Karai loses her grip on any part of her empire, she'll start to lose control of all of it."

"So maybe right now is a good time to make that parts run," Raph said. "Get it done while Karai's focused on something else."

He looked expectantly at Leo, waiting for a decision. For a moment Leo said nothing as he seemed to be contemplating their options. Raph's eyes narrowed when he saw Leo glance at Versallia. From his expression it almost appeared as if Leo might try to put off the repairs on the Tunneler, perhaps hoping to have Versallia to himself for a bit longer.

"Sounds like we've got a small window of opportunity here," Mikey said as he too stared at Leo. "I can't imagine it'd take Karai more than a week to straighten out her problems."

His comment got Leo's attention. "We'll make a parts run tonight," Leo said. "Let's try to get everything we can in one trip, but if we can't, we'll have to be very quick during the second run. Word will get out that we've gone back to the junk yard."

"I feel that I should be doing something to help," Versallia said.

"We need you healthy," Don said. "You've got to get to the First Matriarch and receive her powers in order to make this a fair fight against the High Mage."

"There is something that you can do," Leo said. "Could you sit with Mikey and help him create a detailed map of your city along with a diagram of the First Matriarch's home? We need to know every point of entry if we're going to reach her without drawing attention to ourselves."

"Yes, I can do that," Versallia said, looking determined. "It is an excellent idea."

As soon as they finished lunch, Mikey led Versallia into the living area, where he kept some of his art supplies. They sat next to each other on the couch as Mikey opened his drawing pad and balanced it on his knees to begin making a map of Versallia's underground city.

Master Splinter returned to his room and Casey and the turtles turned towards the service bay to continue working on the Tunneler.

"Leo, could you help me with the lunch things?" April asked, catching the leader's attention before he could get very far.

"Of course," Leo responded, coming back to the table to stack some of the dirty dishes together before carrying them to the kitchen.

As he set the dishes in the sink, April quickly said, "I was hoping we could talk for a few minutes."

"Is something wrong?" Leo asked immediately. "Does Versallia need anything?"

The fact that Leo so quickly jumped to the conclusion that April wanted to talk about Versallia let the redhead know that Raph had been correct to be concerned.

April shook her head. "Versallia has everything she'll need for her stay. I like her, Leo. She has spirit and a very mature outlook on life and the position she holds amongst her people. I got the idea from talking to her though that her feelings are conflicted between a sense of duty and perhaps a longing for something else entirely."

"She's been very clear about returning underground to save her people," Leo replied guardedly.

"And I know you are all doing your best to make that happen," April said. "It's just . . . I see the way the two of you look at each other. From things I've heard Don and Raph say, I know they worry that you two are going to bond in a way that will make separating difficult. I don't want to see you get hurt, Leo."

"Did one of them ask you to talk to me?" Leo asked outright.

Not wanting to betray Raph's confidences, April said, "Let's say that I gathered from my conversations with them that what you are going through might be too far outside their frame of reference for them to offer you any assistance. I'm the one with experience in this area and I want to help. You know you can trust me to keep what you say to myself."

April could see that Leo was of two minds as to how to approach her offer. He was the most private of the four brothers, the one who most often hid his inner emotions from everyone. In the past it had been April who'd gotten him to express some of his feelings during a time when he'd been at his lowest point, just before he'd been sent to heal with the Ancient One.

She hoped that his natural inclination to keep things to himself would be overcome by his need to understand his feelings for Versallia. It was easy to tell that he couldn't find those answers by himself and that April was a resource he'd be foolish to ignore.

"The crystal dream that I had, the one where she was calling to me to help her, it connected our minds in a way that was very . . . personal," Leo said. "We've haven't had much chance to discuss that, but from some of the things that Versallia has said, I'm not sure she understands what happened to us either."

"Was this connection a type of intimacy?" April asked, searching Leo's expressions as she tried to comprehend what he was telling her.

"It felt very like that to me," Leo said. "It still does. We're drawn to each other without really knowing why. It's almost as if the crystal forced us to bond somehow."

"Not knowing if your feelings are real is the first clue that you should approach your relationship with caution," April said. "I know that it's hard to fight against certain instincts. Sometimes the best weapon is to remind yourself of your primary duty and to avoid situations that bring the two of you close together."

Leo sighed heavily. "My duty is to lead this clan to the best of my abilities, to protect my family, and to help those in need. I believe that Versallia has told us the truth about what is happening in her underground city. If we don't help her, then our own world is in danger and millions will suffer."

"Versallia's duty is to seek help to do what she can't accomplish by herself," April said. "She has to save her people and to help future generations to flourish. Versallia has to go home. She can't be with you and you can't live with her."

"If you only knew how many times I've repeated that to myself," Leo said with a short laugh.

"Then avoid temptation," April said adamantly. "That's your only choice. Work with your brothers, repair the Tunneler, come up with a plan to get the five of you to her city without getting caught, and deliver her to the First Matriarch. Defeat the High Mage. Tell Versallia good-bye and come home."

"Avoid temptation," Leo repeated softly. "Master Splinter can see to Versallia's needs. If I can stay away . . . if I can keep from being alone with her . . . ."

"It's what you have to do Leo," April said, her tone gentle. "Versallia needs that too. She'll understand."

"Can you help her?" Leo asked, his pained expression cutting into April's heart.

"I'll do everything I can," April said. "I'll stay here while you guys make your junk yard run tonight so you don't have to worry about Versallia. You should go help your brothers now and I'll keep company with Mikey and Versallia while they come up with the plans you'll need."

"Thanks April," Leo said. "It seems I did have to talk this through with someone."

"I'm here anytime you need me," April assured him.

Leo left her then to go directly to the service bay. She saw him cast a quick glance in Versallia's direction, but his steps didn't falter as he continued past the woman.

April hoped she'd done the right thing in discouraging a love affair between Leonard and Versallia. She had often dreamed of seeing the turtles find true love with mates of their own, but this situation was fraught with too many difficulties.

The biggest one of all was the fact that their feelings might not even be real. As far as April was concerned, those damn crystals were the cause of a hell of a lot of problems. It was too bad the Y'Lyntians needed them for their survival.

TBC….


	14. Chapter 14

During the drive to the junk yard to scavenge for Tunneler parts, Leo's thoughts were entirely on his conversation with April.

He knew they would be, so he'd chosen to ride with Casey in April's van, rather than in the moving van with his brothers. Casey didn't seem to notice his companion's silence, too busy beating a rhythmic tattoo on the dashboard in time with the music he'd turned up to a nearly earsplitting volume.

Avoid temptation had been April's advice. Leo understood what that meant, he'd outlined those points to April during their talk. He couldn't be alone with Versallia. When they were alone, he felt as though he was being pulled towards her by some invisible string. Leo could almost feel her supple skin beneath his fingers, her soft lips beckoning him to kiss . . . .

Shaking his head, Leo sat up straighter, looking around to see where they were. Casey noticed his movement and turned the radio down.

"We're circling the neighborhood like ya' told us to," Casey said. "Raph took the north side of the junk yard, we're checking the east side. I haven't seen any sign of a Foot patrol. I'd ask if ya' had, but I don't think you've been with me for most of this ride."

"Sorry," Leo said, feeling guilty for his lapse of attention. "I've been reviewing our strategy for when we return . . . ."

"Save it," Casey said, interrupting him. "I ain't so brain dead that I can't see ya' got the hots for Versallia. Your brothers are sweating ya' 'cause they think you're falling too hard, too fast and that's what's got your shell in a bunch too. Are ya' gonna do something about it, or are ya' just gonna mope and let your bro's keep worrying about where your head is?"

"There isn't anything I _can_ do about it," Leo replied, some of his frustration coming out. Casey Jones wasn't the kind of person one normally shared personal confidences with, but he did have a lot of experience with women. "Versallia has no choice but to return to her people. It's not as though we had any kind of future together."

"So who said ya' had to plan a wedding and pick out joint burial plots?" Casey asked. "Sometimes ya' just get with someone 'cause that's what both of ya' need at the moment. Ya' got called to her by that crystal of hers, right? Did she have anything to do with that, or did the crystal do it on its own?"

Leo frowned as he reviewed the conversations he'd had with Versallia up to that point. "I don't know," he answered slowly. "We haven't had much time to talk about that."

Casey snorted. "Seems to me that'd be a good thing to find out. I'd sure as hell want to know if I was on her mind enough so she'd call to me in her hour of need, or if the crystal decided to stick the two of you together on its own."

"I can't ask her," Leo said.

"Why the hell not?" Casey asked. "Ya' ain't afraid to talk to her are ya'?"

"No, I've been talking to her, just not about that," Leo said. "It's . . . complicated. April advised me to avoid temptation since both Versallia and I know we can't be together. Avoiding temptation means not being alone with Versallia."

"April's a woman," Casey stated flatly, as though that proved some point.

"The advice was sound," Leo argued.

"Sure, if ya' were a woman," Casey said. "You're a guy. Women have romantic fantasies about true love and happily ever after. Reality is, true love don't magically drop in your lap, ya' gotta work for it. Sometimes romance don't happen, ya' fall together to satisfy your urges and then maybe ya' stay together 'cause it works, maybe ya' don't."

"But we already know it won't work," Leo pointed out. "Why form any more of an attachment than what we're feeling right now?"

"Why go the rest of your life wondering how it would have felt to be with a woman?" Casey countered. "From the sound of things you're gonna be experiencing regret either way. If ya' get together and then she leaves, you'll regret losing her. If ya' don't get together and she leaves, you'll regret that ya' didn't at least hold her in your arms."

"Some regrets are more difficult to live with than others," Leo said bitterly.

"Seems to me there's a reason some famous guy said that it was better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all," Casey said. "Would ya' rather lay awake nights thinking about a shared passion, no matter how brief, or lay awake wondering what it'd be like to love someone like that? I don't wanna sound mean or anything, but just how many chances to be with a woman do ya' think you're gonna get in your lifetime?"

Casey had a point, but Leo didn't want to be talked into doing something simply because it took him in a direction he'd wanted to go in the first place. He had responsibilities that Casey would never understand, obligations that kept him from giving in to base desires.

"I am bound by honor to put my duty above my needs," Leo said

"Sounds lonely and unnecessary," Casey said. "Was me, I'd get whatever this is out of my system so I could focus on my job and finding a way to take Versallia home. Or ya' can continue to be lost in your thoughts and let your bro's do all of the work."

Leo's shell cell rang, saving him the trouble of coming up with a response to that. As he answered, he saw that the caller was Donatello. "How does it look on your end?"

 _"_ _Clear,"_ Don said _._ _"_ _No sign of the Foot._ _Are we going in?"_

"Yes. Let's do this as quickly as we can," Leo said before disconnecting the call. He glanced over at Casey. "Head into the junk yard."

They followed the turtles' moving van into the junk yard, pulling up behind it when Raph stopped. Don had checked the yard's manifest earlier and knew exactly where to find the parts that he needed, so it was only a matter of removing those parts from the junked vehicles and loading them into the backs of both vans.

The Professor stopped by to greet his friends, having not seen them for a while. He and the other part-time residents of the junk yard kept an eye out for the turtles' enemies, making their job a little easier.

It took effort on Leo's part to remain focused on their mission, something that had never happened to him before. Having received what was basically contradictory advice from April and Casey didn't help as his thoughts kept trying to review what they'd told him.

Somehow Leo made it through without anyone seeming to notice that he wasn't a hundred percent there. During the ride back, Mikey joined Leo in April's van because there was no longer room for him in the moving van. That was fine with Leo, who didn't want to discuss Versallia with Casey again.

April was at Don's computer when the group returned to the lair. She had been monitoring their progress to make sure that if they were ambushed, she could alert Master Splinter and come to their rescue. In an aside, April told Leo that Versallia had stayed with her for a couple of hours before going off to bed.

Though Leo wanted to know if April had talked to Versallia about what she felt for the turtle leader, he didn't get the chance. It was after two a.m. Monday morning and April had a shop to open, which meant that she needed to go home and get a few hours of sleep.

Since her van was still full of auto parts, Casey took April home on his motorcycle. Casey offered to come right back, but Raph told him to grab some shut eye at his apartment.

Watching his brothers after the human pair left, Leo could see how exhausted they all were. They had been working in shifts around the clock, none of the getting more than a couple of hours of sleep at a time. Despite the urgency of the situation, Leo knew he couldn't take his brothers into a battle when they were all so tired.

"Stop unloading," Leo called out to them, going to stand between the two vans so he could get his brothers' attention.

"If we don't get these parts out we can't fix the Tunneler," Raph told him, as though Leo needed to have that fact clarified.

"It's time we all took a break," Leo said. "A few hours of shuteye without the sounds of someone pounding on metal in the background."

"Those few hours could make a difference in the Y'Lyntian balance of power Leo," Don said.

Leo took a deep breath and released it. "That's a chance we'll have to take. We're all too tired and that's a fact. Lack of sleep will slow our reflexes and our thinking at a time when we'll need both to be as sharp as possible."

Raph crossed his arms and stared at Leo, his expression grim. "Are ya' thinking that if the First Matriarch dies before she can pass her powers to Versa that she'll stay here with ya'? 'Cause I kinda doubt that's gonna happen either way."

As usual, Raph managed to get under Leo's shell. "That thought had not even crossed my mind," Leo said hotly. "How could you think that I would put our world at risk, not to mention the possible extinction of an entire race, because of feelings I might or might not have for Versallia?"

"Ya' came close to letting Shredder escape to wipe out the Utrom home world 'cause ya' just had to rescue Karai," Raph said, sneering at his brother.

"Thank you for continuing to kick me about that," Leo snapped. "Shall I recount all of your past mistakes?"

"Stop it you two," Don said, stepping between them. "Leo's right, we are tired, and this kind of nasty fighting is a prime example of that. I for one have no problem with just leaving this mess where it is and going to bed."

"I second that," Mikey said, stifling a yawn. "We're all cranky from lack of sleep. Good night."

He didn't wait to see if anyone would follow his example and after looking from Raph to Leo and back, Don shrugged and headed towards his room.

There was silence between the two remaining turtles until Leo said quietly, "I'm trying to do the right thing, Raph."

Raph's mouth worked before he finally opened it to say, "I know ya' are. Don has a point, we're arguing 'cause we're tired. I shouldn't have said that about Karai, I know damn well ya' already beat yourself to hell and gone about that."

"As the Ancient One pointed out, I tend to be my own worst enemy," Leo said with a discomfited grimace. Looking hard at Raph, he added, "April talked to me about Versallia."

"Yeah?" Raph tried and failed to look as if that wasn't his doing. "Did it help?"

"Her advice was good," Leo said in a noncommittal fashion. He chose not to mention his conversation with Casey. "I can't ignore my feelings but I can do my best to remember why I shouldn't act on them. I have no ulterior motive for putting a stop to the work on the Tunneler, Raph, other than my concern for you guys."

Raph swiped a hand across his forehead and exhaled heavily. "Damn I'm beat. Don and Mikey are probably sawing logs already. Let's go rack for a few hours."

Leaving the service bay together, the pair separated upstairs, Raph to his room and Leo to Don's. As Raph had predicted, Don was sprawled face down on his bed and sound asleep.

Stripping his sheathed swords from his shell, Leo leaned them against the wall and crawled into his sleeping bag. Determined to rest, Leo focused on the measured sounds of Donny's breathing and soon dozed off.

A grunt followed by mumbling woke Leo a little while later. He sat up and looked over at Don, who had rolled onto his back and was talking in his sleep. The words were too low for Leo to discern and he wasn't sure they would have made sense even if he could.

Glancing at Don's bedside clock, Leo saw that he'd been asleep for about two and a half hours. He lay down and tried to go back to sleep, only now Casey's words returned full force and he couldn't ignore them.

Casey had told him to do the exact opposite of what April had advised. As much as Leo wanted to disregard the man's input, telling himself that Casey was only echoing Leo's own inclinations, he had to admit that some of what his friend said made sense.

Would he regret starting something with Versallia and then losing her more than never making an approach in the first place? April seemed to believe that there had to be real feelings between them before any type of relationship could be considered. If there was a chance their feelings were false, then they shouldn't succumb to them.

As far as Casey was concerned, when an opportunity presented itself, you took advantage of it. The man was certainly right about one thing; Leo would probably never have another chance to be with a woman.

It was too confusing to sort out and all Leo had managed to do was become wide awake. Abandoning any chance for further sleep, Leo rolled out of the sleeping bag and grabbed his swords as he stood up. He quietly left Don's room and made his way to the dojo on silent feet so as not to rouse anyone else. Once inside, Leo lit a few candles and avoided turning on the overhead lights, not wanting to draw attention to himself.

After stretching his muscles, Leo began to work with his swords, dancing through moves against invisible foes. He had no idea how long he'd been at it when he sensed that he was being watched.

Spinning effortlessly through a complex set of katana strikes, Leo came to a stop and looked towards the doorway. He expected to see one of his brothers there, waiting to chastise him for not sleeping. Instead he found that it was Versallia who watched him, half-hidden by the door frame as though she hadn't meant for him to see her.

Leo slowly sheathed his swords as Versallia took a few tentative steps into the open. "I am sorry, I did not mean to interrupt your practice."

"Did I wake you?" Leo asked. He saw that she was wearing a pair of loose fitting shorts and a thin white tank top, things that were no doubt comfortable to sleep in. Rather than hiding her attributes, the tank top highlighted the rigid nipples that stood out from her perky breasts. After his first quick glance, Leo struggled to keep his eyes on Versallia's face.

Shaking her head, Versallia replied, "No, not really. I heard no sound but I did seem to sense that you were somehow distraught. It has to do with my presence, does it not?"

Leo saw no point in dissembling. "I wouldn't say that I was distraught, but there is a certain amount of turmoil. The situation between us presents . . . difficulties."

"I am very aware of them," Versallia said. "There is little for me to do other than analyze the things that I feel. I still have no answers for them."

"Versallia, I've wanted to ask you about the crystal dream that I had," Leo said, trying to think of the best way to ask his question. "Did you call for my help through your crystal? Two of my brothers have had crystal dreams in the past and neither of them were initiated by the entities involved in the dreams."

"The crystals do not work in that manner. It is not possible to consciously communicate with someone through them," Versallia explained. "It is true that I was thinking of you as I was being pursued through the tunnels. I wished that I could find a way to warn you that the danger had returned. Perhaps it was because I had recently communed with my crystal and was still in some way connected to it that it projected my thoughts to you. My emotions were quite inflamed at the time. I was afraid that the High Mage would overtake me if I tried to escape through the tunnel that would take me to where you and I last parted. As much as I wanted to find you, I knew I had to evade him, so I chose to take the smaller tunnel."

"So your thoughts had turned to me even before you fell into that crater," Leo said, his spirits lifting just a little.

"The crystals are powerful conduits as well as depositories for memories," Versallia said. "A crystal can activate a part of the brain and supply it with information that is locked inside the crystal. Most of the time that information is from memories belonging to the Y'Lyntian people. This is transmitted in the form of a dream.

"April told me of the dreams your brothers had. Donatello's answer to liquefying the crystals did not come from the woman called Sydney, it came from his unconscious mind's connection to a crystal. Likewise, when Michelangelo dreamed of our city and the dark force hovering over it he was subconsciously connected to the High Mage through a crystal."

"That explains why Mikey had an instant aversion to the guy," Leo said thoughtfully. "He must have seen the High Mage as an embodiment of the dark force that appeared to him in his crystal dream."

"Michelangelo is keenly insightful," Versallia acknowledged. "The crystal found his strength and gave him the answers he needed. Donatello is extremely intelligent and therefore the crystal supplied him with knowledge. I was trapped on that ledge for hours and was certain that I would die. I did not mean to become lost in unfamiliar tunnels, my hope was to double back after losing the High Mage and then try to find you."

"Your amulet didn't guide you?" Leo asked.

"I used a great deal of its energy in escaping the High Mage," Versallia said. "The farther I got from the city, the less power I had to draw upon. I had no warning that the ground was fragile until it collapsed beneath me. Somehow as I faded from consciousness, my mind must have activated my crystal and it then used the last of its energy to reach the crystal that you still possessed."

Taking up her train of thought, Leo said, "And then, because Don who was nearest to it wasn't sleeping and I was, it gave me the crystal dream. Why not Mikey? He too was sleeping and he's had a crystal dream before. It would seem that he'd be more susceptible to another."

"It was not Michelangelo about whom I was thinking," Versallia said softly. "The crystal knew my heart and connected our minds together in a most intimate way. For that I must apologize. I did not know that would happen and you must feel violated by that mental invasion. A connection of that sort is very much like making love to someone."

"You didn't do it on purpose so you have nothing to apologize for," Leo replied. "I won't deny that our . . . connection has left me feeling very close to you. It fills me with a desire for more that I am having a difficult time handling."

"I too am feeling this type of longing for you," Versallia told him. "April talked to me about this because she wanted to help. She knows that I must return to my people and that your place is here with your family. Her advice is that we should try not to be alone together. Her words carried a great deal of wisdom, yet here I am, seeking your company. My mind wanted to be strong, but my feet seemed to have thoughts of their own."

Versallia's lips quivered into a half-smile as she delivered those words, a clear sign of remorse at her actions. Leo's heart had leaped at the sight of her and never slowed, now he could even feel his pulse quicken.

"April gave me the same advice," Leo said, thinking fast. "She thought it would make things easier for both of us. Maybe we can turn our focus in another direction, do something that will take our minds off of our need for each other."

"What do you suggest?" Versallia asked eagerly, seeming happy to allow Leo to guide her.

"Let me teach you how to fight," Leo suggested. "We are going into a battle and you won't be able to count on your crystal to help you until you reach the First Matriarch."

Versallia had begun shaking her head before he'd even finished. "It is not my way, Leonardo. I do not know that I could fight my own people. Many of them have been my friends and though they are misguided, I could not harm them."

Leo frowned. "You understand that my brothers and I might have to hurt some of them in order to defeat the High Mage don't you?"

"Yes, that I understand and accept," Versallia said. "I also know that you will do no more than is necessary. It is simply that it is not in my nature to be aggressive. This is one of the reasons I was chosen to be the successor to the First Matriarch."

One of her words stuck in his head and Leo asked, "You aren't inclined towards aggression, but will you defend yourself if attacked?"

Brow furrowed, Versallia slowly said, "Of course. It is my obligation to my people to remain unharmed. I would defend you and your brothers as well."

"That's good enough," Leo said. "Let me teach you some self-defense and stealth. We are going to try to sneak into the city to get you to the First Matriarch without engaging in a fight. If you are equipped with some basic abilities it will go much smoother."

"I am open to that," Versallia said, walking farther into the room. She exhibited no modesty with regard to her state of dress so Leo pushed aside his own enthrallment and began his instruction.

He started by watching her walk across the room and then showed her how he moved when attempting to avoid detection. Versallia paid rapt attention to his lessons and soon mastered the art of gliding silently from one place to the next.

Next Leo instructed her in how to utilize shadows in order to hide from prying eyes. He felt a secret thrill with how quickly she took to the concept. Considering how Versallia had thrown the High Mage off her tracks during the chase underground, Leo believed that she might have a natural ability.

Self-defense techniques were more difficult for her.

"Do not allow an attacker to get close enough to immobilize you," Leo said. "Self-defense is very much a matter of offense. There are certain strike zones that you must aim for when you are attacked. A side kick to the knee will break the attacker's leg and take him out of the fight. Thrust your fingers into their eyes or use the heel of your hand against an attacker's chin at close range. Both of these strikes will remove your attacker from the fight."

Despite her already light color, Versallia's skin seemed to pale at his words. "But if I am overly excited, I might blind someone or break their neck. I could not live with myself if I caused such harm to one of my own."

"We'll do our best to prevent anyone from getting that close to you," Leo assured her, "but if they do it will be because we've been overwhelmed by their forces. I need to know that I won't lose you in the heat of battle."

"I do not wish to disappoint you," Versallia whispered. "What I have asked of your family is most difficult, it would not be fair if I could not aid in my own defense. I wish that my crystal had even a small amount of power so that I could protect all of you."

Versallia had begun to tremble and Leo stepped close to her. "You'll find the strength to do what you have to if it's needed. Of that much I'm sure. You came to our rescue once before, at great danger to yourself."

She looked up at him, her light eyes capturing his own. "I asked for your help then just as I am doing now. I have made my battles yours as well and have placed your life at risk. If something were to happen to you, I do not believe that I could go on. It is difficult enough to know that we must separate, it would be impossible to live knowing that you did not."

Inside Leo's head was an echo of April's words, _'avoid temptation'_. He had felt the rightness of that advice when his sister had given it, but then Casey had made a speech about regrets and that too had seemed sound.

In that instant Leo decided to forgo the conflicts in his head and follow what his heart and his instincts were telling him. Very carefully he placed his hands upon Versallia's hips and when she responded by sliding her palms along his chest, he encircled her waist to draw her against him.

Their eyes locked together as Leo lowered his head. Versallia tilted her face up to him, inviting Leo to partake of her lips. As his mouth touched hers, Versallia sighed his name and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Losing himself to her, Leo deepened the kiss and shuddered as she responded. The world around them collapsed into nothingness as the pair fell completely into each other.

TBC…..


	15. Chapter 15

For many long moments Leonardo's world was completely given over to Versallia. Her taste danced upon his tongue, igniting sensory receptors that had never before come alive.

Versallia's frame, though fragile appearing when compared to his own, felt more solid than he had imagined. When she pressed against him, Leo could feel the suppleness of her form and knew that her seeming delicacy was an illusion. There was strength to her, both of body and spirit.

Leo wasn't sure what it was that suddenly pulled him back to his senses, but Versallia apparently felt it at the exact same time. Their lips separated and they stared at one another, trying to understand what had broken the spell.

April's words rang in Leo's head, _"_ _Not knowing if your feelings are real is the first clue . . . remind yourself of your primary duty."_

Duty.

Releasing Versallia, Leo stepped back abruptly. "We can't do this. You sense that too, don't you?" he asked.

Her eyes never left Leo's face as Versallia nodded slowly. "You are right. I believe this temptation is only that. The crystal . . . it has produced this fascination we hold for one another, but it is . . . ."

"False," Leo finished for her when Versallia's words trailed off. "Why? It wasn't necessary, I would have come to your aid even without that incentive."

Versallia blushed lightly. "No doubt that is my fault. I did not know you well enough to know that you would. In my deepest thoughts I doubted that you would want to become embroiled in the affairs of the Y'Lyntian people. The crystal, in seeking you out to come to my aid, must have sown within us an artificial bond."

"To keep us together and focused on a mutual goal," Leo mused. "The crystals almost seem . . . sentient."

"This is like nothing my people have ever experienced," Versallia said, appearing confused. "It has never happened before. I do not understand it, nor do I understand why those feelings seem to have faded."

"Perhaps it wanted us together, but not _together_ ," Leo said, trying to analyze why the desire for Versallia that had clung to him for days was unexpectedly gone. "One moment all I could feel was how right it was to kiss you, and then I recalled that my duty had to come first. I could almost hear the word in my head."

"Yes, it was exactly that way for me as well," Versallia responded. "The longing, it has dissipated."

"The crystals wanted us to be close, but not attached," Leo said. "Why would that matter? Did their energy sense that we would be unable to part when the time came?"

"No matter what my feelings were for you, that would not have been an issue," Versallia said. "I have communed enough with my crystal for it to know my mind. I would sooner suffer your loss than to risk the annihilation of my entire race."

"The crystals don't know my mind though. Is there a reason for them to fear that I might choose to remain at your side when you returned to your people?" Leo asked.

For the first time, Versallia seemed shy about answering one of his questions. Leo waited, sensing that Versallia was experiencing an internal struggle of some sort.

"I want to have children," Versallia finally said. "Even without the influence of the crystal, I find you attractive, but I must save myself for the one who will be my life consort. Part of my preparation process for receiving the powers of the First Matriarch is to remain intact. Virginal."

The full import of what they had very nearly done struck Leo hard. "If we had . . . made love, you would have lost the ability to acquire your powers?"

"I do not know for certain," Versallia admitted. "It is a long held belief by my people and no successor has ever forsaken this tradition."

Another thought entered Leo's mind. "Versallia, you mentioned a consort. Is there someone. . . ?"

Versallia lowered her eyes, the blush returning to her cheeks. "There is a man to whom I have taken notice," she said. "He is a good, hard working man who adheres to our ways. I do not know what has become of him, he is not the type to join the High Mage. Their belief systems do not align."

A tiny tug of jealousy pricked at Leo's consciousness, but he quickly pushed it down. "But your beliefs do align with this man's?" Leo asked gently.

"They do," Versallia answered, a touch of a smile curving her lips. "We have walked together many times and each time I am in his company I grow fonder of him. It is nothing like the enthrallment that descended upon you and I, but it is more . . . enduring."

Feeling a surge of determination, Leo said, "Then we'll do our utmost to get you back to him. Why don't you try to get a little more sleep? We all need to be at the top of our game when we face the High Mage, but you most of all."

"A wise suggestion," Versallia said with a nod. "You should heed it as well. It does not require a keen eye to see that you have not rested properly."

"We'll go up together," Leo said, walking alongside Versallia as they left the dojo and headed upstairs.

They parted company there; Versallia to Leo's room and Leo to the bathroom to shower.

Leo would soon be hard at work on repairing the Tunneler. Normally he would not have showered just to get dirty again, but his reasons were twofold; he did not need his brothers to notice Versallia's scent on him and he did not want to smell it anymore either.

When Leo exited the bathroom he saw that Raph was leaning against the nearest stair railing, arms crossed, apparently waiting for him.

Since it was clear from his expression that Raph meant to lay into him, Leo's mouth tightened into a grim line and he tilted his head towards his brother's room. Raph waited until Leo walked past him before moving and once they were both in Raph's bedroom, the younger turtle closed the door.

Turning to face Leo, Raph said, "I thought ya' wanted us to sleep."

"I did; I do," Leo told him.

Raph's eyes narrowed. "That whole 'we need to be rested for the big battle' speech was supposed to apply to ya' too," he said. "Or were ya' just trying to get us out of the way so ya' could have alone time with your gal?"

"She isn't mine," Leo said calmly. "For your information, we no longer feel that odd pull for each other."

"Why?" Raph demanded, teetering on the edge of belligerence. "Did screwing her get it out of your system? That's why ya' took a shower wasn't it, so we wouldn't smell her on ya'? That's not very honorable, Leonardo."

"We did not have sex," Leo said, pronouncing each word distinctly. "You're right, I didn't want her scent on me because we were in the dojo together. I couldn't sleep and apparently neither could Versallia. We worked on some self-defense techniques together and then we talked."

"Ya' talked away your lust?" Raph asked dubiously. "I ain't buying it."

Leo took a deep breath, inhaling patience. Normally he would not feel obliged to justify his actions to any of his brothers, but to be fair, he had been behaving abnormally and he knew they were concerned.

"I held her," Leo admitted. "For some reason that physical contact broke whatever spell the crystal had us under. It was the same for both of us; one minute we were in each other's arms and the next that . . . _desire_ simply disappeared."

There was a tap on the door that startled both brothers. Spinning around, Raph jerked the door open and found Donatello standing there with a sheepish look on his face.

"Your voices carry," Don explained as he stepped into the room.

Raph closed the door again. "I hope to hell that don't mean Mikey's gonna prance in here next."

"What all did you hear?" Leo asked with a frown.

"All of it," Don confessed. "The pipes in my room clang whenever someone turns on the shower. I sat up and saw that you weren't in bed, Leo. I got worried."

"Ya' thought he'd snuck back to his room to be with Versa, didn't ya?" Raph asked.

"Yes I did," Don said, looking at his oldest brother. "Sorry Leo, but none of us thought that was a good idea. We could tell that both you and Versallia were under some sort of crystal induced spell. You would have regretted anything that happened between you while in that state."

"I don't think I wanted to believe that," Leo confessed. "But . . . something changed."

"You didn't just hold her, did you?" Don asked astutely. When he saw Leo's hesitation, he added, "We're your brothers, you owe us the truth."

There was a resolute expression on Don's face that told Leo he expected a straight answer. "We kissed," Leo stated flatly.

Raph rolled his eyes. "Geez Leo, after all our warnings?"

"Stow it, Raph. I already told you nothing else happened," Leo snapped.

"Not for your lack of trying," Raph said sarcastically.

Don moved farther into the room, drawing their attention and stopping an argument before it could start. "You said that the desire disappeared when you two started to consummate your attraction. How did that feel?"

Leo frowned, wondering why Don was so fixated on that moment. "I'm not sure. One minute I wanted nothing more than to be with her and the next the only thought in my head was to remember my duty. Versallia felt the change at the exact same moment. She said the crystal brought us together so that I'd feel compelled to help her, but that maybe it didn't want us to . . . really be together."

"What are ya' thinking, Donny?" Raph asked, staring at his genius brother. "I can tell by looking at ya' that ya' got some notion by the tail."

"My thoughts have to do with the crystals," Don said. "The way they function, the way they communicate, how they seem to direct certain actions."

"Damn, ya' almost make them sound like they're alive," Raph said.

"Maybe they are." Don looked at his two brothers, noting their incredulous expressions. "I have a theory based on our experiences with the crystals and what Versallia has told us about them. It's possible that the crystals are actually sentient; possibly life forms from outer space."

"They're . . . alive," Leo said, processing his brother's words. It matched the fleeting thought he'd had earlier while talking to Versallia.

"Not any sort of life we're acquainted with, but a species that survives by forming symbiotic relationships with other life forms," Don said. "A mutualism in which both organisms benefit from the relationship in some way. Like hermit crabs and sea anemones."

"I'll have to take your word on that one," Raph said.

"Remember what the High Mage said to us the first time we met him? He said that they'd lived within the Earth and had spiritually bonded with it, that it was a symbiosis that had always sustained them," Don said. "Most of what he told us was twisted around to suit his purpose, but that part was partially true. Only the symbiosis was with the crystals, not the Earth."

Leo's brow was furrowed as he followed a train of thought. "Does that mean that they could choose sides during an Y'Lyntian power struggle? That the crystal looked into Versallia's mind and found us, purposely pulling us into the fight?"

"It doesn't know us the way it knows Y'Lyntians," Don said. "It didn't know if we'd be willing to place ourselves at risk for her, so it manufactured an attraction between you."

"If it chooses sides, then why don't it take all of the High Mage's power away from him?" Raph asked. "If he ain't got any juice, then there ain't any fight."

"Suppose it can't," Don said. "Suppose once it's attached itself to a host, then it's at the mercy of that host. I'm not claiming to know all the answers, this is just a working hypothesis."

"If the crystals survival is dependent upon the survival of the Y'Lyntian race, then it would do all it could to see that Versallia was victorious. Without her, the Y'Lyntians as a people will eventually disappear," Leo said.

"I don't think the crystals can form a bond with a race other than the Y'Lyntians and those who were mutated by the crystals," Don said. "If they could, then Sydney and the others would have learned how to work with them. All they ever managed to do was to harness the crystals as a power source."

"That's all we ever learned to do too," Raph said. "So what do we do? The High Mage is down there with a fully powered crystal and Versallia's is out of juice. Even if we get her back to her people, how're we gonna get past their guards?"

He and Don looked at Leo expectantly. With a clearer mind than he'd had in days, Leo took a moment to analyze their situation before saying, "We're ninjas. We're trained in the art of stealthy infiltration. Our goal is to make sure that Versallia reaches the First Matriarch without being detected."

"That's a tall order," Raph said, "considering the High Mage knew we were coming the last couple of times we tangled with him."

"We didn't actually make much of an effort to hide either of those times," Don said dryly.

"First things first; we repair the Tunneler," Leo said with determination. "Raph, go wake Mikey, would you? We've got work to do."

"You've got it, bro'," Raph said, a grin lifting the corners of his mouth. "Never thought I'd enjoy hearing ya' give orders."

"It's good to be giving them again," Leo said. "I hope you got enough sleep, Donny. Let's get started on those repairs."

Leo and Don had just started emptying April's van of the parts they'd collected the night before when Raph brought a yawning Michelangelo into the service bay.

Rubbing his eyes, Mikey asked, "How about some breakfast first?"

"Cold cereal or fruit in a couple of hours," Leo said, glancing at his brother. "We'll eat a hot meal after the Y'Lyntians are safe."

"Wow, who put the gasoline in his tank?" Mikey muttered, following Raph to the moving van.

"He kissed Versa and they both turned into frogs," Raph said. "The fantasy was more exciting than the real thing, so now he's ready to kick some ass and get her back home."

Mikey grunted as he took one end of a particularly heavy truck part. "I think I liked it better when he wasn't barking orders. At least then we got to eat," he grumbled.

"Stop worrying about your stomach and help me move this stuff," Raph told him.

As they worked, the brothers discussed Don's theory about the crystals. They had only been at it for a couple of hours when Versallia joined them and offered her services. Don set her to work cleaning parts and filing down metal pieces to make them fit into the Tunneler.

Around noon Casey showed up bearing pizza. Apparently April had told him that the Y'Lyntian woman did not eat meat because one of the boxes contained a plain cheese pizza, which Versallia said was very tasty.

Sprawled on a work bench, Mikey quickly worked his way through two slices, grabbing a third as he eyed Versallia. "So, Donny says your crystals are alive and that explains why they do stuff for you."

Don frowned at him. "What I said was that the crystals might possibly be a life form." He looked over at Versallia and added, "One that needs the Y'Lyntians for its survival as much as your people need them."

"There was a time when there were many wise scholars amongst our people," Versallia said. "Our history tells us that the scholars believed as you do about our relationship with the crystals. As the mages grew in strength, they cared less about intellectual pursuits and more about gaining power. The dark ways led to such ruin, but still many of my people do not learn from these past mistakes."

"Ya' said it was the young ones who are following the High Mage," Raph said. "It's easy for an old liar like him to trick starry-eyed youngsters into believing fairy tales."

"They're young and idealistic," Don said.

"You four are also young," Versallia said with a hint of a smile. "Have you never followed the wrong path?"

"We've got an awesome Sensei to guide us," Mikey said.

"That don't mean we've never had the wool pulled over our eyes, right Leo?" Raph asked, playfully nudging his brother with an elbow.

"And having brothers means that they never let you live it down," Leo retorted humorously.

"Learn from mistakes and keep going, ain't that right guys?" Casey asked, looking around at his friends.

The turtles all agreed with him and then Mikey said, "I have another question about the crystals. Smaller ones like your amulet have to be charged up by bigger ones, right? So Versallia, yours is dead, which means you can't take on the High Mage until it's got some power."

"That is correct," Versallia said. "The last of its power was used in calling to Leonardo to come to my aid and in guiding all of you to me."

"Is the star crystal the only thing that could recharge your amulet, or could another big bunch of crystals do the job?" Mikey asked.

"What are you getting at, Mikey?" Don asked. "If you're thinking we should raise the crystal moon, that's not a good idea. We'd be doing exactly what the High Mage needs."

Mikey shook his head. "Not the crystal moon, I'm thinking about the memory crystal in our old lair. I don't remember seeing it in the debris after the Foot destroyed the place. Think it's still there?"

"The memory crystal!" Versallia exclaimed excitedly. "Of course! I had forgotten that there was an outpost nearby."

"I'm sure it's still there," Don said in answer to Mikey's question. "They liquefy from sound vibrations but are otherwise indestructible. We just have to figure out how to get to it. The support pillar bearing the symbol that lowers the crystal down from the ceiling is gone."

"If you can get me close to the memory crystal, it will communicate with my amulet," Versallia said. "That will provide my amulet with enough power to bring the memory crystal within reach. If I can even partially recharge my amulet, I can use it to create a diversion that will allow us to slip into Lutetia's home."

"A diversion would increase our odds of reaching the First Matriarch before anyone realizes we're there," Leo said. "That's a tactical advantage that we very much need."

"Ya' know that going back to the old lair means we take a big chance on running into Karai's goons," Raph said. "Last couple of salvage runs we made we were almost seen."

"Mikey and I will take Versallia back there," Leo said. "You, Don, and Casey continue working on the Tunneler. We'll keep communications open while we're gone."

Raph gave Leo a hard look. "Ya' better yell if ya' get backed into a corner so I can haul ass over there."

"I'll depend on it," Leo said, bumping his fist against Raph's.

Don walked up next to Raph as Leo led Mikey and Versallia into the tunnels. "Is he back to normal?"

"Yeah," Raph answered, "seems to be. Come on, let's get the damn Tunneler fixed. The more we talk about the High Mage, the more I want to plant a fist in his smug face."

"I know how much you hate having an itch you can't scratch," Don replied with a grin.

Because they needed to avoid any of Karai's ninja who might be scouting their old lair, the turtles and Versallia made the trip through the sewers on foot. It was a good chance for Versallia to practice the stealth techniques that Leo had taught her, and he was pleased that she remembered his lessons well.

Due to the destruction caused by Karai's attack on their home, there were now several ways in which to enter the old lair. Leo chose a route through a small drainage tunnel which took them into what had once been Master Splinter's room.

After scouting to make sure that no one was waiting for them there, the three entered the room. It was difficult to look at the destruction that had been left behind, more so when Leo spotted the shards of his father's beloved orb which now lay scattered on the floor.

Leo signaled for Mikey and Versallia to wait before sliding up to the entrance and surveying the lair. All appeared quiet and he didn't see any sign that the Foot had been there in a long while.

Satisfied that they were alone, Leo walked into the open and glanced around. Debris from collapsed walkways and support columns was piled in the center of the lair, much of the tide pool buried beneath it. Twisted or melted metal were all that remained of the video monolith and nothing was left of Don's work area.

As Mikey and Versallia joined him, Leo looked up. Light streamed down from above and at first Leo's heart skipped a beat, thinking that it was open to the sky and the memory crystal gone. Then he realized that part of the platform upon which the crystal sat had been sheared off and the light actually came from crystals themselves.

Versallia made a small noise in the back of her throat and when Leo looked at her, he saw that she was holding her now glowing amulet.

"It has so much more energy than I realized," Versallia said in an awe stricken voice. "Your family must have been very happy here for the memory crystal to be this powerful."

"We were," Mikey said, staring up at the spot where his room had been. "It was a great home. But every home is great as long as we're all together."

Leo put his hand on Mikey's carapace and they shared a moment of silence. His brother had just said it all; whatever adversities life tossed at them, being together was all that mattered. Family was all that mattered.

Versallia lifted her amulet, her gaze focused towards the ceiling. Tiny fragments of brick rained down on them as what remained of the holding platform shuddered and began to move.

It came down to within a foot of the pile of debris and stopped. The trio started forward, eying the stacks of brick and stones as they tried to determine how secure it was.

Mikey went first, testing each stone as he put his weight on it. Finding that the pile seemed solid, he waved at the other two to follow.

Taking Versallia's hand, Leo helped her climb up to the memory crystal. Soon she was standing before it, her amulet glowing brightly. Versallia reached out and placed her hand on one of the larger crystal pieces, tears coursing down her cheeks.

The sudden sound of rocks being kicked aside made the two turtles spin around and draw their weapons. Foot ninja streamed in from two different openings, spreading out to cut off their escape.

"Mistress Karai will be pleased," one of the ninja said, sounding smug. "We've caught not one, but two of her most hated enemies."

Leo and Mikey exchanged glances, fully understanding the dire position they were in. Raph said he'd be listening in and reinforcements would soon be on the way, but they probably wouldn't be in time.

TBC….


	16. Chapter 16

Leonardo heard Versallia's sharp gasp as she saw that they were surrounded, but he didn't spare her a glance. They were in a serious situation, made worse by the fact that she was now caught in it with them.

Under his breath, Leo said, "Mikey, we need to make an opening for Versallia to escape through. Master Splinter's room is still clear. We'll attack to either side of the entrance. Versallia, when the Foot rush us, you run as fast as you can back the way we came. Don't stop running until you see Raphael."

"Please hold," Versallia said, her voice low and calm. "There is no need for a fight."

"These are our enemies . . . ." Leo began, finally looking at her.

Before he could say more, Versallia raised her free hand, fingers outstretched. The glow of her amulet, which Versallia still held, began to pulse brilliantly, forcing Leo to avert his gaze.

As the Foot soldiers started forward, a sudden loud splashing sound caused their steps to falter. Water from the tide pool rose like a jet into the air, propelling stones and debris directly at them.

Half a dozen ninja went down under the onslaught while others scattered in all directions. They did not flee though, worried more about Karai's retribution than a battle with the elements.

When the rain of debris finally settled, the ninja cautiously crept forward once more, even though a curtain of water still hung in the air between them and their quarry. With a swift flick of her wrist, Versallia sent the water outward.

Like a giant wave, the water curved over the ninja and swept them off of their feet. Shouts of surprise and pain echoed through the lair as the ninja were slammed down to the ground beneath the water's weight.

As the water swept back towards the now open section of the tide pool it pulled the Foot ninja along with it. Thoroughly soaked, the ninja clawed at the stone floor, attempting to find hand holds, but the water was too strong. It dragged them into the pool and then a swiftly spinning whirlpool pulled them under.

"Wow," Mikey murmured under his breath as he surveyed the lair, which was now devoid of Foot soldiers.

"Raph," Leo said into his microphone, "we're safe and on our way back home. The Foot are gone. I'll explain when we get back to the lair."

 _"_ _What the hell!"_ Raph's agitated voice crackled in Leo's headset.

"It was Versallia. Her amulet is powered up," Leo said, hoping to calm his brother. "Keep working on the Tunneler, we're leaving now."

Mikey climbed down from the debris pile, jumping over the open portion of the tide pool. He looked back at the other two and said, "We really should get out of here before reinforcements show up."

"Is your amulet ready now?" Leo asked.

"Yes, it is fully charged," Versallia answered. "Let me return the memory crystal to the ceiling so that it may not be tampered with."

"Before you do that, should we take any of the crystals with us?" Leo moved closer to the memory crystal, spotting a pair of crystals that could easily be carried.

"That might prove useful," Versallia acknowledged.

Leo removed the two crystals, tucking them into his belt before helping Versallia climb down. When they were on the bottom stone, Leo grasped Versallia beneath her arms and lifted her. Stretching out over the water, he handed her over to Mikey, who caught Versallia around her waist and placed her down next to him.

Hopping over the water, Leo waited for Versallia to send the memory crystal skywards and then made straight for Master Splinter's room. Fortunately their exit was clear and once they were back in the sewer tunnels, the group jogged out of the area as quickly as they could.

To ensure that they weren't being followed, Leo took an alternate route for their return journey and then stopped at the midway point between the old and new lairs. Hiding in the shadows, they watched their back trail, keeping a close eye on the mud caked floor in case Tech ninjas were on their trail.

Once he was certain they were not being pursued, Leo led the way directly back to the lair, finding that Raph was anxiously awaiting their return.

"What happened?" Raph demanded as soon as he caught sight of Leo.

"The Foot tried to ambush us," Leo said as he walked backed towards the service bay. Raph fell into step next to him. "I don't know how they knew we were there. I checked before we entered and the place was deserted."

Don crawled out from beneath the Tunneler and said, "They probably have motion sensors planted in the tunnels around the place. Next chance I get I'll modify them so they won't go off unless an elephant passes by."

Leo chuckled. "Good idea."

Versallia excused herself and went up to the room she was borrowing from Leo. As soon as she was out of earshot, Raph asked, "How'd you guys escape the Foot?"

"We were surrounded," Mikey said, "and then Versallia wiped them all out."

"The memory crystal charged up her amulet," Leo explained. "She used the power to command the water in the tide pool. It washed over the Foot and swept them down underwater."

"She didn't drown them, did she?" Don asked with concern.

"If they had any sense they held their breath and came back up once the water settled again," Leo said. "We didn't stick around long enough to make certain of that."

"They deserve whatever happens to them," Raph said flatly. "Ya' already told Karai to back off and if her people get hurt because she ain't got sense enough to listen, then so be it."

"I gotta side with Raph on this one," Casey said as he waved a metal part around for emphasis. "Karai is nuts and so is the whole Foot clan."

Catching the troubled look on Don's face, Leo deemed that it was time to change the subject. "Got a status report on the Tunneler, Donny?"

Don's brow cleared as his focus returned to the project at hand. "Actually, I think a few more hours will do the trick. The Tunneler will be fully functional and ready for a trip underground."

That news spurred the group on and all five began to work feverishly to finish the repairs. It gave Leo a great sense of pride to see how seamlessly they functioned as a team, both on and off the field of battle.

After a couple of hours Casey received a call from April requesting the return of her van. She asked him to apologize to the turtles for pulling him away, but she had a deadline for picking up some items she'd purchased from an estate sale.

Raph helped Casey load his motorcycle into the back of the van. "Thanks for helping us get the Tunneler fixed pal," Raph said. "And for the pizza."

"No problemo," Casey replied. "Ya' guys watch your shells when ya' head back down there, okay? Sounds to me like ya' might get caught in a cross-fire between two folks who can manipulate rocks and stuff. The middle ain't a great place to be."

"We've been there before," Raph said. "Nothing new."

Lowering his voice in a conspiratorial way, Casey asked, "So what's with Leo and his lady friend? Did they do the deed?"

As he asked the question, Casey straightened his index finger and inserted it in a pumping motion between the circle formed from the thumb and index finger on his opposite hand.

Raph reached over and slapped Casey's hands down. "No," he growled. "Leo came to his senses before he did anything stupid."

Casey shrugged. "Oh well, April always was better at giving advice than me. He seems back to normal, so it's all good, right?"

"Go on, get out of here before _your_ girlfriend boxes your big ass ears," Raph said, shoving his friend towards the driver's side of the van.

"Let me know how it turns out," Casey said as his slid behind the wheel and drove out of the service bay.

As Raph returned to work, he imagined the kind of advice Casey might have given Leo with regard to his dilemma with Versallia. Grimacing, Raph decided that Casey had to be kept away from any of his brothers who might be experiencing a problem in the future. The guy had a good heart but he was still a major bone head.

It was nearing evening when Versallia once more joined them, bearing a tray of sandwiches.

"Master Splinter assisted me in making them," Versallia said as the turtles helped themselves. "He was certain that otherwise you would not stop to eat."

"The others wouldn't have," Mikey muttered around a mouthful of food, "but I for one understand the need for nutrition."

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Raph told him.

"I just have to rewire a couple of things and we'll be good to go," Don said, holding a sandwich in one hand and a screwdriver in the other.

"I am relieved to hear that," Versallia said. "I have been communing with my crystal. The situation has grown dire; Lutetia is barely hanging on. The High Mage hovers, anxious for her demise so that he can steal her powers."

"Mikey, where is the map of the underground city that you drew?" Leo asked.

"Over here," Mikey said, wiping his hands on a shop towel as he walked over to one of the work tables.

Leo joined him and after Mikey spread the map out on the table, began to study it and the included diagram of the layout of the First Matriarch's home. Versallia came to stand next to him, ready to answer any questions he might have.

"There looks to be at least three ways into the city from the direction we'll be traveling," Leo said, touching three different spots on the map.

"Yes, but this one," Versallia said, placing a finger on the map, "is an aqueduct through which water comes into the city. It is not passable."

"It is if you can manipulate the water in such a way as to create a gap for us to walk through," Leo said. "It's the route that takes us closest to the First Matriarch's home. Could you move the water without rousing suspicion?"

Versallia thought for a moment and then said, "If I push the water up along the rocky outcroppings where the channel opens out into the city, I can create a trail that we can walk through."

"And the movement of the water won't be noticed?" Leo asked.

"No, I will spread it out along the length of the channel so that the rising water level will not draw attention. It is unlikely that there will be any citizens in the vicinity to notice a change anyway," Versallia said.

"This is the plan we'll follow then," Leo said, speaking loudly enough so that all of his brothers could hear him. "When we leave the Tunneler, we'll enter the city through the aqueduct. That will take us close to the First Matriarch's home. Since it will probably be guarded, we'll scale a wall and gain entry through the courtyard."

"There is a door from the courtyard directly into Lutetia's bedroom," Versallia said. "I am sure the High Mage has placed sentries there."

"Before we drop down from the wall, we'll locate all of the sentries," Leo instructed. "We'll each choose a target and remove them as quietly as possible. Versallia needs to get to the First Matriarch before any alarms are raised. How long does the transference of power take?"

"Only moments," Versallia said. "Lutetia is ready, so there will be no delay."

"Once you have gained the powers of the First Matriarch, you'll be strong enough to challenge the High Mage, correct?" Leo asked.

"Yes," Versallia said, her eyes wide, "but I am not sure what to do. We have never had a duel of this nature in our entire history."

"Ya' gotta think about what he's gonna throw at ya'," Raph said. "When we fought him he kept manipulating the shapes of rocks and sending them after us. Even the ground opened up to do his bidding. And then there was those lava monsters he sent to chase us down."

"There is no lava near the city," Versallia said. "I am able to achieve enough force to break rocks, but I cannot wield power over them. Only the High Mage can make them move."

"But you can manipulate water and plant life," Don said. "Isn't that what you told us?"

"Yes," Versallia answered, looking puzzled.

"Water and the roots of plants defeat rocks," Don said. "Look at nature. It's a long process, but water running over rocks will split them, and plants take root in those splits and break them open even further. Because you can alter the temporal length of these events through the manipulation of the Earth centers under your control, you can block any of his attacks."

"To defeat him, you'll have to operate at a faster tempo than he does," Leo said. "The best way to do that is to employ a military strategy called an OODA loop. It requires decision making that occurs in a recurring cycle of observe, orient, decide, and act."

"Watch what he does, adjust myself for his attack, choose a counter-attack, and then act," Versallia said.

"Exactly," Leo said. "He won't expect you to have the experience to fight him and you don't. What you do have is a strategy that he will not be familiar with. As soon as you act, give him very little time to react, and as he's doing so, act again. While you focus on the High Mage, my brothers and I will be creating as much confusion and disorder amongst his followers as we can."

"We'll be loud about it too, that way the High Mage will have to divide his focus," Mikey said with a grin.

"Any time he takes his attention off of ya', hit him with something," Raph said. "Whatever ya' got, whatever ya' can manipulate. Let him know he's in a fight. Make him panic."

"We've beaten him a couple of times by doing the unexpected," Leo said. "He is so used to people cowering before him that he's not a good tactician. You're smarter than he is, Versallia. You can defeat him."

"Look what you did to those Foot goons," Mikey said. "They never had a chance."

Versallia took a deep breath and released it. "I am astounded at your knowledge of battle tactics," she said. "I am also a little saddened that you should have to know so much at such a young age."

"We're mutants," Raph said. "Comes with the territory."

Don snapped the cover closed on the control panel atop the Tunneler and jumped down from his perch. "She's all finished," he pronounced, setting his tool belt down on a work table.

"So are we," Leo said. "Let me tell Master Splinter that we're leaving."

While Leo was gone, the brothers cleaned the grime from their hands and arms and then climbed into the Tunneler with Versallia. Don took the driver's seat, giving Mikey a look when the younger turtle tried to maneuver his way into it.

In a few minutes Leo rejoined them, strapping into his seat as Don started up the Tunneler. Unlike their last trip in the vehicle, this time the ride out of the service bay and into the drop tunnel was smooth and unremarkable.

"How far do you want to go in the Tunneler, Leo?" Don asked.

"Just to the point where we stopped before," Leo said. "I don't want to give anyone advance notice that we're coming. As far as the High Mage knows, Versallia was forever lost in the tunnels."

They soon reached the location where they'd parked the Tunneler days earlier and the group disembarked. Using their tech pack lights, they entered the dark passageway that would take them to the cavern where Versallia had lost her pursuers.

It was difficult to tell how Versallia was feeling because she hid her emotions so well, but Leo felt he needed to continue to offer her support. "How are you doing?" he asked, walking next to her.

"I am fine," Versallia said. She gave him a small smile. "In truth, I am nervous. It is much to take on; first the gifts bestowed by the First Matriarch and then a battle with the High Mage."

"Focus on the people who need you," Leo counseled. "Knowing their future depends on you will keep you going. You aren't alone, Versallia. Not only do you have my brothers and me, but there are Y'Lyntians who will rush to your aid once they see you leading this fight."

"Leading it with _you_ ," Versallia said. "That is the knowledge that keeps me centered."

It made Leo happy to hear Versallia say that. Though all romantic thoughts were gone, he still felt a deep kinship with the woman. She embodied those qualities that he held dear; honor, a sense of duty, purpose, and self-sacrifice for the greater good.

They entered the cavern cautiously and Leo searched the ground for clues as to whether anyone had passed that way since they'd rescued Versallia. There were no signs of any fresh foot prints, so the group pressed on, entering the Y'Lyntian passage that took them towards the city.

That passage led them into a cavernous chamber, its center path lined on either side with columns bearing Y'Lyntian symbols. The center path led to another passage which glowed with light.

"We must avoid that passage," Versallia said, indicating the one ahead of them. "It leads directly into the city."

On either side of the chamber were the entrances to smaller tunnels, each of them similar in size and shape.

"Which of these leads to the aqueduct?" Leo asked.

Versallia bit her lip in consternation. "I am not sure," she admitted. "I was not here when the city was built. The water flows into the city from that direction." As she said that, Versallia pointed to their right.

There was three tunnels to choose from and the group walked over to stand in front of them.

"So what do we do, say eeny meeny miny moe?" Raph asked.

Don moved off from the group and started for the tunnel furthest to the right. Mikey jogged over to catch up to him.

"Where are you going, Donny?" Mikey asked.

Indicating the entrance in front of him, Don said, "Into that tunnel."

"Why?" Mikey's questions alerted the group, who quickly joined the pair.

"Because it's there," Don said with a grin as he stepped into the tunnel.

The brothers glanced at each other. "Might as well follow him," Raph said. "Ya' know how he is. Probably saw something in the way the rocks are shaped that told him water was up ahead."

He went in after Don and Versallia entered behind him, followed by Leo. After a moment of hesitation, Mikey brought up the rear.

"If I had known we were gonna pull a Hansel and Gretel, I'd have stocked up on bread crumbs to drop along the way," Mikey muttered into the darkness.

TBC…


	17. Chapter 17

The group had walked a little ways in silence, with only their tech pack lights to guide them, when Raph finally gave voice to what they were all wondering.

"Hey Brainiac, do ya' actually have any idea where you're going?" Raph asked.

In the lead, Don's confident voice floated back to him. "We're heading for the aqueduct."

"And how exactly would ya' know that? I'll bet ya' saw some kind of geological signs," Raph said. "Used your brains, right?"

"Nope, I used my nose," Don said. "We're turtles Raph."

Raph lifted his head and took a couple of quick sniffs. Sure enough, the strong scent of water hit his nostrils.

"Damn," Raph cursed under his breath. They all tended to forget that Donatello was a practical turtle as well as a smart one.

"So, is this some kind of service tunnel for the aqueduct?" Mikey asked. "Wouldn't there be crystals to light the way?"

"There are," Versallia said. She touched her amulet and a crystal mounted high up on the wall flashed to life. "Keeping them on requires energy that places a strain on the limited capacity of the star crystal. The workers who maintain these tunnels activate the crystals only when they are needed."

"We aren't going to run into any of those workers, are we?" Don asked worriedly.

"I do not think so," Versallia said as she caused the wall crystal to darken again. "The power they use to clear the tunnels comes from the star crystal as well. The High Mage is unconcerned with the daily operations of the city and will not sanction the use of the star crystal for anything other than his fiendish plans. In his mind, the Y'Lyntians will soon be returning to the surface world and this underground city will be abandoned."

"I nearly forgot that everyone down here wears one of those amulet thingies," Raph said. "Versa will have her hands full dealing with the High Mage so that means we're gonna have to tackle his underlings. I'll bet he lets them use the star crystal's power against us."

"We'll just have to do our best to keep them out of the equation," Leo said. "Hold their attention so that they don't join the fight between Versallia and the High Mage."

"They can't cause problems if they're unconscious," Raph said grimly.

"Hey, if Versallia's got the First Matriarch's power, then she can activate the amulets of those who oppose the High Mage," Mikey said. "All we have to do is rally them to battle his followers. With us in the lead, that would have to turn the tide in our favor, wouldn't it?"

"Good idea Mikey," Leo said. "Versallia, you said that those who don't follow the High Mage could be persuaded to battle their own people if someone were to lead them. Would they use their amulets against their own brethren if necessary?"

Versallia thought about the question for a moment and then nodded. "Yes, if they were directed in how to do so in a manner that would not permanently harm the High Mage's followers. Remember, it is the youth of our city who the High Mage has corrupted. It will be their fathers and mothers who will be joining you in the fight."

Raph snorted. "Master Splinter knocks us on our asses all the time without hurting us. I think parents automatically know how to take their kids down a peg, they just need us to encourage them to go ahead and do it."

The sound of rushing water soon reached them and hurrying forward, they found where water flowed downward from an unknown source into a man-made aqueduct cut into the rocks. Don moved to the edge of the aqueduct and lowered the end of his bō staff into the water in an attempt to discern its depth.

He was soon squatting with his bō almost completely submerged. Removing his staff from the water, he turned and said, "I didn't touch bottom, so this has to be over six feet deep."

Leo looked at Versallia. "Can you displace that volume of water in order for us the walk through the aqueduct?"

"Yes. While we are inside the cavern, I can push the water onto the walls as we proceed," Versallia answered. "Once the tunnel opens into the city, I will have to be more circumspect."

Lifting her amulet once more, Versallia held her hand out towards the water. The effect was immediate; the water rose along the walls to either side of the tunnel, leaving the center of the aqueduct dry.

Leo leaped down into the aqueduct and then reached up to help Versallia. Don and Raph followed and the four began walking.

Mikey stood at the edge of the aqueduct and looked askance at the water that hung along the sides of the tunnel. Finally taking a deep breath he jumped down, murmuring, "Am I the only one reminded of the parting of the Red Sea?"

If his brothers heard the comment they ignored it.

"Let's keep our voices down," Leo directed in a near whisper. "Sound echoes in a tunnel and we don't know who might be on the other end."

Versallia kept pace with Leo, both of them remaining just in front of the other turtles as the Y'Lyntian woman directed the water out of their path. Once they had passed through a section of tunnel, Versallia allowed the water to return to the aqueduct. The splashing sound behind them made Mikey nervous, and his head kept swiveling so that he could watch their back trail.

Up ahead of them light could be seen piercing the darkness of the tunnel. As they neared the spot where the tunnel opened into the city, Leo raised his hand, signaling for his brothers to stop.

They drew close to him as Leo issued instructions. "Our tech packs will be a liability once we enter the city," he said. "We'll need to be able to move fast so the first hiding place we see, let's leave them behind."

"Gotcha boss," Mikey responded. Though being this far underground wasn't to his liking, Mikey was happy to see that Leo was back in full leader mode.

"All right Versallia, move the water away from the opening and hold it while I check for guards," Leo said.

Narrowing her eyes in concentration, Versallia carefully pushed the water back from the tunnel opening, spreading the excess along the rocky outcroppings to either side of the aqueduct. The water's movement was slow and silent, guaranteed not to draw attention to the tunnel from which it flowed.

Leo crept forward, hugging the wall as he reached the end of the tunnel. Peering in several directions, he assured himself that none of the city's inhabitants was near the aqueduct.

Turning back at the others, Leo waved them forward. Once they'd joined him, he said, "All clear. Stick to the plan. We'll remain in the aqueduct until we're close enough to the First Matriarch's home to safely leave it. Keep your eyes and ears open."

He didn't have to add 'and your mouths shut' because his brother's already understood the need for silence.

Their progress through the aqueduct was much slower than it had been through the tunnel because Versallia had to use greater caution in moving the water aside. To either side of the aqueduct were rocks and boulders, heaped there haphazardly when the aqueduct was built. Versallia pushed the water up amongst those piles as they walked, allowing it to flow back into the aqueduct once they were out of the way.

A thought struck Leo. "Versallia, are you able to draw energy from the star crystal, or is the High Mage blocking your ability to do so?"

"I am using the energy provided by your memory crystal," Versallia replied. "The High Mage wields too much power over the star crystal at the moment, I cannot gain access to its force."

"So we're draining your amulet," Leo guessed.

"It is necessary," Versallia said resolutely. "I must have faith that we will reach Lutetia in time."

"I see a place where we can leave the tech packs," Don said, pointing at a grouping of rocks under which a hollowed out space had formed.

Being the tallest, Raph was able to reach into the space without having to ascend the rocks. He took the tech packs from his brothers and placed them into the hiding spot, making sure to push them in enough so that they were hidden from view.

With their tech packs safely stowed, the group proceeded onward, driven to move quickly because now every second counted. Versallia's amulet could not be renewed unless she gained the First Matriarch's power, and Lutetia was fading fast.

They passed many buildings during their trek but it wasn't until they spotted one with ivy covered walls that the group stopped.

"This is Lutetia's home," Versallia said, verifying the accuracy of Mikey's map. "She tries to keep her powers confined to the harvest fields, but the plants naturally follow her."

Leo gripped the edge of the channel and pulled himself up enough to see the surrounding area. It was deserted and quiet. In fact the entire city was silent, as though holding its breath.

"Is it always this quiet?" Leo asked as he let himself back down.

"No," Versallia said. "We should be able to hear the children at play and the men in the fields singing. The people know that Lutetia's end is near. They are mourning her loss and the end of our civilization."

"They jumped the gun," Raph said firmly. "Their new First Matriarch's standing right here. We're gonna get you in there so ya' can get your powers, Versa. Count on it."

Versallia offered him a grateful smile and Leo felt his spirits rise. Raph's assurances told him that all suspicions and concerns had been pushed aside by his brothers and that they were fully on board with the mission. There was nothing quite as invigorating as having Raphael backing him one hundred percent.

"If everyone's inside, then it's good for us," Leo said. "Let's get across the open space quickly."

He hopped out of the aqueduct and turned as Raph lifted Versallia up to him. Setting the woman aside, Leo was proud to see her squat down as she waited in order to make herself less visible.

When all five of them were out of the aqueduct, Versallia allowed the water to refill the space they'd occupied. She let out a little breathy sigh of relief, which only Leo heard. He could tell that controlling such a large volume of water had taxed the power of her amulet.

Remaining low to the ground, the group dashed across the open space between the aqueduct and the wall of the First Matriarch's home. The distance wasn't great, but during those few seconds they were fully exposed to anyone who might look down from a roof top or step out of a building.

No warning cries were sounded and they reached the vine covered wall unnoticed. Leo grasped one of the thick vines and tugged on it, finding that it held solid.

"Don, you and Mikey stay here with Versallia," Leo said. "Raph, with me."

While Leo and Raph used the vines to scale the outer wall, the remaining three crouched down to wait, Don and Mikey facing opposite directions to keep watch.

Reaching the roof top, the two brothers swiftly darted across to the other side and then flattened themselves on the bricks before peering over the edge. The courtyard below was a thirty by twenty foot rectangle, containing several trees and a number of flowering bushes.

Recalling Mikey's map, Leo located the door to the First Matriarch's personal chamber. To either side of that door stood two men, no doubt sentries placed there by the High Mage.

Carefully scanning the remainder of the courtyard for other guards, Leo assured himself that those two men were the only ones to have been assigned there. He glanced at Raph and held up two fingers, lifting his eye ridges in question. Raph nodded, agreeing with Leo's head count.

Leo pointed at one of the guards and then at Raph who again nodded, this time with understanding. In total silence the pair split up, their individual focus on the guard they were to remove.

Lutetia's chamber was opposite them and Leo was thankful for the trees since they meant he wouldn't have to clamber across the roof top and risk exposing himself to anyone who might chance to look up. He didn't bother to check on Raph's progress, knowing his brother well enough to guess that he'd use the trees as cover too.

Sliding down from the roof onto the nearest thick tree branch, Leo climbed down, watching the guards while he moved. Dropping to the ground, Leo used a nearby shrub as cover, waiting until he spotted the flash of red that told him Raph was moving into position.

Using the bushes and the shadows made by the trees and building, Leo worked his way around to where the guards stood watch. When he was close enough to pounce, Leo waited, giving Raph time to get within striking distance as well.

Their attack was perfectly coordinated. While Leo shot forward to grab the guard nearest him, Raph was launching himself at the second guard. The man managed only a small squeak of surprise before Leo's well placed blow to his temple knocked the Y'Lyntian unconscious. The man that Raph ambushed went down in total silence under the large turtle's assault.

Ripping the bottoms of their robes, Leo and Raph used the material to bind the two guards tightly. After that they removed the men's amulets and gagged them with their own shawls before rolling them under nearby shrubbery.

Leaving Raph to keep watch, Leo went back for the others. He found all three in the same place, relieved that they hadn't been disturbed.

Looking down from his roof top perch, Leo hissed and got their attention. "Come on up."

Mikey knelt down so that Versallia could get a solid hold around his neck while draping herself across his carapace. Once he was sure she had a good grip, he climbed the vines to the roof with her riding piggy-back, while Don came up after him.

Crossing the roof, Leo used the same tree he'd taken before, helping Versallia down from the roof, through the tree limbs, and to the ground. They moved swiftly to join Raph.

"Haven't heard a peep from inside the room," Raph whispered.

"Lutetia is no doubt in enforced isolation," Versallia murmured, her face crinkling with grief. "The High Mage would not want anyone near her until her life force began to fade."

She lifted her amulet to open the door, but Leo stopped her with a hand on her arm. "Is there another entrance into the room?" he asked.

"Yes. There is a door from the interior corridor," Versallia answered.

"Then let's not make any noise as we go in," Leo said. "There will be guards on the other side of that door as well."

"They will know something is amiss as soon as Lutetia transfers her powers," Versallia warned.

Leo glanced up at Raph who grinned. "Open the door, grab the guards, yank 'em inside, close the door."

"You read my mind," Leo told him.

Removing his hand from Versallia's arm, Leo indicated that she should open the door. The door slid aside under her command and Leo entered the room first, doing a quick scan of the space.

A large bed stood against one wall and Leo was dismayed to see that it was unoccupied. Then his gaze fell on a figure lying on a chaise lounge, the only indication of life being the slight rise and fall of the woman's chest beneath a heavy blanket.

Versallia ran past Leo directly to the First Matriarch's side and kneeled next to her chaise. Lutetia lifted her hand and Versallia was quick to take it, seeing how much even that small effort had cost the older woman.

Leo bent over Versallia to gain her attention. Showing her one of the amulets he'd taken from the guards, Leo asked, "Will this work for me?"

Taking the amulet from his hand, Versallia touched it to hers and then returned it to Leo. "It will now. Focus your mind through the amulet to whatever you wish to control."

Leaving Versallia with the First Matriarch, Leo moved over to the inner door with Raph right beside him. After they were in position on either side of the entrance, Leo held up his amulet and concentrated his thoughts on opening the door.

There was a tingling sensation inside Leo's skull and then the door slid open.

The door was still moving when the two turtles rushed through to the outer corridor. A pair of sentries stationed there had little time to do more than turn towards the invaders before Leo and Raph set upon them.

It was very clear from their second encounter with Y'Lyntian males that the populace knew nothing of hand-to-hand combat. Rendering the two guards senseless, the ninjas dragged them back into the room and Leo closed the door.

Mikey was there waiting and helped Raph tie up their captives while Leo walked back over to Versallia. Don stood near the head of the chaise and glanced up when Leo joined them.

"I checked her pulse," Don whispered. "It's very weak."

They heard the older woman sigh and grew silent as they looked down at the First Matriarch and Versallia.

"I knew you would return," Lutetia murmured to her successor. "I know you did not have time to fully prepare, but you must take the powers from me now. My life is over."

There was a deep sadness in Versallia's expression as she said, "I understand and I am ready."

"Your warriors look strong," Lutetia said, her voice raspy. "Defeat the High Mage, Versallia. It must be done."

A shout from somewhere nearby broke the silence. Mikey darted to the interior door and pressed his shell to the wall next to it, holding his nunchucks at the ready.

"Leo, I can hear someone coming," Raph hissed, standing in front of the door. "We need to hurry this up."

"Versallia, we've been discovered," Leo said in an urgent tone. "We have no more time."

"Listen to me," Lutetia said, lifting her head and holding Versallia's gaze with her eyes. "I held on so that the High Mage could not have my powers and turn this city over to the dark arts."

The effort to speak left the First Matriarch winded and she lowered her head. Versallia leaned in close, sensing that the woman had more to say.

Voices sounded from the other side of the door and Raph drew his sai. Don ran over to join his brothers, bō staff in hand.

"Leo!" Raph shouted.

Swiveling towards the door, Leo saw that it had begun to open.

TBC…


	18. Chapter 18

"We have to keep that door closed," Don said from behind Leo. "The transfer hasn't been made yet."

"Leonardo, use the amulet I gave you," Versallia called out. "Concentrate on the door."

Gripping the amulet tightly, Leo stared at the door, willing it to close. The door continued to open, though its progress slowed as Leo's amulet battled the one held by the Y'Lyntian in the hallway outside.

Raph stood to one side of the opening, watching as it widened to show the Y'Lyntian who was trying to enter. As soon as the gap was large enough, Raphael sprang, his lightning fast movement taking the Y'Lyntian by surprise. Grasping the man by the front of his shawl, Raph yanked him into the room and slammed the handle of his sai against the back of the man's head.

The door slid shut with a bang, but noises from the other side indicated that the Y'Lyntian man was not alone. Once more the door shuddered and started to open.

"I can't hold it," Leo said from between gritted teeth.

Donatello darted to his side and placed his hand atop Leo's, so that they were both touching the amulet. Staring at the door, the brothers focused on closing it again, using their combined thoughts to force the three sections of the door together.

"We can't stay like this," Don said, maintaining his concentration.

"Maybe we can seal it," Leo suggested. "Try to pinpoint the amulet's energy?"

"Like a laser? Yes! Great idea," Don said enthusiastically. "Together then; three, two, one!"

Holding the amulet out at arm's length with both their hands still touching it, Leo and Don focused their thoughts through the amulet. A thin white bolt of energy shot from its center and hit the door.

Smoke curled up from the center of the door where the two sides met and the stone melted together as the brothers welded it shut. They completed the weld along the seam at the bottom where a section of the entry sank into the floor when the door was open.

Just as they were finishing the weld, the amulet began to flicker, then the energy beam winked out and the amulet turned dark.

"I think we've used up the power in this one," Leo said. "Mikey, watch that courtyard entrance. It won't be long before they send someone around that way."

Returning to Versallia, Leo touched her shoulder. "As quickly as you can," he told her.

She nodded and returned her attention to the First Matriarch. "I will protect our people, Lutetia. I will do whatever I must to defeat the High Mage."

"Your centers are stronger than his," Lutetia said, her voice growing weaker. "Use them."

Versallia frowned, clearly not understanding exactly what the First Matriarch meant. "Lutetia . . . ."

The First Matriarch pulled her hand from Versallia's in order to grasp her own amulet and lift it. "It must be now. With my last breath I give you these powers."

Versallia raised her amulet as well in order to touch it to Lutetia's. A blaze of light so brilliant that the turtles had to close their eyes suffused the two amulets and as it faded, Lutetia's amulet crumbled to ash.

The older woman fell back against the chaise, her head rolling to the side, her eyes shut. Don leaned over her and touched a hand to her neck before glancing at Versallia and shaking his head.

Standing slowly, Versallia maintained her grip on her amulet. Tears streaked her cheeks as she looked down at her mentor and then she started to sway.

Leaping towards her, Leo caught Versallia as her knees gave out. With one hand still on her amulet, Versallia grabbed his shoulder with the other and allowed him to steady her.

"I am fine, Leonardo. I simply need a moment to adjust to the enormous energy I have just received," Versallia said in a breathy voice.

"Can you control it?" Leo asked worriedly as additional shouts sounded from outside the sealed door.

Versallia took a deep breath and straightened, releasing Leo's shoulder. When she nodded, he slowly stepped back, continuing to watch her.

"The High Mage knows that the First Matriarch's powers have been transferred to me," Versallia said in a much stronger tone. Her eyes flashed with an intensity that Leo had never seen before. "He is amassing his followers."

"We can't fight in this enclosed space," Leo said. A section of the sealed door was beginning to melt as the Y'Lyntians on the other side started to force their way through. "We'll have to go through the courtyard and out into the open behind Lutetia's home."

He started towards the courtyard entrance but stopped when Don said, "Leo, wait. We should take the amulets from the guards we knocked out. Versallia can reconfigure them to respond to us, the way she did with the one you had."

"I'll take any advantage I can get," Raph said as he stripped the amulets from the three unconscious Y'Lyntians. Since he still had the one he'd taken from the outer guard, he passed the three amulets along to his brothers who'd gathered around Versallia.

One at a time, the turtles touched their amulets to Versallia's and felt the surge of energy that swept through the crystal and into them. Each draped the cord attached to the amulets around their necks, leaving their hands free for the upcoming fight.

Side by side, Leo and Versallia approached the courtyard door. Leo pulled one of his swords from its sheath as Versallia opened the door.

Stepping into the open, the turtles and Versallia immediately saw that a hole had been blown into the courtyard wall. A group of young Y'Lyntian men began to swarm through the opening.

Closing her hand over her amulet, Versallia raised her opposite hand to the wall and the vines that had once covered it began to regrow, quickly filling the opening in a tight, impenetrable mass. Five men had managed to make it through before the wall was sealed off, and they each grabbed for their amulets.

The turtles had begun running towards them even before the men were cut off by Versallia's quick action. Taking advantage of the longer reach his bō staff afforded him, Don swept the feet out from under one of the men, and then popped him on the head to render him unconscious.

Leo drew his second katana as he ran, vaulting over a rock that had begun to rise from the ground and slashing the cord that held the amulet from one opponent's neck. The move startled the man into dropping his amulet and then Leo crashed into him, shoulder first. As the man went down, Leo spun and sliced through the back of a shawl worn by a second opponent to his left. The shawl fell across the man's hands, tangling them, and before he could remove the hindrance, Leo knocked him out.

One of Mikey's spinning nunchakus struck the amulet from an adversary's hand and the other clocked him in the head at the same time. The man was out cold before he hit the ground. The youngest turtle turned to see if anyone needed his help and was in time to watch Raph dodge a rock column and then swarm over the Y'Lyntian who had raised it from the ground.

"Take their amulets," Leo ordered, stripping them from his opponents as he spoke.

"What'll we do with 'em?" Raph asked.

Leo walked over to a nearby shrub and draped the pair of amulets over its branches. After his brothers had followed suit, Leo said, "Versallia, can you manipulate this bush so those men can't get to their amulets when they wake?"

"I could remove the energy from them," Versallia said.

"That would work if the High Mage didn't have the power to activate them again," Leo said.

"Your argument is sound," Versallia conceded before waving her hand over the shrub.

She stepped back as it began to grow, its branches intertwining and trapping the amulets. Once it reached a height that was impossible for the men to reach, Versallia halted the shrub's growth.

A small explosion sounded from Lutetia's room, indicating that the Y'Lyntians in the hallway had broken through. Versallia turned and swiftly sealed the courtyard door.

"Time to get out of this spot," Mikey said, "before we get squeezed from two different directions."

Leo looked at Versallia. "How do you feel? We have two options here; we can take the fight out there, or we can stall until you're ready."

"I feel strong," Versallia said. "Lutetia prepared me to receive these powers. I am just uncertain as to how exactly to use them in a fight."

Don walked up to her. "You can control growing things and you can control the water. If we work our way out into the area behind this courtyard, you'll have access to both."

"That's your advantage," Leo said. "Once we encounter the High Mage, you need to focus entirely on him. Leave the rest of his followers to us."

"Are we going over the wall or what?" Raph asked impatiently.

"That will not be necessary," Versallia said as she once more manipulated her amulet.

The vines that were covering the broken area in the wall moved outwards at her command, forming a pathway that the group could safely traverse. Though the barrier was thick, the turtles caught periodic glimpses of Y'Lyntians on either side of the makeshift path and knew that once they stepped into the open, they would have a big fight on their hands.

"Looks like the High Mage managed to whip his guys into a frenzy," Raph said with a grin. "This is gonna be fun."

"How about an opposing force?" Mikey asked. "Do any of the First Matriarch's followers know what's happened? How do we get them out here to help us?"

"The sound of a fight may draw some out," Versallia said, glancing at Leo. "There will be one man who will certainly come to our aid."

Raph saw the significant look that passed between them but it was not the time to be questioning what sort of secret they shared. Stalagmites were beginning to push up from the ground to penetrate the ivy barrier that they were hiding behind.

"Everyone to this side!" Leo called, moving to the left. "When the vines open, we clear a path for Versallia."

His brothers stepped up next to him, forming a line in front of Versallia. When they were in position, Leo said, "All right Versallia, remove the vines."

For a second nothing happened. Y'Lyntians were pressing forward against the barrier, apparently under some sort of orders to capture Versallia.

Then the vines parted, sweeping away from a center point directly in front of the turtles. The movement was so swift that the Y'Lyntians on the other side nearly fell against the brothers.

Raph and Leo rushed forward, plowing through several Y'Lyntian men as Don and Mikey moved left and right respectively. As the Y'Lyntian forces fell back, Versallia walked out of the protection of the vines, staying behind the turtles.

A sudden hard tremor shook the ground and as if on signal, the Y'Lyntians moved back. The turtles closed ranks, remaining near Versallia in order to guard her. Ahead of them, a line of Y'Lyntians made room for a larger, cloaked figure to come forward.

Pulling his hood back, the High Mage sneered at the turtles. "You should not have returned."

"Pretty sure we've heard that one before," Raph said. "That, and a lot of empty threats that we made ya' eat."

"This matter does not concern you pathetic creatures," the High Mage said. "It is between the new First Matriarch and myself."

"It does concern us," Don said. "Your plan is to try and reshape the world again, needlessly endangering countless lives."

"The only lives that matter to me are those of the Y'Lyntian people," the High Mage said. "We shall once more rule the world."

"If our lives truly mattered to you, then you would not have imperiled our future by attempting to steal Lutetia's powers," Versallia said, coming forward to face the High Mage. "The loss of Y'Lyntia was through our own greed. We thought ourselves more than we were and we paid the price for that arrogance. Our lives here are good and very fulfilling. All of our needs are met. We are not gods to say that one life is more precious than any other."

"You are wrong!" the High Mage snapped. "We are the chosen ones, the first. We are the superior race! Why should we be relegated to scratching out an existence in the darkness below ground when our rightful place is in the sun?"

"The world above us belongs to the humans now," Versallia said. "We should have understood that our place was to stand alongside them, but instead we attempted to enslave them. It is your way of thinking that nearly sent our entire civilization to its doom. Do you not understand that we are fated to repeat our past mistakes if we follow the path you are urging? How many lies have you told these men in order to trick them into supporting you?"

"I have shown them that their gifts were meant for more than this!" the High Mage yelled, gesturing to the rock walls surrounding the city.

"You've chosen men who are young and impressionable," Don said. "You've told them stories of adventure and wealth, lying to them so that they'll follow you. The First Matriarch saw through you and that's why she fought to keep this city intact."

"Why are none of the elders at your side?" Leo asked. "Why are the Y'Lyntians divided? The ones who are old enough to have learned from past mistakes want no part of your plans."

"If that were true, then they would fight against me," the High Mage said disdainfully, looking satisfied with himself.

"They do not fight because it is their children who you have poisoned!" Versallia shouted at him. "They fear that if they rise against you, that you will punish their children. I am here to remove that threat. Lutetia bade me with her last breath to rid our people of you for all eternity. You shall not swallow the last of the Y'Lyntian race in your darkness. I will not allow it!"

Anger suffused the High Mage's countenance as he lifted his amulet. "Enough of this! You are no match for me, child!"

"We shall see about that!" Versallia exclaimed, raising her amulet as well.

A bolt of bright, white energy shot from the High Mage's amulet directly at Versallia. Before it reached her, Versallia countered with a power beam of her own, which struck the High Mage's straight on.

The resultant collision of forces was like a small explosion, the very air around the point of contact rippling outward. Both dominant Mages held their ground, neither willing to give the other an advantage.

All around them stood the High Mage's Y'Lyntian followers. None of them moved, seeming unsure as to what they were expected to do.

"Guys, remember when we stormed the star-chamber?" Leo asked in a low voice. "If any of these men try to interfere, copy what the High Mage did to you."

"And if they stay out of it?" Don asked.

"Then so do we," Leo answered. "It's Versallia's fight. She has to prove herself to these young men."

Raph knew what he meant. It seemed apparent that Versallia's arguments had left at least a few of the High Mage's followers indecisive. Winning her fight against the High Mage was only a first step in restoring order to the city.

The standoff between Versallia and the High Mage lasted for several minutes. Versallia's expression showed intense determination and what she lacked in experience was made up for by her desire to save her people.

On the other hand, the High Mage seemed to grow more frustrated and enraged by his inability to outright defeat the woman. He must have thought of Versallia as some young upstart who could easily be subdued and learning that was not the case was having an adverse effect on his temper.

It probably didn't help his mood to know that his arch rivals the turtles were standing with Versallia.

"I grow tired of this game," the High Mage finally said, tipping his energy beam downwards and pulling Versallia's along with it. The power from the combined flow dug a trench in the ground, throwing dirt and rock in several directions.

As the twin streaks of energy winked out, Versallia took a couple of steps back, breathing hard. Her expression remained resolute and though Leo was tempted to ask if she was all right, he refrained from doing so in front of the Y'Lyntians.

"Our energies may be matched, but there is more than one way to defeat you, First Matriarch," the High Mage said mockingly. Raising his voice, he called out, "This is the fight I warned you of, young Mages! Attack!"

At almost the exact same moment, Leo shouted, "Now!"

All four brothers lifted their amulets and spun towards individual opponents. Jagged ribbons of energy crackled from their crystals, streaking towards those Y'Lyntians and wrapping around their bodies. The energy beams forced their arms to their sides, making it impossible for them to manipulate their own amulets.

The energy beams lifted the Y'Lyntians high into the air. Others rushed forward, hands on their amulets as they attempted to counter the turtles' attack.

"Drop them!" Leo ordered.

As one, the turtles released their captives, making sure to drop them atop another Y'Lyntian. Eight men went down, five of them rendered unconscious by the assault.

Distracted for a moment by the turtles' fight, Versallia did not see the evil smile that crossed the High Mage's face. As soon as her gaze turned from him, he unleashed the power of his amulet at the ground, sending a tentacle of stone directly at Versallia.

Leonardo saw the movement from the corner of his eye. "Watch out!" he shouted as he launched himself at Versallia, catching her around the waist and spinning them both out of the way.

The tentacle crashed into the ground where she'd been standing, smashing itself into small pieces.

Another tentacle lifted almost as soon as the first disappeared. Leo pulled Versallia out of its path at the last moment, not bothering to watch its destruction as he caught her by her shoulders to get her attention. Seeing what had happened, Raph grabbed hold of a hapless Y'Lyntian who'd gotten too close to him and tossed him towards the High Mage, blocking the man's line of sight.

"Focus on the High Mage," Leo urged Versallia. "Leave the rest to us. Don't lower your guard."

"What do I do?" Versallia asked, her voice pitched higher than normal. "He is so fast."

"Use the water," Leo directed. "Remember what Donatello said about the power of water and plants. Lutetia told you that your centers are stronger than his. Implement the OODA loop."

"Observe, orient, decide, and act," Versallia repeated, recalling what Leo had taught her. With a purposeful nod, Versallia once more stepped into position facing the High Mage.

Even as she moved, the High Mage's followers were regrouping to form a circle around Versallia and the turtles. Pillars of stone began to shoot up from the ground before each of the lesser Mages, as though they were attempting to create a cage.

"Don't let them box us in!" Leo yelled to his brothers. "Shell to shell! Use your amulets! Clear the path!"

Moving into place so that their backs were to each other, the turtles focused the power of their amulets at the stone pillars, drilling into them using the laser type beam that Leo and Don had previously manifested.

From the looks of surprise on the Y'Lyntians' faces, it was easy to tell they'd never seen anyone use their amulet in that manner. Perhaps it wasn't possible unless the amulet drew focus from more than one source, which worked for the turtles because their carapaces touched each other's.

The power of the laser drills shattered the stone pillars, exploding them into small fragments. Those chunks of stone pelted the Y'Lyntians, knocking many of them to the ground. Only the Y'Lyntians who dropped back managed to escape the flying particles.

Meanwhile, the path between Versallia and the High Mage had cleared so that they were once more facing each other. There was a cruel smirk on the High Mage's face, as though he was confident in his ability to defeat the woman quickly.

Lifting his amulet, the High Mage opened the ground beneath Versallia's feet.

The High Mage cackled with glee as Versallia dropped into the hole he'd created. His celebration was short lived because before he could close the hole over her, Versallia began to rise up from the opening.

Holding her amulet tightly, Versallia manipulated the growth of underground roots, bringing them up through the soil to form a platform for her to stand upon. The roots lifted her above the ground, providing her a solid foundation that the High Mage could not alter.

With a frustrated growl, the High Mage attempted to slam the hole in the ground shut, thinking to cut off Versallia's access to the root system. The roots continued to grow, pushing through the dirt and stone faster than those substances could regenerate.

Before he could try a new tactic, Versallia twisted around towards the aqueduct, turning her uplifted palm in the direction of the water. With a swift upwards gesture, Versallia raised a tower of water and sent it crashing over the High Mage.

His startled shout was cut off as the water shoved him off his feet, sending him tumbling across the ground. Spluttering angrily, he managed to create a shield of rock to protect him from the raging torrent so that he could regain his footing.

"You upstart child!" the High Mage shouted, his countenance twisted with fury. "You think to defeat me with these tricks? You and your friends are no match for the combined strength of my army! Mages, to me!"

The young Y'Lyntians who were still able ran to the High Mage's side, aligning themselves with him.

"Don't let them get set!" Leo ordered. "Distract them!"

Before the Y'Lyntians could join the High Mage's fight against Versallia, the brothers once again tapped into their ability to generate individual energy streams, using them to entrap several young Mages at once.

"Interfering fools!" the High Mage squawked. He lifted his amulet in the direction of the turtles and Versallia sent another wave of water over him.

One of the young Mages managed to throw a flurry of rocks in Versallia's direction. They struck her perch and shook it hard enough to send her to her knees.

Once her concentration was broken, the water fell to the ground, allowing the High Mage time to counter with a stone tentacle. The tentacle wrapped itself around Versallia, trapping her arms at her sides.

"Mikey!" Leo shouted.

A single glance was all it took for the orange banded turtle to know what Leo wanted him to do. Releasing his hold on his amulet, Mikey yanked a nunchuck from his belt and leaped onto the root platform just as the stone tentacle was lifting Versallia off of it. Swinging his weapon down hard, Mikey broke the tentacle and Versallia fell onto the platform.

Helping Versallia to her feet, Mikey told her, "You've got this, Versa. Keep hitting him!"

As he jumped back down to aid his brothers, the High Mage caused a rock pillar to rise up through the center of the root system that formed Versallia's platform.

Versallia leapt aside to avoid begin skewered and fell towards the ground. Just before she hit, Versallia pulled a bubble of water under her to cushion her landing.

The young Mages continued to try and help the High Mage, but the turtles managed to thwart each of their maneuvers, offsetting their attempts with the power contained in their own amulets.

Until the light inside the turtles' amulets began to flicker and die.

"Leo, we're losing power!" Raph shouted, dodging a rock that had been launched directly at his head.

"Leonardo!" Versallia cried out as a rock pillar punctured her water cushion and struck her shoulder, knocking her onto her back.

"Quickly Versallia, don't let him get set!" Leo called out, unable to reach her. "I believe in you!"

Remembering what Leo had taught her, Versallia rolled into the fall and regained her footing. She then quickly shot a cylinder of water at him, which the High Mage blocked with a stone shield.

"My amulet's out!" Mikey yelled, yanking it from his neck and throwing it at the nearest Y'Lyntian.

"So is mine!" Don exclaimed.

"Forget this magic shit!" Raph roared, pulling his sai. "Time to fight _our_ way!"

Though outnumbered, the turtles raced towards the young Y'Lyntian Mages, weapons at the ready. They managed to get within striking distance of several of them before being forced to evade the pillars of rocks and the stone tentacles thrown into their path.

Meanwhile, with the turtles fully engaged by some of the Mages, others were turning their attention to the fight with Versallia. Inexperienced, the sudden onslaught from a number of directions at once unnerved the new First Matriarch. Forgetting to remain on the offensive, Versallia took up a defensive posture just to avoid being beaten down.

"We've got problems Leo," Raph said as he vaulted a stone column and avoided a rock that threatened to crush him.

A cry to his left turned Leo's head and he saw that a stone tentacle had wrapped itself around Don's arm. When Mikey tried to go to his aid, another caught the younger turtle around both of his ankles.

"Raph! Free Don and Mikey!" Leo shouted as he raced towards Versallia. Two of the Mages had gotten close enough to grasp her arms and were dragging her towards the High Mage.

The situation looked dire. Leo was certain that Versallia could defeat the High Mage, but her lack of experience was showing. Despite the fact that she was quite brave, Versallia was unprepared to deal with the High Mage's tricks.

From somewhere beyond the walls of the city there was a loud shout and an Y'Lyntian man ran out into the open, coming to a stop as he took in the fight. He was dressed differently than the mages, his outfit more suited to physical labor than esoteric pursuits.

"Versallia!" he exclaimed, his voice carrying with it the kind of worry one has for someone who is special to them.

 _"_ _This must be Versallia's friend,"_ Leo thought as he reached the captive woman.

Slamming the handle of his sword against the back of the one man's head, Leo then kicked the other one in his side, forcing him to release Versallia.

"It's Basha," Versallia said breathlessly. "He wants to do something."

"Fall back," Leo told her, pulling Versallia towards his brothers. Raph had managed to free Don and Mikey, but they were all moving as fast as they could to keep from being trapped again.

Once the five combatants were back together, Leo said, "Versallia, use the vines as a shield until I return."

"Where are ya' going?" Raph called as Leo moved away from them.

"To recruit some help," Leo answered, running towards Basha.

From the corner of his eyes, Leo saw that Versallia was following his directions and weaving a wall of vines around herself and his brothers. It was thick and nearly impenetrable, the elasticity making any stones thrown against it bounce off.

Leo knew it was only a matter of minutes before sharp stone columns managed to pierce the vine shield, but he hoped to have reinforcements by the time that happened.

Without preliminaries, Leo rushed up to the Y'Lyntian man. "Basha," he said, "Versallia can defeat the High Mage, but not alone. She needs the help of your people. You have to get them to come out."

The distress on Basha's face was clear. "They will not know what to do."

"I will tell them," Leo said, his voice ringing with confidence. "Quickly now, time is of the essence."

It was heartening to see how decisive Versallia's friend could be. Basha sprang into action, running back towards the city proper, his voice strident as he called for help from his fellow Y'Lyntians.

Leo glanced back towards his brothers and Versallia and saw that they were surrounded by the High Mage's forces. None of them showed any interest in Leo now that he'd separated from Versallia and they seemed unconcerned about Basha's appearance.

A moment later what Leo had feared began to occur. Stone columns, sharpened to a point, began to cut through the vines protecting Versallia and the three turtles. They sprang up from all directions, created by the Mages all working together to ensure that Versallia could not reweave the vines quickly enough to keep them out.

It was one of those situations that Leo hated most. He was torn; should he wait to see if Basha would be successful in bringing reinforcements, or rush to aid his family?

Fortunately, his moment of indecision was short lived. Basha reappeared, running at full tilt towards Leo, though he seemed to be alone. Just as Leo was about to ask if he'd managed to recruit anyone else, other Y'Lyntians began to stream out of the city.

Some were young, like Basha, but many were older men and women. More and more emerged until soon they greatly outnumbered the High Mage's recruits.

"Versallia has returned to free your city and your children from the High Mage," Leo announced, his voice resonating above the clamor. "She is now the First Matriarch. Lutetia bade her to remove the High Mage before he destroyed your civilization. She can face the High Mage, but those he has brainwashed must be removed from the fight. We don't want to hurt them. It is up to you to stop the young ones who have joined the High Mage."

There was a murmur from the crowd, the general tone in agreement with Leo's words. Basha asked, "What shall we do?"

"There are more of you than there are of them," Leo said. "Divide yourselves into groups and choose a target. Engage them and pull them from the fight. This is between the First Matriarch and the High Mage. Go now, before he hurts your children!"

Whether it was his encouragement or their own protective instinct, the Y'Lyntians rushed past Leo, splitting into factions almost automatically. At first, the young Y'Lyntians didn't notice them, too focused on trying to break through Versallia's vine stronghold.

A shrill cry was the first indication that anything was amiss. Three of the older Y'Lyntians had sent energy ribbons out from their amulets, aiming at one of the apprentice Mages. The ribbons wrapped around the Mages body, constricting his movements and lifting him into the air.

One by one the older Y'Lyntians followed that example, using their combined force to lift their children out of the battle. As the young Mages were removed, their stone columns collapsed back into the ground.

Basha remained at Leo's side as the turtle leader ran back to his brothers. Leo could see that the High Mage, who'd moved back from the crowd of Y'Lyntians, had hold of his amulet and guessed his intent.

"Lower the vines Versallia!" Leo shouted as he reached them. "Attack the High Mage. Hurry! He's going to rob your people of their power!"

Versallia responded immediately, the vine shield falling to the ground in a clustered mass. Leo headed directly for Versallia, ignoring the fact that Basha was almost on his heels.

"Use everything you've got against him," Leo urged. "Hit him with all of it at once."

"I will," Versallia said. She spared a glance at Basha, offering him a quick smile, and then strode purposefully towards the High Mage.

"He is powerful," Basha said worriedly. "Are you certain . . . ?"

Leo unsheathed his swords and began cutting loose long strips of the vines. "Yes," he answered shortly. Looking up at his brothers, he said, "Grab these vines and show the Y'Lyntians how to tie up the Mages. The High Mage is going to pull all the power from the citizens to leave them defenseless. We have to keep the young Mages out of the fight."

Raph snatched up a handful of vines and ran for the nearest captive Mage. Mikey and Don soon followed, moving fast to cover as much ground as possible. Leo shoved some vines into Basha's hand, looking him directly in the eye as he did so.

"We'll stay close to Versallia," Leo told him, "but your amulet is losing power. This is how we can help."

"I understand," Basha said, loping along behind Leo as the turtle led him to where a team of Y'Lyntians were holding a Mage captive.

One by one the Y'Lyntians' amulets were dying out, the power they contained being siphoned off by the High Mage. Working swiftly, the turtles and their allies pounced on each Mage before the energy restraint disappeared completely. Using the vines, they trussed up each Mage, removing his amulet and passing it over to a family member.

At the same time as that was occurring, Versallia had once again moved into position to confront the High Mage.

"It is time to settle this," Versallia said, her voice calm and assured. "Those you have corrupted are out of the fight."

"Not for long neophyte," the High Mage taunted. "Soon your powers will be mine to control. I will have my High Council and I will remake the world!"

"No!" Versallia exclaimed. Lifting her hand, she brought forth a tidal wave to sweep over the High Mage.

Prepared for this, he quickly lifted a stone barrier, and then sent a streak of energy directly at Versallia's amulet.

Versallia parried his maneuver, shooting a quick burst of power to disperse the energy beam. Manipulating the water so that it continued to batter his shield, Versallia called forth the vines, bringing them up to surround the High Mage.

With a surprised yelp, the High Mage turned his amulet towards the vines, blasting them with small pulses of heat. For each one that shriveled, two more rose to take its place.

Remembering the words spoken by the First Matriarch, Versallia forced roots up through the dirt to disintegrate the ground beneath the High Mage's feet. To avoid her maneuver, the High Mage wielded his amulet to create a large outcropping of stone, upon which he ascended above the soil.

His new perch gave him a height advantage of which he swiftly made use. The High Mage lifted his amulet, but rather than pointing it at Versallia, he aimed it up towards the ceiling of the cavern.

An incredibly bright blaze of light momentarily blinded everyone who stood outside of the city. Blinking to clear his vision, Leo looked up to see that the High Mage's amulet now glowed with an unnatural brilliance.

"He has stolen power directly from the star crystal," Basha said in a trembling voice. "Without its energy, the city will be thrown into ruin. He is mad."

Laughing defiantly, the High Mage turned his amulet on Versallia.

The beam of energy that streaked from it was wide and much more powerful that any he'd produced before. Versallia raised her amulet and met his strike with a ray of her own, but it was soon clear that her strength no longer matched his.

With a mutinous shout, Raphael launched one of his sai at the High Mage. Before it could reach its goal, a large stone flew up to meet the weapon, knocking it out of the air.

Then Leonardo remembered the memory crystals he'd tucked into his belt. Yanking one free, he ran up to stand next to Versallia, holding the crystal out towards the High Mage.

Focusing his thoughts through the crystal, Leo manifested an energy signature of his own, combining it with Versallia's. Her beam brightened, slowing the forward progress of the High Mage's power bolt.

"It is not enough Leonardo," Versallia said, her breathing labored.

The words had barely left her mouth when Donatello suddenly appeared at Leo's side. Reaching out, he placed his hand atop Leo's, just as they'd done earlier in the First Matriarch's chamber.

Once more the crystal boosted Versallia's energy beam, her ray widening perceptibly. Seeing what their brothers were doing, Raph and Mikey joined them, adding their hands and willpower to the energy of the memory crystal.

"Impossible!" the High Mage screamed as his energy beam was pushed back towards him. Leaping down from his perch, he tried to move forward, leaning into the beam as though to lend it power.

"Now guys! Concentrate!" Leo shouted.

Together the brothers directed all of their mental focus through the crystal. A dazzling flash shot from the crystal and blasted the High Mage's amulet.

Shrieking in pain, the High Mage released his amulet. Wisps of smoke curled up from his hand, which had been burnt by the enormous current that had passed through the amulet.

Versallia's energy beam hit the High Mage full on.

"No! No!" the High Mage wailed, over and over. He tried to run, but his body had begun to crystalize, his feet encased in a solid mass.

Slowly the crystalline structure moved upwards, covering his form. Versallia lowered her amulet and ran towards the man, turning her head to shout, "Basha! Your amulet!"

Without hesitating, the Y'Lyntian man pulled off his amulet and tossed it to Versallia. Catching it on the run, Versallia descended on the High Mage and touched Basha's amulet to his.

Light blazed forth from the amulets and then the High Mage's amulet disintegrated into ash. Versallia pulled her hand back just as the crystalline structure fully enveloped the High Mage.

Versallia stepped back as a cracking sound began to come from the crystalized form. The turtles moved up next to her, watching as what had once been the High Mage shattered into thousands of tiny pieces.

Breathing heavily, Versallia looked at Leo. "I was unsure as to whether I could take his powers," she said, holding up Basha's amulet. "I had to try."

"Ya' did it," Raph said. "Ya' beat that son of a bitch."

" _We_ did it," Versallia said, her expression softening to one of fondness. "I do not know how to thank you my friends."

"What about the star crystal?" Don asked. "Did the High Mage damage it?"

"No. Fortunately, his demise released the energy he had stolen," Versallia said.

"There is more good news," Basha said as he moved up to join the group. Looking at Versallia, he told her, "The crystal fragments he gathered have formed into a structure large enough to supply our city with additional power for eons. We need not fear that our energy source will ever diminish."

Versallia handed his amulet to him. "Nor will we need to be concerned with someone of evil intent gaining the power of the High Mage. I will show you how to harness those strengths, Basha."

Mikey glanced from one to the other, sensing that there was something more between them than simple friendship. Clearing his throat, he asked, "What are you going to do about those wanna be Mages?"

"They will be reeducated by their parents," Versallia said. "They are young. This experience will have taught them that the path to true freedom is one created by hard work. The High Mage made our past sound golden, but it was not. It was one destined for ruin. They must understand that we cannot go back in that direction."

"Their amulets will not be recharged until they have learned this lesson," Basha said. "I will help their parents free them from their bindings."

As he walked away, Raph asked, "Hey Versa, could ya' shift some of the water out of the aqueduct so we can retrieve our tech packs?"

Versallia smiled. "Of course," she said, doing as he asked.

Raph touched Don's arm and grabbed the ends of Mikey's mask. "Come help me get them. I ain't carrying all those packs by myself."

The trio strode off, leaving Versallia and Leo alone. Leo watched them, knowing that Raph had purposely arranged for the pair to say their good-byes.

"I do not know what I would have done without your help, Leonardo. It means everything to me that you would risk so much to save my people," Versallia said as she turned to face him.

"We owed you that much, Versallia. I feel as though we still do; twice now you've sacrificed a lot to stop the destruction of the planet," Leo said.

"I will miss you," Versallia murmured, her voice quivering. "I still feel something for you."

There was a sadness in her expression and a tear escaped to roll down her cheek. Leo reached up to brush it away with his thumb and then cupped her face with his hand. Taking a step closer, he kissed her lips ever so gently.

"I will always be there if you need me," Leo said. "You only have to call."

Versallia's mouth curved upwards slightly. "As the First Matriarch, I have the power to do so now. You still have the memory crystals?"

"I've got one of them," Leo said. "The other crumbled after we used it against the High Mage."

"Your family memories are stored inside the memory crystals," Versallia said. "The love you have for each other was captured by the crystals during your time living in the Y'Lyntian outpost. That love is what gave the memory crystal so much power when the four of you touched it."

"Our memories were recorded by the crystals?" Leo asked, surprised.

"Yes. Now that you know how to focus through the crystal, you can replay your history whenever you like," Versallia answered.

Leo chuckled. "Like watching a home movie. That may be the greatest gift we could ever have received."

The sounds of his brothers' voices pulled Leo's attention in their direction.

"I do not suppose you would want to stay for a while?" Versallia asked wistfully.

"Even if we did, we shouldn't be away from our Father for long," Leo said.

"The memory crystal will guide you out of the caverns," Versallia said as Leo walked over to join his brothers. "Farewell my friends, and thank you."

As they were leaving, Leo glanced back and saw Basha return to stand next to Versallia, taking her hand. The pair of Y'Lyntians waved at the turtles until the brothers were out of sight.

It wasn't long until they were out of the cavern that housed the city and back inside the tunnels. They walked in silence for a time, and then Raph looked over at Leo.

"Ya' gonna miss her, bro'?" Raph asked.

Leo nodded. "Yes," he replied honestly, "but not in the way you mean. Versallia is one of those rare, truly good people and a good friend. Because of who we are, we don't get to have many of those."

They were quiet for a time, contemplating the vagaries of their lives, and then Don said, "I guess this means we have no reason to ever come down here again."

Don, Raph, and Leo looked expectantly at Mikey, who trudged on ahead without saying anything. Finally Raph caught up to him and asked, "Well, ain't ya' gonna start complaining about how we always say that?"

Mikey shook his head. "Nope. It's a jinx. I say I'm glad we won't be coming back down here, and then we come back. Then I say I'm glad that's the last time, and we come back. Then I say at least this has to be the final time, and then we come back. Then I say . . . . ."

A loud smack echoed through the tunnel followed swiftly by Mikey's strident, "Ow!"

Leo grinned. It was nice to have everything back to normal again.

The End


End file.
